<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chaotix of Casinopolis by Kazeki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963317">Chaotix of Casinopolis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazeki/pseuds/Kazeki'>Kazeki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A crime story with detailed crimes committed, AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Are there rules to this?, Casinopolis setting, Chaotix protagonists, Dubious Consent, Gay sex eventually, Going for a happy ending, I hope I can add to these as needed, I might be upping the villainy of the villains, M/M, My First Fanfic, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Parental Murder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The city is full of crime, There's no rape but it's threatened in the early arc, They've never met before though, gay fluff, gay stuff too, slow-burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazeki/pseuds/Kazeki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Espio was just a mail courier trying to make his next paycheck. When a package delivery suddenly has him thrust into a city wide conspiracy, he'll need some professional help protecting the only person who knows he's innocent. That witness is Charmy Bee, who has a mark placed on him for his parents' mysterious work. And that professional is Vector, a pianist who just happened to find them before watching the news. Even if they stick together, can they really uncover and expose the conspiracy in it's entirety?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Espio the Chameleon/Vector the Crocodile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Trip to The Bank</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want state that I'm tweaking some characters' ages to better suite the criminal activity and relationships they'll be in.</p><p>Vector is 23<br/>Espio is 20<br/>Charmy is 6</p><p>Any character canonically in their teens should be assumed to be in at least their twenties.<br/>I'll try to remember to state all the children's ages for clarity.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: </p><p>It was just another day in the bustling city of Casinopolis. Espio, a fuschia colored chameleon rolled the sleeves of his white button up shirt to his elbows. He followed by straightening the dark gray sleeveless vest he pulled over the shirt and checked his matching slacks for wrinkles. His dark gray flats were free of scuffs, though he knew he’d be cleaning them by the end of the day if he wanted to best his coworker’s times. Sonic, his co-courier, said Espio should pay less to his presentation and more to his footing. Espio believed presentation was important in any job.</p><p>When Espio arrived at Uncle Chuck’s Delivery office he was informed that Sonic had called out for the day. The titular owner of the business gave Espio two options: He could take the load of both employees or just take what he thought he could carry and the rest would be added to tomorrow’s load and split between the two. Espio and Sonic were paid by the number of completed deliveries. Though there was a bonus for finishing early, once he totalled it in his head he figured today he’d earn more for finishing them all a little late than completing his individual load early. </p><p>“I’ll take both loads.” Espio answered.</p><p>Chuck began to load both Espio and Sonic’s bags as he spoke. “Gonna be heavy. Want to take them one load at a time?”</p><p>Espio watched as Chuck loaded the two bags, seemingly already anticipating Espio’s answer. Chuck was an elder, light blue hedgehog with a white mustache and peach colored skin. His quills pointed downward much like his nephew Sonic’s did. Although the business was family owned, Espio never felt unwelcomed or out of place. He knew Chuck asked out of genuine desire that his employee not overburden himself.</p><p>“Actually,” Espio answered, “I’ll take them both at the same time. I can be more efficient that way and avoid having to return to the same areas multiple times.”</p><p>“Alright, alright.” Chuck responded. “Just make sure you stop for lunch break. And come back if it gets to be too much, even if you don’t finish. I’ll be here sorting tomorrow’s loads into the evening anyways.”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>“One more thing.” Chuck said. “Sonic’s bag isn’t made of the same plant material as your’s. It won’t camouflage with you like your clothes or your bag. Just something to keep in mind if you don’t want to spook people.”</p><p>Espio chuckled, remembering one of his first days on the job when he’d used his natural ability to camouflage and scale walls to get around the midday rush. Anyone who stopped to look up would just see a floating bag going from building wall to wall and soon a small crowd was watching his every movement. To escape their gazes, Espio had retreated into an open window without thinking of the consequences. The apartment tenant was not amused, and Espio returned to the office late and with a large bump on his head where the nearest object had been thrown at him. Chuck immediately asked Espio about how his clothes changed with him and learned about chameleons using and manufacturing specific plant fabrics. Espio was outright touched to find a new courier bag waiting for him in just a few days.</p><p>“Alright.” Espio answered as he took the two filled bags. Slinging over each shoulder to rest on each hip he felt the weight immediately. It’d be difficult to run with two bags hitting him all day, but since he wasn’t going to get a time bonus either way today he’d start slow until he could fit everything into one bag. If he managed that by lunch, he could then rest and pick up the pace in the second half of his day. “I’ll be off then, see you tonight.”</p><p>“I’ll be here.” Chuck answered with a wave.</p><p>Espio looked over both lists and mapped out a route in his head. He was going to be covering most of the city today, but the idea of a big payday outweighed any dread of the exhaustion he’d be feeling later.</p><p>***</p><p>Five hours and one lunch break later and Espio had his load down to one bag. With Sonic’s courier bag tucked away into his own, Espio was about to camouflage and pick up the pace but he was already starting to feel tired. He had covered a lot of ground already and had sped walked most of the morning, eager to reduce the weight he’d started with. His next stop was in one of Casinopolis’ largest banks. Most likely the package was supplies they needed such as coin rolls or a small machine part. Espio thought little of it and went inside. </p><p>The place was busy, as expected this time of day. The queue up to the tellers was full. Even the chairs in front of the windows had people sitting down, looking impatient as if they’d been there a while. Espio made eye contact with a green duck whose eyes suddenly lit up at the sight of him. He’d never seen the stranger before and so chose to look away, barely registering that the duck had turned to the purple weasel sitting beside him. A teller sitting at a desk to the right side of the door noticed Espio and called out to him.</p><p>“Hello!” Said the teller. “Can I help you?”</p><p>Espio reached into his bag and pulled out the brown, cardboard box. It was a little heavier than he thought it should be, but that didn’t mean anything to him. </p><p>“Hello.” He answered the teller as he walked past the sole security guard stationed at the front door. The guard watched him as he passed, turning his back slightly to those seated to the left of the door. “I’m here to drop off a package. Could you sign for it?”</p><p>The teller nodded and took the package with both hands, but before Espio had even let go of it himself, a voice sounded loudly behind them. “You might want to be careful with that, mate.” The purple weasel was standing behind Espio. A yellow polar bear held the unconscious security guard in one hand and a cloth in the other. </p><p>The duck happily cut into what the weasel had been saying. “Yeah, because it’s a bomb!”</p><p>Espio might have vanished on the spot or even doubted the situation was serious based on the duck’s joyous attitude, but the weasel was already pointing a gun at Espio’s head and placing a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“Set it down easy and put your hands flat on the table. Both of ya.” </p><p>The teller and the courier obeyed. The weasel turned to face the queue as well as the other tellers.<br/>

The weasel stood closely behind Espio and spoke only just above a whisper to him. “Turn your head and check out the line.” Espio did. No one had noticed what was happening yet. The weasel had his gun to Espio’s back, out of their sight. The polar bear had moved the security guard to the chairs and was standing in his place. He wasn't wearing any uniform but only someone particularly observant would notice immediately. If one of the tellers looked for the guard maybe they would notice, but they were all busy trying to cut down the line. “We’re walking to the front.” The weasel said. “Try anything funny and my friend is going to toss his little package right into the crowd. Understand?”</p><p>Espio half expected the usual “and you’re dead,” line from movies but he nodded and complied. He guessed the duck must be the one who built the bomb if the weasel was outright saying the package was from him. And based on the duck’s excitability it was probably real. Still, was that really something someone so silly could competently build? Espio could do little more than glance back as they slowly walked to the front. The duck was carrying the box and giggling to himself, muttering nonsense about how beautiful it would be and trying to pin down names. Perhaps he was incompetent, or perhaps he was just passionate enough to pull it off. Either way, the weasel still had a gun and Espio wasn’t going to be responsible for further endangering the lives of everyone in the building by provoking them. They arrived at the counter.</p><p>The teller at the end of the counter ignored him for a moment, focussed on the client standing before her. When she was finished she turned to the group of three who had skipped the line with an expectant look.</p><p>“Can I help you?” She asked.</p><p>“Sure can.” The weasel answered with a smirk. “Tell all your coworkers that we have a bomb, and if they trigger any alarms or call the cops, we’re blowing the whole building up!” The weasel didn’t wait for her response before turning to face the crowd, gripping Espio’s shoulder tighter so he was forced to turn as well. The weasel shot a single bullet into the air and began to shout. “Everyone on the floor, now!”</p><p>The three robbers worked fast. They corralled everyone into the lobby, the doors having been locked long ago by the bear. The customers and employees had to tie each other's hands and legs with duct tape, a family of three bees being singled out as the last ones to finish tying the rest. A young bee with a helmet and an orange hoodie on that Espio thought couldn’t be more than 6 taped Espio’s hands flat against the package he had come here to deliver. He was now taped to the bomb. </p><p>“I’m really sorry.” Said the bee child.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.” Espio told him, trying hard to keep his voice low and quiet. “We’ll get out of this alright.” He tried to be reassuring but the kid still looked like he was on the verge of tears. “What’s your name?”</p><p>“C-Charmy…” The kid answered, truly just about to break down crying.</p><p>“Charmy, my name is Espio and I promise you, we will get out of this alive.”</p><p>“Really?” Charmy asked but before Espio could answer, the weasel was walking over to them.</p><p>“Hey, kid, aren’t you done yet?” He asked while swiping the duct tape out of Charmy’s hands. “I wouldn’t get too attached to each other if you catch my drift.”</p><p>“Boss!” The duck called out. “Everyone’s tied up but these ones. Is it time?”</p><p>Espio looked over to see who “these ones” included. The yellow polar bear carried a male and female bee in each hand. They weren’t tied up, but it didn’t matter. They were helpless in his grasp. Another person, an otter in a high end business suite, presumably the owner or manager of the bank, walked just ahead of the bear. With one arm clutching the other, the otter looked down in nervousness as the bear loomed over him. Espio estimated the otter would be of little help in an escape. The bees were Charmy’s parents. If Espio could free them and distract the weasel at the same time, they’d definitely get their child out of harm’s way. He just needed that opportunity.</p><p>“You look like someone with a plan.” The duck said from beside Espio. Espio didn’t answer, but he couldn’t hide his surprise to be so easily read. “My bombs and I are connected. Try anything, and I’ll let her sing!”</p><p>Espio didn’t know what the duck meant by “connected,” but the weasel let out a short laugh and said, “It’s true.”</p><p>“Alright,” the weasel said, ”everyone not tied up and the chameleon, we’re taking a little trip to the vault. Mr. Manager here is going to let us in.”</p><p>Espio thought he knew the simple plan of the robbers. They’d have the manager unlock the vault, threatening the bee family as hostages should he try to refuse or trip any silent alarms. Once inside they’d take as much as they could carry. After that they would leave the group of hostages locked inside with the bomb, walk out the front door and detonate. This was assuming the bomb was powerful enough to take down the whole building. The robbers could just leave them with the other hostages on their way out and then detonate. Still, Espio thought the plan was flawed. There were three robbers but they didn’t leave anyone behind to watch the other hostages. Someone could have already escaped and be on the phone with the police at that very moment. Also, didn’t they bring along a few too many hostages? If they wanted to threaten the manager, surely just Espio would do? Even just Charmy. If they wanted to threaten and intimidate the employees into inaction, surely just the manager would do? Why bring a courier, the manager, and an entire family?</p><p>The manager entered the code to open the safe, and the weasel shoved Charmy inside. The polar bear walked in with the bee parents and as the duck followed inside, the weasel pressed his gun to Espio’s head and looked the manager in the eyes. “Now, we’re going inside and you’re locking the door.”</p><p>The otter’s eyes went wide. “What? But, then, you’ll-”</p><p>“We’ll be locked inside.” Espio finished. “You won’t be able-”</p><p>“Shut up!” The weasel snapped as he pressed the gun closer to Espio’s head. </p><p>That sealed it. They had an escape plan that involved getting outside through the vault. Did they intend to use the bomb to blow their way out? Was there a tunnel underneath or were they close to an outer wall? Espio didn’t have long to think about it. The door to the vault closed behind him and his captors and Espio counted his blessing that he did not hear any sounds of locks or sealing behind him. The manager was taking a risk to save everyone inside.</p><p>“So,” the male bee spoke, much to Espio’s surprise. He was glaring right at the weasel, trying hard to hide his shaking, “what is it Nack? What were you hired to do?”</p><p>“Aw,” Nack the weasel answered, “come on, you’ve surely figured out that much by now. Your child is about to go through something very traumatic, all because you and your wife couldn’t keep your mouths shut. Don’t you want to tell him something comforting in your final moments?”</p><p>Both Charmy and his dad’s eyes opened wide. Charmy flew into his dad’s arms as the polar bear dropped him, allowing the father to return the hug. </p><p>“Charmy,” the father said in a hurry, “listen, your mom and I have always loved you. We did everything to give you a good life. I’m sorry, we didn’t know the truth. We were going to get you out of the city today-”</p><p>A gunshot sounded, and the mother bee collapsed to the ground in a pool of blood. Espio did all he could to stand still, to not draw attention to his free hands. Charmy flew to his mother’s side, screaming and crying. As Nack approached the father he failed to notice the sound of a second body hitting the floor, the polar bear however did not. He turned and pointed past the crying child to where the duck lay unconscious. The bomb was discarded on the floor with a pile of packages. Right before their eyes, Charmy disappeared as if swallowed by something unseen.</p><p>Nack heard the father gasp and quickly tackled the parent before he could get any ideas of resisting. He held his gun close to his head and looked around the vault. Charmy’s sniffles were muffled but present. “Just my luck the scapegoat would be a freaking chameleon and have guts as well. But, you’ve made a mistake grabbing the kid. You know why?” Nack grabbed the wrist of his hostage and twisted it around, cracking the bones.</p><p>The father bee let out a cry of pain, and Charmy’s muffled voice could be heard calling out, “Dad!”</p><p>Espio was already moving when the gun fired in their direction. The sound of his feet hitting the ground brought a second shot in their direction and a third followed as the messenger bag, with Charmy inside, hit against Espio’s side. Espio knew he couldn’t keep dodging, but he also knew Nack was using a revolver. At most he had two shots left before needing to either reload or switch guns. That would be his moment. Or so he thought. The father bee couldn’t take it anymore.</p><p>“Leave my son alone!” He shouted as he pushed all his weight against Nack. Espio couldn’t tell if it was accidental or if Nack had lost his patience, but as the weasel fell a shot rang out and the father bee fell as well. </p><p>“Dad!?” Charmy screamed out. </p><p>“One shot left.” Nack said as he started to stand, but his gun was suddenly hit by a knife and sent across the room. “Bark, find them!” Nack commanded as he ran for his gun. The weasel momentarily noted the style of knife was a kunai. “Don’t tell me…”</p><p>The vault door started to open, and Bark the polar bear grabbed onto the invisible evaders. Feeling Espio’s struggle, Charmy made his way out of the bag and stung the bear in the arm. “That’s for my family!” The child screamed in fury.</p><p>Bark screamed and released Espio who glanced back to Nack as he pushed the door open further.</p><p>“Big mistake, kid.” Nack said lowly as he took aim. </p><p>Espio darted from the door, a swirl of leaves enveloping him as he disappeared. The leaves circled toward Charmy as the final shot rang out. The bee vanished and the bullet hit the metal safes lining the wall behind him. “Fuck.” Nack breathed out as he reloaded his revolver. He looked to Bark and screamed. “And why didn’t you close the damned door?! They’re probably gone now! Shut it now, I’ll wake Bean! We’re still moving to phase two, we’ll get the kid and the chameleon later. They can’t hide.”</p><p>Espio wanted to sigh with relief, but that would give away his position on the ceiling. Being a chameleon came with more than one advantage. Of course he couldn’t get out with Bark blocking the way, but if Nack thought he could that worked out well. The ceiling was at least three floors high. Espio wasn’t aware yet of how grateful he’d be for that distance.</p><p>“Bean! Wake the fuck up!” Nack shouted as he kicked the green duck.</p><p>“I think you mean, wake the duck up!” Bean said with a raised wing.</p><p>“We’re moving into the next phase! And thanks to you two screwing up we have two witnesses! So, get your keys ready and let’s get moving!”</p><p>Two was an odd number to say, Espio thought. None of the robbers wore masks and they were surely caught on camera. Everyone in the bank was a witness.</p><p>“We’ll be tracking them all night if we don’t hurry!” </p><p>Espio watched as Bean grabbed the package with the bomb and placed it in the center of the room. The trio of false robbers then tooks keys from each of their pockets and opened three different safes lining the walls. Each one pulled out objects wrapped in black bags and laid them in the center of the floor. Each mystery object was the approximate size of the person laying them down. Bark stepped inside a tall locker, Nack stepped inside a shorter one along the opposite wall, and finally Bean tucked himself away in a small safe that looked more like a cabinet. It clicked in Espio’s mind that they were hiding from the explosion as their doors all shut. The chameleon, who had been laying flat against the ceiling with his bag and Charmy dangling down in the air, scurried to the corner where the wall met the ceiling. He pulled the bag up in front of him and pressed Charmy between the corner and his body. Espio opened the flap of the bag to meet the child’s eyes as he spoke quietly. “This is going to be loud and dangerous. Cover your ears and do your best not to scream. We’ll only have a few moments to escape. Think you can be brave?”</p><p>Charmy looked him in the eyes. Worry and fear lined the child’s eyes but Espio was impressed to see something else there. Conviction. He didn’t even need Charmy’s nod to know he could be brave, that they would pull through this.</p><p>And then, the bomb exploded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Vector</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>3 a.m. walks are a time for contemplation. Questioning life choices, wondering where you're going. Why is there a child's voice in an alley?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really like Vector's character, but I'm the most worried about keeping him in character. I love when loud, temperamental characters are also smart and intuitive. The added fact that he's large too is the perfect inversion to the classic detective stereotype to me. I hope I do him justice throughout the fic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vector the Crocodile had had a long day. First his phone had woken him up by blaring an Amber Alert he promptly ignored, then his bandmate played without tuning his guitar, then the band’s manager had left the sound equipment behind again. Rouge was so forgetful about that, that the band members were sent in routine to return to their last sets and pick them up. Even if someone reminded her before they left, somehow something always got left behind. It didn’t help that his band mates always wanted to party afterwards or go do their own things immediately. Vector was starting to double think this whole band thing. He didn’t dislike any of his bandmates, he just didn’t think they were adequately ready for this move. He wasn’t too sure of the vibe of this city either.</p><p>It was only two months ago that Vector decided to pursue music as a potential career. He’d gone through four years of college and earned his BA in English but for a while even then he was questioning his career options. Nothing felt quite right. He wanted to join the force, to become a cop like the person who had put him on the straight and narrow, but that was impossible with his record. Not to mention, there were a lot of stories circulating about corrupt officers that made him feel rather disillusioned about it. Unable to find a passion, he turned to things he enjoyed. Music was that thing. </p><p>The whole idea of getting a BA in English was that it was a jack-of-all trades degree he could use to pursue anything later on, even if that didn’t quite include piano. Sure, law enforcement, english, music, they had little to nothing in common but surely if he explored every route in life he’d find one that stuck out. So, when he saw a poster for a nameless local band looking for additional members he decided “why not?” At best it’d be an interesting hobby. That suddenly turned into a potential career when Rouge the Bat showed up.</p><p>Rouge caught them playing in a local pub. It was only their third outing since he’d been added to the group. Vector wouldn’t call their music bad by any means, but he would call it unrefined. He wasn’t sure why Rouge took such immediate interest in the group, but she said everything that would catch the attention of starry-eyed upcoming  musicians looked for their big break. Those were his bandmates, Knuckles, Mighty, and Julie-Su. Rouge claimed to love their sound and expressed interest in managing their band. She was looking for someone to fill in time slots for at least four locations in Casinopolis and would help the band members move into the city. It started to sound too good to be true, and when she told them they’d be playing at some of-no The largest casino was on that list… Well, too good to be true can also be viewed as too good to pass up. They didn’t even mind when Rouge named their band the Chaos Emeralds for them.</p><p>Vector sighed to himself as the neon lights of Casinopolis’ streets momentarily took him out of his musings. It was a cold night, and he pulled at the collar of his long trench coat. The sound of his boots hitting the pavement echoed in the night. The gold chain dangling on his neck was chilled by the air, but he didn’t mind. Perhaps that bit of cold pressing against his white t-shirt and chilling his chest was all that kept him from losing his temper.</p><p> It had only been a month since they came to the city. Maybe he was being too hard on his bandmates for not scheduling more rehearsals or coming up with a single new song. The city was <i>infectious</i> after all. He had tried to talk to Rouge about it once, but she seemed more concerned that they simply show up and play the shows than they actually are good at them. Still, it could just be a “honeymoon” phase brought on by getting this far. After the glow wears off they could become more grounded and the quality of the music they played would improve. Vector wondered, was it the quality of the music he was worried about, or was he worried that having a different response to recent events from his bandmates was a red flag against their long term success? Was it one thing bothering him or many? And what was it he found suspicious of Rouge? Wait, suspicious? Wasn’t he only questioning her professionalism?</p><p>Vector had confused himself now. He wasn’t even sure what had originally brought on this trail of thoughts until he looked up and realized what neighborhood he was in. He was walking home after returning the sound equipment to Rouge’s apartment. She thanked him and promptly told him goodnight. She’d been in a bad mood, even though he was the one who had to walk all over the city at three in morning. She only ever seemed to remember forgotten equipment just before the bars closed. </p><p>A sound rustled from the nearby alley, behind the dumpster. Vector found himself stopping for a moment. His curiosity was just about to give way to the assumption it was just a stray animal or a drunk or homeless person shifting their weight when he caught the unmistakable high pitched voice of a child. It barely registered as a whisper and he couldn’t make out any of the words, but Vector was sure he sounded worried about something. Vector entered the alleyway.</p><p>“Are you going to get sick?” The child’s voice asked. </p><p>“No,” answered a much deeper voice, “not if I can just warm up. A downside to being cold-blooded.”</p><p>It was pretty cold out. Just a few degrees above freezing and the first freeze was forecast in just a few days. This was no time for children to be homeless. Vector half assumed he’d spot a father and son behind the dumpster. What he saw might have fit the conversation better, but still left him speechless. A bee child was standing over a chameleon adult who was slouched against the wall. Despite the conversation suggesting they were concerned about the cold, the chameleon in particular looked covered in dirt. As if he’d walked through smoke. They both had small cuts and the bee wasn’t exactly free of dirt himself. The two met his gaze wide eyed and alarmed, the chameleon instantly on his feet and pushing the child behind him as he pulled out… a kunai?</p><p>Vector held up both his hands, palms facing the duo. “Hey, hey!” He shouted. “Look, I don’t want any trouble! I just heard a kid’s voice out here and-”</p><p>“Shh!” Both the bee and the chameleon said at once, their fingers pressed to their lips. </p><p>“Speak quietly.” The chameleon said. “What do you want?”</p><p>If Vector would have thought that had he ever come across a strange, armed adult sitting in an alleyway with a child that was rather clearly not related to him in the middle of the night, he would have called the police immediately. He supposed it was the body language the kid was using that kept him standing there in place. The kid stayed behind the chameleon, made direct eye contact with Vector as if waiting for any sign of movement, his hands clutched the arms of the chameleon in a show of trust. It was clear that from the child’s perspective Vector was the dangerous one and the chameleon a protector. That’s not to say children always had a clear understanding of their surroundings.</p><p>The chameleon’s voice cut through his thoughts. “If you don’t want anything, then leave.”</p><p>Vector felt agitated about being ordered. “And what if I don’t?” He said in a steady, slightly loud voice.</p><p>The chameleon seemed to weigh his options. Whether it was whatever the effects of the night’s cold was doing to his body, exhaustion from whatever fire he’d appeared to have walked through, or just a genuine desire for silence, the chameleon put his knife away and leaned back against the wall with the kid tucked under one arm. “Then, just be quiet.” He answered. “And get out of sight.”</p><p>Vector hesitated a moment before deciding to take a seat next to them. The child watched him wearily, while the chameleon closed his eyes. For a moment Vector was worried the cold air had knocked him out, but a closer look revealed his ear was tilted up. His breathing was slow and measured. He was deeply focussing on his surroundings. </p><p>A gloved hand silently raising to cover the child’s mouth was the first warning. The second warning was the sound of footsteps echoing in the night, getting closer. Vector should have realized he wouldn’t be as easily hidden as the much smaller reptile and bee, that his tail could be seen from the alleyway’s opening. Whoever was out there stopped, turned to face the alley and began to walk inside. Vector was sure he caught the quick flash of light reflecting off metal as the stranger pulled something from his pockets.</p><p>Looking at the two beside him, Vector only had a moment to wonder if this stranger was here for them. He was met with a calm and cold glare from the chameleon who pulled a bag off his shoulder, drew his knife and pressed his back against the side of the dumpster. His tail uncurled and pressed the bee child to stand flat against the concrete wall of the building beside them. The child held the bag and glanced between it and the chameleon before finally his gaze landed on Vector. The kid’s eyes went a little wide. Vector understood then. They probably had some plan or means of escape, but Vector guessed the chameleon wasn’t about to leave the crocodile to be shot just for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Having deduced that much, Vector wasn’t about to watch them get shot either. He looked around for something he could use and found a liquor bottle, half filled with a mystery liquid he didn’t think was alcohol.</p><p>Vector coughed loudly and rolled his body along the wall, making a show of getting up as he moaned. “Who’s that?” His voice came out slurred and he punctuated the sentence with a hiccup. “Jimmy?” He asked as he stumbled to his feet and turned to the stranger. The yellow polar bear took a step back, one arm behind his back as he watched the crocodile. “Jimmy.” Vector said as he stumbled backwards. “I told you… I told you I’m fine. So what if she kicks me out? I’m a… I’m a strong man.” He reached for the wall opposite the dumpster and leaned against it with one arm, lifting the bottle in his other before dropping it. “I’m a str-” He reached for the bottle on the ground but couldn’t grasp it while standing, “I’m a…” He let his body slump down, crash into the ground as the bottle rolled beneath his arm. Loud snoring followed.</p><p>“What the hell was that?” Nack’s voice sounded from the alleyway’s opening. The weasel looked to his companion and down to the seemingly passed out crocodile. “Some drunk?”</p><p>Vector let one eye peek open to see the purple weasel who had joined them. He was a lot smaller than the polar bear, but gave off an equally dangerous vibe. He saw the bear show the weasel his gun in a questioning gesture and closed his eye as the bear’s head turned toward him.</p><p>“Shoot him?” Nack asked. “Nah, he’s out cold and we can’t afford to leave a trail. Come on, their trail’s getting as cold as this air.”</p><p>Vector waited until he was sure they were gone, and waited a little longer just in case. A small thud from beside him caught his attention. He turned to see the chameleon passed out, face first on the ground. The kid stood over him with a horrified expression as he pressed both hands against his mouth.</p><p>“Hey, hey, hey.” Vector whispered comfortingly to the kid as crawled to them. “Don’t worry, he’s probably just tired.”</p><p>The child started trembling, his gaze not leaving the chameleon even to blink. Vector could see the tears welling up and the blood draining from his face. </p><p>“Hey!” Vector said more forcibly as he wrapped a hand around each stranger. He turned the kid’s head to meet his gaze. He smiled even as the gesture was used to distract the kid from seeing the crocodile’s other hand pressing against the chameleon’s chest, searching for signs of breathing. When Vector felt the slight rise and fall of breath he turned his face to the chameleon and the bee did the same. “See? He’s just sleeping because of the cold. Let’s get you two to my place and warm up.”</p><p>The kid answered in a trembling voice. “Okay… but...”</p><p>“We’ll watch out for bad guys.” Vector responded, guessing correctly that at least one of these two had a target on their head.</p><p>It was easy enough to carry the chameleon in one arm. Though Vector was sure there were more gentle ways to carry an unconscious man, this position would allow him to be partially covered by his coat. More importantly, he could easily turn and conceal him if needed. Vector looked at the bee. “My name’s Vector. What’s your’s, kid?”</p><p>“Charmy…” The kid answered. Vector wondered for a moment if that rang a bell before brushing the thought off. </p><p>“Well, Charmy,” he continued, “I want you to stay real close to me, okay?”</p><p>“Okay.” Charmy agreed and took the hand that Vector outstretched. He followed behind but no sooner than three steps in did he feel his knees give out. Falling to the ground, he looked down and felt a wave of exhaustion overcome him.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Vector asked.</p><p>Charmy’s voice cracked as the long overdue tears he’d been repressing all day threatened to flow once more. “I’m too tired to walk...!”</p><p>Vector quickly scooped the kid up in his free arm and stared at the alleyway opening, waiting to see if anyone had heard Charmy’s voice. A moment later and only the sound of a muffled sob broke the silence. Vector felt moisture on his wrist and realized Charmy was covering his mouth while crying.</p><p>“Hey, hey.” Vector said softly. “Don’t worry, I can carry the both of you easily. We’ll have you somewhere safe and warm in no time.”</p><p>Charmy looked like he might suffocate himself with the way he was covering both his mouth and nose in an attempt to stifle his cries, but he nodded bravely. </p><p>As Vector walked through the streets, this time careful to reduce the amount of noise his boots made, he found himself once again musing on questions he couldn’t answer. How were these two connected? Why did the chameleon not try harder to push Vector out of their hiding place? Was he worried Vector would make noise and attract the attention of their pursuers? In that case, he must have been certain Vector wasn’t working with them. Were the two connected to a gang? Had they been targets of a random attack, escaped and then been pursued throughout the night? Why didn’t they call the police if that were the case? And, if they truly had some means of evading their pursuers, why did the chameleon give it up when Vector appeared? Did he care that much what happened to a random stranger who happened by and nearly gave away their position? As for the kid, well, Vector was a little worried about how composed he seemed. Sure, he had quietly cried himself to sleep in Vector’s arm, but he looked six. Any other six year old would have been screaming their tears. They wouldn’t understand the level of danger their cries would make, they would only know they needed to cry. What had this kid been through?</p><p>When he had set out to carry them both to his place, Vector had it in mind to question Charmy. Instead, he set the bee down on the couch and laid his coat on top of him. It could wait until morning, or hopefully noon since it was now past 4 a.m. Vector set the chameleon down on the other side of the couch momentarily before setting out to light the fire place. He had to hand this one to Rouge, she had taste when it came to apartments. A one-story, one room apartment in a townhouse complete with backyard access and a fireplace. Even better, the apartment above him was currently vacant so he didn’t have to worry about noise or sharing the yard. With the fire lit he wondered for a moment what his next move should be. The fire would slowly warm the room up, but getting the chameleon close to it was probably the best idea. Vector didn’t really have any spare blankets or even an air mattress. He settled for picking the chameleon back up with one arm and moving any cushions the bee didn’t need. One at a time he laid the cushions near the fire and finally placed the chameleon down on top of them. Standing back he once again looked between the two, wondering if there was anything else he should consider. </p><p>He couldn’t really just go to bed. He had strangers in his home, they could be sick or injured for all he really knew. The danger level of the chameleon was a mystery, and he’d never forgive himself if he woke up tomorrow to find them gone and possibly learn later the child was kidnapped or killed. No, it was best if he slept out here with them. Maybe the chameleon would slit his throat when he woke up, but Vector doubted that too. Intuition, he guessed. Or maybe he trusted the kid’s judgement. </p><p>Settled on a course of action, Vector retrieved his blanket and sheet from his room. He laid the sheet out over the chameleon, then laid himself down next to the couch. The floor wasn’t comfortable, but it would be fine for a few hours.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Beginner's Deduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first deduction.<br/>The first plan.<br/>The first plan has an obvious hole.<br/>Second plan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Espio had survived the explosion and managed to stay clinging to the wall with Charmy protected. He even got to count his blessings that his back did not feel burned, though the air was filled with smoke that scorched his lunges with every breath and burned his eyes. There were two possible plans that Nack and his team could be enacting right now, and a small breeze clued Espio into which one was right. He scurried down the wall without waiting for the smoke to clear. Not pausing for a moment even as he heard Charmy coughing, he dove into the center of the smoke. Knowing it would be there didn’t stop him from falling, falling into the escape tunnel Nack and his team had prepared for themselves. He and Charmy would be using it first. Nack and his team would follow when the smoke was cleared and spot a trail of shoe prints. Shoes that had collected the distinguishable residue of smoke. </p><p>“The tunnel led to the sewer. We would have gone straight back to the bank,” Espio could hear Charmy’s voice explaining. It was soft and quiet, but nearby. “But, the bad guys found us and started shooting. Espio’s camouflage didn’t work as well with the smoke and gunk on us, so we had to run for a while. We lost them above ground and were going to call the police, but people started pointing at me and saying Espio kidnapped me! I think we were both scared, ‘cause we just ran some more.”</p><p>Espio heard a somewhat gruff voice answer. “After the day you had, I can understand panicking.” The voice was contemplative, perhaps skeptical, but seemed to be listening patiently to the child’s explanation.</p><p>Charmy continued. “He asked me if I had any family he could bring me to, but I told him no. I just moved here a few months ago…” </p><p>Charmy’s voice trailed off and Espio’s thoughts turned to the child’s parents. The first shot had come so suddenly. The second might have even been an accident, but Espio did try to stop it. <i>“Surely,”</i> Espio thought to himself, <i>“surely, if I’d been a little faster...”</i></p><p>“Why don’t you join us, since you’re awake?” Espio heard the more gruff voice call.</p><p>The chameleon turned his head toward the conversation and got his first look at his surroundings. He was in someone’s living room. It was sparsely furnished with only a single couch, a coffee table, and a TV set above the mantle of the fireplace. There was no door between the living room and dining room, thus Espio could see clearly where Charmy sat alongside the crocodile from last night. </p><p>“Come on.” The crocodile said more pressingly as he stood up and walked out of sight, into the kitchen. “I’ve already made hot chocolate in case you’re still cold.”</p><p>Espio was still cold. He pulled the sheet he was wrapped in off and began to walk over without a word. Instead, he felt the excessive discomfort of his filthy clothes resisting his movements. The smoke had made them dirty, his sweat and the sewer had soaked the uniform and the cold had later frozen the fluids. To top it all off he had slept in them just like that and more than the clothes having simply wrinkled they had matted as well. Espio sat in the chair beside Charmy and managed a weak, tired smile as he met the child’s pressing gaze. It looked like the crocodile had cleaned him up and lent him a t-shirt. The black tee hung off of both Charmy’s shoulders even with a rubber band balling up the collar at the back of his neck. The length all but completely covered his body, legs, and feet. He looked adorable, but now wasn’t the time to voice such things.</p><p>The crocodile set a steaming mug in front of him, Espio grasped it with both hands and let the heat seep into his palms. </p><p>“Thank you.” He said quietly.</p><p>The crocodile didn’t say anything at first, just sipped from his own cup. Espio momentarily wondered if he actually had thanked him or just thought it. It wasn’t until Espio took a sip himself that the conversation started.</p><p>“I’m Vector, by the way.” The crocodile said. Espio couldn’t place whether or not Vector had been expecting him to ask his name.</p><p>“Espio.” He responded in turn.</p><p>“So,” Vector shifted his weight, “Charmy here was just telling me about what happened yesterday.”</p><p>Espio glanced at Charmy. If he’d woken up first he’d have instructed the child to not say anything. “I heard.”</p><p>“What brought you to the bank?” Vector asked.</p><p>Espio sighed into the mug, heat wafted back into his face. “I’m a courier. I was there to deliver a package. That package turned out to be a bomb.”</p><p>“Don’t you guys screen that kind of thing?” </p><p>“Of course,” Espio responded immediately, but this was the first time he thought about that. “Come to think of it… Well, the company is run by just three people. My coworker called out for the day, something he doesn’t normally do. It’s possible Chuck felt a bit overwhelmed and missed it.”</p><p>“In that case,” Charmy cut in, “did the bad guys just get lucky?”</p><p>“...Maybe.” Espio answered. The response only brought the bee’s expression down into a droop. One unchecked package could have brought about his parents’ death.</p><p>“Nah,” Vector cut in and pulled the two from their thoughts, “I bet it was just well disguised. They seemed to have everything too well planned to not think of that.”</p><p>“You’re sure?” Espio asked.</p><p>“Plenty sure.” The crocodile raised his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair. “I’m so sure, that I think it’s safe to say we have at least six criminals on our hands.”</p><p>“Six?” Espio questioned, his interest piqued. “But there were only three in-”</p><p>Vector interrupted. “There were three assassins pretending to be bank robbers. There was someone else who doctored the security footage.”</p><p>Espio didn’t know anything about the security footage that would have been released by now. “What foot-”</p><p>Vector didn’t allow him to interrupt his deduction. “This could be the same person who planted the fake bodies in the lockers. All the news stations say the two guys I saw in the alley and the duck that was with them are dead.”</p><p>Fake bodies? So, he was right about what was in the bags the assassins had pulled from the lockers.</p><p>“The next criminal is someone close to the police. Either a cop themself or a reporter.”</p><p>“How do you know?” Espio asked quickly.</p><p>“Timing,” Vector said as he pulled out his phone. “I got an Amber Alert at 4:30 p.m. According to Charmy’s story, you two and your attackers wouldn’t have even been above ground by then. Someone knew you escaped with Charmy and put out the call. How would the police have done that so quickly when they had an explosion with five supposed bodies to identify?” </p><p>Vector paused a moment to check on Charmy. The kid was looking at the table and didn’t show any outward signs of not handling the reminder of his parents’ fate.</p><p>“The answer,” Vector continued, “is they didn’t. They were tipped off or fed a fake story. The call was sent to find Charmy, to make it difficult for you to hide.”</p><p>“And the sixth criminal?” Espio asked.</p><p>“The mastermind.” Vector stated simply. “Someone with the motive, the power, and the money. Money enough to cover the cost of those lockers and three assassins, power enough to inconspicuously feed the police a false story, and the motive to come up with this whole thing. Finally, this is someone who was never at the bank. He staged the whole thing to make sure he couldn’t be connected. In other words, to give himself an alibi.”</p><p>Espio was momentarily stunned. His mouth hung open just long enough for him to be embarrassed and when he caught himself he shut it just briefly before speaking. “That’s amazing! Are you a detective?”</p><p>Vector jerked in his seat, the legs falling flat as he leaned forward to catch himself. His cheeks turned red with embarrassment. “N-no, not exactly. I’m just a pianist.”</p><p>Espio fell back in his chair, only now registering in his head that he’d been so impressed he’d slammed his hands down on the table and stood in his seat. Now, he recomposed himself as if it hadn’t happened and brought one hand to his chin as he thought over Vector’s deduction. </p><p>“Still,” the chameleon said aloud, “I can’t help but think you’re onto something. There were many oddities that this answers.” He tried to recall the day, things the criminals had said. “If I could have your further opinion, at one point while I was still taped to the bomb one of the criminals had called me the ‘scapegoat’ to their plan. If mine and Charmy’s escape was unplanned, what do you think they meant by that?”</p><p>Vector thought it over. The question itself raised some suspicion toward Espio, suggesting he was always meant to escape. But that didn’t make any sense. Just as Vector was about to say he didn’t know, it dawned on him. “Oh, I think I’ve got it! One of the criminals had a key to a fourth locker. This locker would have been empty, and they would have locked you inside. Afterward, they’d have left the key on the floor outside the locker. Taping you to the bomb was just supposed to ensure you didn’t act up as they-” Vector side-eyed Charmy and Espio nodded in understanding, “-they always intended to remove you from the bomb.”</p><p>“But why?” Espio asked. “Why leave a witness like me behind?”</p><p>“The doctored footage shows you cooperating with the criminals.” Vector explained.</p><p>“What!?” </p><p>“They wanted to set you up from the beginning because when the fake bodies were discovered and only one criminal remained the police would interrogate you relentlessly. They would investigate you for days on end without rest, and you wouldn’t be able to give them any of the information they needed or wanted. The assassins could get their pay and skip town while the mastermind would sit cosey knowing the only lead the police had was a complete dead end.”</p><p>“But-” Espio stammered, “the bank manager, the other hostages?”</p><p>“They’re liars,” Charmy said coldly. </p><p>Espio stopped for a moment. He wasn’t sure when Charmy’s tone had changed.</p><p>Vector leaned forward and Espio met his gaze. “They all confirm the video footage. Every last one of them.”</p><p>Espio’s mouth hung open again. It was inconceivable. He was held at gunpoint. Someone would have seen Charmy being forced to tape his hands to the bomb. The manager had been on their side, right? He left the vault door unlocked so they had a chance at escape, didn’t he? Nack had another escape route prepared. And then, Espio had a moment of clarity. “The door was left unlocked, but Nack blew a hole open in the floor. No one would believe everyone died in the explosion unless the hole was covered. Covered before the police showed up in the next few minutes.”</p><p>“An inside job.” Vector mused. “If the tunnel was prepared preemptively, they might have done many tests on a similar floor to see how it would break. Depending on who was the insider, perhaps the floor had even been replaced by a breakaway model. They cut away the part they needed to break, filled it in with a breakable material, and blew it up. The insider then returns after the assassins make their escape and places a new temporary floor down on the hole. Perhaps there was even something already set up in the tunnel the assassins could do themselves. Of course, this new floor has already been made to look like it’s been through an explosion.”</p><p>“No one can pay off that many hostages though.” Espio shook his head in disbelief. “Not just to kill two-” He stopped himself and glanced at Charmy.</p><p>“Stop,” Charmy said quietly. </p><p>Neither Vector nor Espio responded, unsure of what he meant.</p><p>“Stop doing that!” Charmy shouted in anger this time. “Just say it! My parents are dead! They were shot and then blown up!”</p><p>“Don’t be like that,” Vector said gently. “We’re just trying to-”</p><p>Charmy cut him off, his eyes welling with tears. “Well, don’t! I know what happened, I was there!”</p><p>“Sorry, Charmy.” Vector answered.</p><p>“Yes, sorry.” Espio agreed.</p><p>They were only trying to be sensitive toward the bee’s feelings, but somehow it seemed they ended up being insensitive in doing so. The room grew silent a moment, only the sound of Vector sipping the last of his hot chocolate was heard. The sound reminded Espio his cup was getting cold and he drank as well. When both men had finished their drinks, Charmy had calmed down.</p><p>“What now?” The bee asked.</p><p>That was a good question. Espio realized his options were limited. If what Vector said was true, it was possible the police couldn’t be trusted and guaranteed they were searching for them. He couldn’t go home, he couldn’t go back to work, he certainly couldn’t leave Charmy until Nack and his team were arrested.</p><p>“Well,” Espio answered, “Nack and his team followed us for almost twelve hours. If their only goal was to frame me, they had already accomplished that. This means they must want to find you.” He was careful to say “find” and not “kill”. “That means we must find evidence that those three killed your parents and have them arrested before either of us is safe.”</p><p>“Not just them,” Vector said, “you need to find whoever paid them too. Maybe the police can do that in interrogation, but I’d say it’d be a lot safer to get conclusive evidence on this mastermind too.”</p><p>Espio restrained a frown. He didn’t like how casual Vector sounded. This wasn’t exactly a game to him and Charmy. He was grateful for the shelter and impressed by the deduction, but if Vector was getting cheap enjoyment of having his own monotonous life shaken up for a day perhaps it was time to cut ties.</p><p>“Right, well,” Espio said as he started to stand. “Vector, I appreciate your assistance. We’ll be leaving now.”</p><p>Vector watched as Charmy, confused as the kid looked, started to fly behind Espio who was walking toward the door. “Hold on!” The crocodile shouted as he darted in front of them and outstretched his hands. “You can’t just go out there!”</p><p>“I’m a chameleon,” Espio responded, “no one will see me.”</p><p>“Yes, they will!” Vector argued and pointed at Espio to clarify. “You’re filthy! You smell too. Not to mention, do you even have a plan?”</p><p>Espio grabbed his shirt a moment, reminded of just how gross his clothes were. Still, he decided to answer Vector’s question. “I figured I’d start with the bank manager.”</p><p>“Oh?” Vector questioned sarcastically. “And then what? Just ask him directly? What if he says it wasn’t him? What if he says he left the door unlocked to help you guys out and it turns out the trick to sealing the entrance was hidden in the tunnel? You’ll have the police on you before you get anywhere.”</p><p>“And what do you suggest?” Espio asked irritably. </p><p>“Go take a shower,” Vector answered. “And leave your clothes out so I can toss them in the wash. I’ll think of something.”</p><p>There was a pause as Espio weighed that last sentence. He wanted to argue immediately. He wanted to insist that Vector wasn’t involved in any of this and so had nothing to think about. But, he had to admit that Vector made good points once again. Espio wasn’t getting anywhere without his camouflage and he wasn’t getting anywhere with it when he was this utterly filthy. Showering also just sounded really, really nice.</p><p>“Fine.” He answered colder than intended. “Where’s your shower?”</p><p>“Right there, down the hall on the right.” Vector pointed and Espio started walking, pausing just long enough to talk to Charmy.</p><p>“I’ll just be a bit. Sit tight and be good.” He told him.</p><p>“Okay,” Charmy answered.</p><p>After he was done showering, Espio found a large white t-shirt sitting by the sink close to the door. He wasn’t exactly fond of the idea of walking around in nothing but an oversized shirt, but it would only be until his own clothes were dry. He doubted Vector had anything else that would fit anyway. The shirt didn’t quite swallow him the same way the one Charmy had on did to the bee. Espio wouldn’t need a rubber band just to keep it on, but it did hang loose on one shoulder and draped close to his knees. He lifted his arms in front of the mirror to check how the shirt moved and decided it was probably long enough to spare him any unnecessary embarrassing situations. </p><p>Stepping out of the bathroom and then the hallway, Espio found Vector and Charmy sitting across from each other at the coffee table. A deck of cards was set between them.</p><p>“Hey, Espio.” Charmy greeted him instantly. Espio was glad to hear Charmy sounding much cheerier than he had in the kitchen. “Vector is teaching me a game called Blackjack.”</p><p>“It’s a really simple game,” Vector said, his back turned and the couch blocking most of him. “Why don’t you sit next to Charmy for a few...” </p><p>Vector’s voice stopped as Espio came into view, crossing the living room and taking a seat beside the bee. He glanced at Charmy holding two cards in his hand and then noticed there was something awkward here. He looked to Vector who hadn’t spoken since before he sat. The crocodile’s gaze was right on him.</p><p>“What?” Espio asked. </p><p>“Huh?” Vector asked as if unaware he’d even gone silent. “Oh! Uh, I just thought about something but for now, do you know how to play?”</p><p>“Yes,” Espio answered, “I learned many card games after arriving in the city.”</p><p>Vector nodded as he reshuffled the deck and passed out cards between them.</p><p>“Speaking of which, how long have you lived here?” Vector chatted as they all examined their hands.</p><p>“About one year.” Espio answered. “I moved here from Dragon Country. What about you?”</p><p>“I’ve only been here about a month,” Vector answered.</p><p>“Hit me!” Charmy chimed in and Vector dealt him another card. </p><p>Espio saw his total was 17 and held his hand up to signal he’d stay. Vector continued his explanation as he drew himself a third card.</p><p>“I grew up in Downuada but moved to this country for college. Joined a band a few months ago and the band moved here to play a few shows regularly. We’re nothing great but so far it’s okay.”</p><p>Espio noted Vector didn’t seem too enthused about his band job but figured he could just be acting modestly. Then again, he wondered if Vector was the type to be modest. He really didn’t know him long enough to make the call either way.</p><p>The three set their hands down. Charmy won with a score of 20. Vector picked the cards up and dealt again.</p><p>“Did you major in music?” Espio asked as he picked up his hand.</p><p>“English, actually,” Vector answered as he checked his own hand. “Considered going into law after, but I don’t know. It’s expensive and I’m just me. There’s a lot of things I want to try and I’ll be paying my loans for years already. I guess I’m figuring things out right now.”</p><p>“Hit me!” Charmy chimed in.</p><p>“Same.” Espio said. “About the cards, I mean.” </p><p>Espio took the moment Vector spent passing out additional cards to think over what the crocodile had just said. “I’m just me,” was a telling choice of words. “I might only have known you for a few hours, but I think you’d do well in law school. Even if you don’t look like it.”</p><p>Vector frowned as he made eye contact with Espio. “What do you mean, ‘don’t look like it’?”</p><p>Vector set his hand down. “21. Beat that.”</p><p>Charmy set his hand down. “Tie!”</p><p>“What?” Vector exclaimed and scooped up their hands. “I was sure I won.”</p><p>Espio didn’t bother complaining that he wanted to draw again.</p><p>The cards were dealt and Vector picked the conversation back up, briefly smiling at how energetically Charmy picked up the cards he was dealt. The kid had won three consecutive hands before Espio had joined them. “What made you move to Casinopolis?”</p><p>Espio took his time answering, checking his hands first. He wanted to answer that it was personal, but Vector was already being hospitable and open himself. It’d be rude to not give a proper answer. That didn’t mean he had to give out every detail right here and now. “Between immigrating to the city and immigrating to the country, the city is easier. There are more conversations to be heard, making language study easier. And I was able to procure a job easily enough. I wanted to travel, so I did.”</p><p>“Any long-term plans?”</p><p>Espio glanced at Charmy without turning his head. He’d be lying if he denied he was considering adopting the kid who’d been through so much these past 24 hours, assuming he didn’t go to a relative outside the city after this was all over. “I guess that remains to be seen.”</p><p>Vector nodded as he dealt himself a third card. “Well, you two need any hits?”</p><p>“No!” Charmy practically squealed, having been waiting patiently and quietly containing his excitement while they chatted. “Because I have Blackjack!”</p><p>Vector put his hand down and lowered his gaze toward Charmy. “Are you cheating, kid? That’s six hands in a row you’ve won.”</p><p>“Hee, hee,” Charmy giggled, “Vector is bad at this game!”</p><p>“Hey, at least I won earlier!” Vector stated. “Espio hasn’t won at all!”</p><p>“Actually,” Espio said and laid down his hand, “I also have Blackjack.”</p><p>“Fine, fine,” Vector griped as he collected and reshuffled the cards, “I’m bad at my own game. I think it’s time to check on the laundry. Espio, why don’t you join me? Charmy, do you want to watch TV or play with the cards?”</p><p>“Cards, please!” Charmy said and reached for the deck. “I want to shuffle like you do!”</p><p>Vector stifled an inward complaint about the cards becoming bent and let the kid have his fun. He then led Espio past the kitchen and into the laundry room. </p><p>“So,” he said quietly, “I was thinking about the best way to start investigating. I think the bank manager is our best starting point.”</p><p>“As I had said.” Espio agreed.</p><p>“But!” Vector cut in. “Not by just sneaking up on him by sneaking into his office or jumping him in some alley.”</p><p>Espio had definitely imagined just sneaking into the bank and holding the manager at knifepoint. He figured jumping him in an alley was probably Vector’s first thought.</p><p>“We tail him to his home.” Vector explained further. “Get him while he’s comfortable and alone so he can’t call for help. That should get him to lower his guard a bit.”</p><p>“What if he doesn’t live alone?” Espio asked and was met with silence. The washer finished its cycle and Vector switched the clothes to the dryer.</p><p>“Alright,” Vector said at last. “It’ll still be an hour until your clothes are dry. I’m going to do some shopping so we can feed the kid later. Will you stay here until I get back?”</p><p>“Sure.” Espio agreed. “But, can I borrow your phone or a computer? I want to see the footage from the bank.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Vector responded, “I’ll bring you my laptop from my room.”</p><p>Vector did just as he said and when he had left the home, Espio pulled up the news articles regarding the bank incident. Everything emphasized the incident as a kidnapping, a few articles barely mentioning the attempted robbery at all. Information about Charmy’s parents was scarce. Although Charmy himself was named and pictured, his parents were only stated to have been killed “in the kidnapping.” That almost made it sound like it was proven Espio, who was consistently accused of being the sole kidnapper in these articles, had killed Charmy’s parents just to get to the kid. Espio got a cold feeling in his stomach as he agreed more and more with Vector’s theories of a conspiracy. Too many different news stations were giving the same false information, too many of them emphasized an unconfirmed kidnapping and barely spoke of an attempted robbery, murder, a bomb being brought into the bank, and dozens of hostages who should have been giving their own accounts for what happened. Speaking of the hostage accounts, the phrases quoted were vague:</p><p>“I was afraid for my life.” One said.</p><p>“There were four of them,” Another said.</p><p>“They all went into the vault, and then there was an explosion.”</p><p>They were hardly detailed or opinionated. </p><p>Charmy put down the cards and flew over to peer at the computer from over Espio’s shoulder. Espio was just about to watch the released footage from the robbery. It was in black and white, the image somewhat grainy. The sizes of Nack, Bark, and Bean made them distinguishable enough but their faces were a bit difficult to see through the grains. On the other hand, Espio’s face was clearer. As if a light was shining on him specifically from a nearby window. There was no sign of the tape he knew was on his hands at that point, and nothing seemed to be in Nack’s hand which simply seemed oddly raised without purpose. It wasn’t the best editing in the world, but it sure seemed to have fooled some people.</p><p>“Pretty weird,” Charmy said.</p><p>“Do you know about video editing?” Espio asked the bee before pointing out Nack’s raised hand. “Look, someone removed the gun but not his hand. You can see how he should be holding something. This footage looks incriminating, but we could contest it.” Espio looked at Charmy who seemed confused. Maybe he should have used smaller words? “In court, this might not actually help the villains.”</p><p>“Oh!” Charmy exclaimed as he pointed to Nack’s hand. “Yeah, I think I see it!” </p><p>“I’m back!” Vector called as the door opened. He carried a few bags of groceries in each hand and walked them to the kitchen.</p><p>“Let me help.” Espio said as he closed the computer and followed.</p><p>“Me too!” Charmy called as he followed after.</p><p>The kitchen was a bit small for all three and the next four minutes were chaotic as they pushed around each other, but the groceries were away. Vector set out a package of cookies and a glass of milk for Charmy before asking for Espio’s “help” with the laundry.</p><p>“Okay,” Vector said once the laundry room door was shut, “new plan. This one I actually think is better but also is risky. We need to search Charmy’s house.”</p><p>“What for?” Espio asked.</p><p>“We need to look into their shipping records. Literally, anything about them, their work, their friends and acquaintances could be useful. But most of all, we’re looking for any lead they might have had a connection to someone who matches my profile of the mastermind.”</p><p>Espio remembered Vector’s profile. Someone rich and powerful. Someone who could influence the media and possibly the police, and would now have an alibi. “I remember. So, should we ask Charmy where he lives?”</p><p>“I already asked this morning,” Vector said, lowering his voice a little more. “Thing is, the place is almost definitely being watched. If not by the assassins then by undercover cops for sure. Probably both.”</p><p>“I can go undetected.” Espio answered.</p><p>“Maybe,” Vector responded. “They know you’re a chameleon though. They could be watching with heat-sensing equipment by now.”</p><p>It’s true, even Espio wouldn’t get past that.</p><p>“So, I think we should do it tonight,” Vector said. “Since you’re cold-blooded your temperature will drop with the air. It’s not perfect and we might still get caught, but I’ll be on the lookout outside. If I see anything, I’ll warn ya.”</p><p>“Alright.” Espio agreed. If it was shipping documents he was looking for, Espio was sure he’d spot them easily enough given his own occupation. Other than that, maybe he should search for a diary or any kind of journal either parent kept. It sounded like they knew they were in trouble from what they said in the vault. They might have deliberately left something behind.</p><p>“We’ll go after Charmy falls asleep,” Vector said just as the dryer signaled its completed cycle. “No need putting him in danger.”</p><p>“Alright.” Espio agreed again, watching as Vector collected Charmy’s clothes.</p><p>“You’re stuff’s all dry now. Feel free to change here.” With that, Vector left to get Charmy changed.</p><p>It was tough patiently waiting for night to fall. Espio and Vector spent it trying to entertain Charmy. At first, it was easy, but as the day wore on the child became more solemn. When the kid was worn out in the evening he sank into the couch in front of the TV. It’d be easy to think he was simply tired, but Charmy didn’t close his eyes and his stare was glossed over. It was obvious he was lost in his thoughts at this point. Espio felt guilty for not including Charmy in their plan. He worried Charmy might suspect they didn’t have any plan at all. However, the worry that Charmy might desperately want to go into his own home and accidentally alert anyone who was watching the place outweighed the other concerns. If he really was worried the adults had no plan, it’d be clarified tomorrow.</p><p>Charmy fell asleep on the couch by nine, and to make it easier to sneak out Vector set the kid in his bed and closed the door. They waited about a half hour more and then snuck out. Espio was camouflaged before Vector even had the door opened and they trudged into the night. Occasionally, Vector seemed to get antsy and looked around while coming to a near stop.</p><p>“What is it?” Espio whispered at a quiet corner.</p><p>“It’s just,” Vector attempted to whisper but had to pause. He was too loud at first and had to make his voice even quieter. “You’re so quiet, I can’t tell you’re behind me.”</p><p>“It’s because,” Espio hesitated. He hadn’t exactly told Vector anything about his training and now wasn’t the time to give him a shock, “camouflage wouldn’t be effective if just anyone could hear me.”</p><p>“True,” Vector agreed, “but I think we need a system.”</p><p>Espio snorted a short laugh. “It’ll look weird if you say we should hold hands.”</p><p>Vector jolted a bit and glared in the general direction he heard Espio’s voice. “Oh, a sense of humor, huh? How about every so often when I stop at a crossroads or you need to communicate something you just give my coat a light tug? That way I know you’re here. It’ll be the signal that everything’s gone well after we get what we need too.”</p><p>Espio pictured himself tugging on the larger reptile's coat like a child does to their parents and frowned to himself. Well, at least no one would see it. “Alright.” </p><p>A few blocks later and they were passing through a residential area. The neighborhood was a bit on the nicer side with the townhomes possessing fenced-in front lawns. Many cars were parked on the street, and Espio silently noted each one with tinted windows. There were three on this street.</p><p>The crocodile kept walking. He’d go to the end of the street and watch from around the corner. Espio on the other hand stayed. He climbed the fence and walked around to the back of the home. He’d check the windows before he dared try any doors, a feat made easy by the fact he could cling to the walls.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you all are liking the fic so far, consider following me on twitter.<br/>https://twitter.com/Kazeki98</p><p>I'm pretty boring, but I'd like to see what everyone is into and maybe we can swap memes</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Suspects And Neighbors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vector waited in the cold for what felt like an hour. Staying warm wasn’t hard when he could keep moving or do literally anything to distract himself, but standing guard and watching a dark street for any signs of movement didn’t allow that. Despite what it felt like though, it was just over thirty minutes when Vector felt a tug on his coat and he turned to take a different route home. The entire time he was sure no one was following them and he smiled at just how smoothly everything went. Then his smile faded as he reminded himself he didn’t actually know how it went. He couldn’t ask Espio just in case someone was following. He’d have to wait until they reached his house.</p><p>When he neared his house, Vector noticed the living room light was turned on and he felt his whole body tighten. They didn’t leave the lights on. The sound of racing footsteps sounded beside him and hurried to the house. For a moment Espio was still unseen, but his concern gave him away. His camouflage dropped as his emotions rose, and Vector hurried behind him. As the chameleon reached for the doorknob, Vector reached over him and pushed him back with one hand. Espio lowered his hand, stood back, and drew his knife. </p><p>To be honest, Vector thought Charmy might have simply woken up in the middle of the night and turned the lights on looking for them. But, he couldn’t blame Espio for thinking of worse scenarios and he wasn’t about to complain about him being prepared for the worst. That didn’t stop Vector from opening the door slowly enough to let them see inside before any knives could be thrown though.</p><p>To Vector’s surprise and horror, there was someone else there besides Charmy. The moment Espio saw her the chameleon raised the hand holding the knife, ready to send the blade flying. Vector was on top of the chameleon in an instant, pinning him in a full-body hold as he bent over. </p><p>“Hold it, Espio!” Vector said.</p><p>“Vector.” The woman called out. She was a cream-colored rabbit with orange and brown markings around her eyes and on her very long ears. Vector knew her to be Vanilla Rabbit, his neighbor from across the street. She was in her early thirties and a single mother to a daughter about the same age as Charmy. Though he admired her kind air and polite mannerism, she looked quite angry at the moment. Still, Vector wasn’t sure if he was happy or more scared of how she managed to show her frustration without ever raising her voice. “There you are. Do you know how long I’ve been here keeping Charmy company?”</p><p>Vector released one arm from around Espio and scratched the back of his head. “Uh, no ma’am. If you don’t mind me asking, why are you here with him?”</p><p>“This poor child,” she raised a gloved hand to her cheek as she explained, “I found him crying for you out on your stoop. And on such a cold night!”</p><p>Guilt washed over Vector in an instant. It must have done the same to Espio because the chameleon was out of his hold in half a second and walking toward the couch. </p><p>The chameleon bowed to Vanilla shortly. “Ma’am.” He said respectfully before continuing to the child sleeping on the couch beside her. Charmy was curled up, practically in a ball. Espio scooped him up in both arms and started walking toward the bedroom, giving a slight nod to Vector. That left Vector with trying to figure out just how much Vanilla knew. </p><p>“Erm, so,” he started without any articulation. The woman just stared at him patiently, her face giving away nothing. “I guess you’ve got a lot of questions then?”</p><p>“Do I?” Vanilla asked in return. Vector felt his stomach drop as he feared she may still not give away anything, but Vanilla took pity on him and continued. “I don’t know, Charmy was quite hysterical and said many things. Perhaps he answered many of my questions already and perhaps he gave me more to think on. All I’m wondering right now, Vector, is why did you leave that poor child all alone?”</p><p>Vector found it difficult to find words. He had been more concerned at figuring out whether or not the police were already on their way to find the supposedly missing child, but it seemed Vanilla was more concerned about their poor caretaking. Could it be Charmy had already won her over for them? It’s not as if Charmy hadn’t convinced him in less than an hour of talking. The kid was honest to a fault.</p><p>“Well, you see,” Vector stammered, “I don’t know if the kid told you or not but his parents were just killed…” He waited for her to show some sort of shock. There was none. Charmy must have mentioned it. “I came across him and Espio running away from the culprits. Espio’s been framed and it’s possible the killers want Charmy as well. If nothing else he’s a witness and not afraid to tell people the truth even if it makes him more a target. I went out to help gather evidence to clear Espio’s name and track down the killers.”</p><p>“The man in the room is Espio?” Vanilla asked and Vector nodded. “And, the child has murderers looking for him and you left him alone to cry in the streets at night?”</p><p>“I-!” Vector started but had no real defense.</p><p>“No,” Vanilla said more understandingly, “I realize you couldn’t have known that would happen. Perhaps I say it coldly because it is late or because I came across a crying child without much context. Vector, will you tell me more about what is happening in the morning?”</p><p>“Uh, yes, of course.” Vector answered and stepped away from the door as Vanilla stood to leave. </p><p>The rabbit offered him a small, tired but gentle smile. “It’s very clear to me that Charmy cares about Espio. I won’t be calling the police.” </p><p>Vector shut the door with a sigh of relief and walked to his room. Charmy was on his bed, awake and holding a picture frame in his hands. Espio turned to the crocodile, a hand on Charmy’s back as he sat beside him.</p><p>“I was just telling Charmy where we were.” Espio stated. </p><p>Charmy sniffled as he clutched the frame tightly with both hands. “Thank you, and I’m sorry.” </p><p>Vector walked over to them to see what he was holding so tightly. It was a family photo of Charmy with his parents smiling outdoors. Espio must have grabbed it while searching the house.</p><p>“Are you going to catch the bad guys?” Charmy asked.</p><p>“You bet,” Vector answered. “Didn’t I make that clear earlier? We got a plan and everything!”</p><p>“I want to help.” Charmy said through another sniffle.</p><p>“No.” Espio answered immediately.</p><p>“But-!” Charmy cut in.</p><p>“Of course you can help!” Vector cut in over both of them. He already felt enough guilt about what Vanilla described, there was no way he could stand pushing Charmy’s emotions further tonight. “You’re our top informant, you know? We’ll have lots of questions to ask you, and when the time comes and the bad guys are caught? We’ll need you to stand next to the police and point them right out for us! So, get some sleep! Their day is coming, and you’re helping put them behind bars!”</p><p>Charmy reached out a hand and grabbed one of Vector’s fingers. “Sleep with me?” </p><p>Vector hesitated. He was sure Espio wanted to ask about Vanilla, and they still needed to go over what he retrieved from the house.</p><p>“Please?” Charmy asked more quietly, his eyes wide and desperate.</p><p>“Of course!” Vector answered, kicked off his shoes, and started climbing into bed without even considering changing his clothes. “Move over, I’ll sleep by the wall so I don’t accidentally crush you.”</p><p>Espio started to stand and was ready to make his way to the living room but Charmy caught his hand. </p><p>“You too?” Charmy asked.</p><p>Espio hesitated, glancing between Charmy and Vector. “I don’t think the bed is big enough…”</p><p>Charmy scooched closer to Vector and patted the newly freed space. “Please?” He said lowly. “I’m… still kind of scared. I… dreamed Nack shot you…”</p><p>Espio kicked his shoes off and climbed into the bed.</p><p>So, that’s what awoke Charmy and had him crying outside after they left. The poor kid. Judging by what Vanilla said on her way out, he must have told her about that nightmare. </p><p><i>“It’s very clear to me that Charmy cares about Espio.”</i> She had said.</p><p>As Vector laid on his side he watched Espio set the picture up on the dresser next to the bed so that Charmy could see it. It was clear to him that Espio cares about Charmy. Vector wasn’t going to let anyone separate them. Once the picture was set, Espio turned the light off and laid down. Vector shut his eyes.</p><p>“Vector,” Espio whispered, “can we trust that woman?”</p><p>“Hm?” Vector asked, sleepiness already starting to take him. “Yeah, Vanilla’s a good lady. Smart too, and kind. She already likes you. She won’t call the police. Told me so.”</p><p>Vector reached a hand around Charmy who had started to snore and pulled the child closer. As he did, he also felt the back of one of Espio’s hands against his stomach. Espio must have been holding Charmy in a similar way, and now he was pulled closer to Vector as well. Espio glanced up, his gold eyes shining in the moonlight brought in by the window. Vector realized his own hand was just under Espio’s neck and this wouldn’t be very comfortable, so he wrapped his arm around both the chameleon and bee.</p><p>“Goodnight, Es.” Vector said, hoping his words would destroy any awkwardness arising.</p><p>Espio lowered his face toward Charmy where Vector could no longer see it. “Goodnight, Vector.” Came his muffled voice before they both drifted off to sleep.</p><p>Vector woke up early, around 8 a.m. to be precise. It surprised him at first because he was used to sleeping past noon, but then again he also usually stayed up much later due to his job. He didn’t remember the reason for going to bed early until he pressed his hand into the mattress to push his body up. As his weight bared into that one hand, the mattress sank beneath it and as the mattress sank two more bodies rolled into it. With a grunt and a whine of disapproval, both Charmy and Espio were forced to wake up as well.</p><p>“Ah, sorry,” Vector said as he shifted to sit on his knees, “forgot you guys were there.”</p><p>“Morning,” Charmy said groggily as he sat up. </p><p>Espio must have grabbed on to Charmy as they rolled because he was now releasing both arms from around the kid and had ended up in the center of the bed. He didn’t say anything until he was able to sit up on the edge of the bed and started straightening out his clothes. When that was accomplished he gave a short, “Good morning.” </p><p>Something about the exchange started to make the gears in Vector’s head turn, but it was still too early to figure out what they were on about.</p><p>“Vector,” Espio said. His tone was serious and to the point as if they’d been up for hours already. “We should go over the papers I grabbed last night since we didn’t get the chance before.”</p><p>“Hm? Yeah, but how about breakfast first?” Vector said, inwardly groaning as he felt his stomach growl. “You’d like that too, right, Charmy?”</p><p>“Yeah, breakfast.” Charmy agreed.</p><p>Espio looked displeased but didn’t argue. “Fine. Could you get that started while I get Charmy changed? I grabbed him a spare change of clothes while we were at his house last night.”</p><p>“Alright, alright,” Vector said and left the room. He’d bought some cereal but as he crossed the hallways he felt the bitter chill of the air. Today was supposed to be cold with the temperature consistently dropping into tomorrow morning. Instead of cold cereal, perhaps oatmeal with diced fruit? And coffee, lots of coffee. He’d light the fireplace too. That’d come first.</p><p>As he tossed some firewood onto the grate in the firebox, his deck of cards caught his eye. They were still sitting on the coffee table. Now it clicked, what thought had tried to form in his head first thing in the morning. While playing cards Vector had tried to create a conversation that let him and Espio get to know each other. It started to dawn on him that Espio had actually revealed very little about himself. On the contrary, Vector had been able to notice some of what the chameleon was thinking and feeling based on how he acted. For instance, just because Espio seemed guarded or reluctant to speak did not mean he was a bad person. Rather, Vector would say Espio was one of the better types of people. He had bonded to Charmy quite quickly and was willing to risk his own life to protect the child. He did this while displaying qualities of an intelligent person; working out the flaw in Vector’s first plan immediately and having the restraint to not act on his own flawed plans when Vector pointed out the holes. This meant Espio must have been aware it’d be easier to escape the police and assassins if he simply abandoned Charmy, but Espsio was willing to take the risk for the kid’s sake. Vector started to wonder if Espio saw something similar to the kid’s predicament somewhere in the chameleon's own past. Something that made him feel immediate compassion and companionship. Based on how little information was given up during the card game, getting Espio to open up about something like that might not be easy.</p><p>With the oatmeal heating up on the stove and coffee brewing, Espio and Charmy entered the kitchen. Charmy sat at the table while Espio walked over to Vector.</p><p>“Want any help?” The chameleon asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Vector answered as he brought out two mugs, “why don’t you start making your coffee and then take the bowls to the table?”</p><p>Espio agreed and started pouring the coffee into two mugs. “How do you like yours?”</p><p>“Can I try coffee?” Charmy asked from the table.</p><p>“No,” Espio answered quickly, “it’ll stunt your growth.”</p><p>“Aw, just a taste?” He whined in return.</p><p>Vector covered his cup to signal Espio to not pour any coffee in. “Sure,” the crocodile answered, “just a sip though.”</p><p>No first-time coffee drinker liked it black, let alone a child. Vector poured a tiny mouthful’s worth of coffee into his cup and walked it over to Charmy.</p><p>Espio frowned. “What if he’s bouncing off the walls later?”</p><p>“One sip won’t hurt,” Vector answered and handed the cup over.</p><p>Charmy’s eyes lit up as he gasped with excitement. “Thank you!” He said and hurriedly poured the liquid into his mouth as if the cup was at risk of being taken at any moment. Charmy flung his face forward, spitting the liquid back into the cup as his face twisted in disgust. “Blehg! How can you drink that?!”</p><p>Vector started laughing loudly as he took the cup back. “Haha, you’ll understand when you’re older!”</p><p>Espio had taken over filling the bowls with oatmeal while Vector teased Charmy. He walked one bowl and a cup of milk over to Charmy and set them on the table. As Vector went to the sink to rinse out his cup he watched as Espio picked up his own mug and bowl and started to head to the living room. </p><p>“Hey, Es,” Vector called, “no food in the living room.” </p><p>Espio glanced back reluctantly and then back to the living room. “Vector, please, I want to solve this case quickly.”</p><p>“No food in the living room and no work at the kitchen table.” Vector reiterated, trying to sound both gentle and serious at the same time. “We can all work on it together after breakfast. And, we’ll work better with food and caffeine energizing us.”</p><p>Espio didn’t look happy about it, but he listened and returned to the table. Vector finished making his coffee and filling his bowl and headed to the table. As he walked over he noticed Chamry had his bowl raised to his face and was shoveling the food into his mouth. Espio merely grinned as he ate his own meal. </p><p><i>“What are they plotting?”</i> Vector asked himself.</p><p>“Hey,” Vector tried to say to Charmy, “slow down before you choke!” </p><p>Charmy lowered his now empty bow and smiled. “Done! Now, can I work?”</p><p>He asked for permission, but he didn’t wait for it. He flew from the table and out to the living room where Espio had put his messenger bag out on the couch.</p><p>“By yourself?” Vector complained. “Wait for us to finish. And drink your milk!”</p><p>Charmy flew back over and Vector sat down to eat. He furrowed his brows as the kid chugged his milk. </p><p>“Listen!” Vector tried again. “It’s bad for your digestion to inhale your food and drink like that! Besides, you can’t start without one of us-!”</p><p>“I’m done.” Espio stated from beside the bee. “Thank you for the meal. I’ll take care of Charmy while you finish.”</p><p>Vector’s jaw dropped. He hadn’t even noticed Espio speed eating as well. “Well, fine,” Vector complained, “I guess I’m eating alone then.”</p><p>Espio walked his dishes to the sink where he washed his and Charmy’s bowls. He gave Vector a quick glance that could have been remorseful but didn’t say anything to him. Instead, he walked on to the living room and started unpacking the documents he took from Charmy’s home and placed them on the coffee table. </p><p>“How do we start?” Charmy asked.</p><p>“Well,” Espio answered, “these are shipping documents. We’ll sort them based on who received the deliveries. Then, we’ll research all the people and companies that received them. We’ll find out if they match Vector’s profile and if they do we’ll add them to our list of suspects.”</p><p>“How do we research them?” Charmy asked, then his eyes lit up with excitement. “Do we investigate them all?”</p><p>“No,” Espio answered, “we’ll use the internet first and investigate only the plausible suspects.”</p><p>That sounded about right. Vector knew Espio was smart.</p><p>“And middlemen,” Vector called out from the table. “Small companies or individuals getting a lot more honey than it seems like they should. They could be delivering it elsewhere.”</p><p>“Noted.” Espio answered.</p><p>As he watched them work, Vector found himself eating faster. It only took a few minutes for him to finish, and then he hurriedly set out to join them, forgetting to wash his dishes in the process.</p><p>Researching the companies and individual destinations was probably the lengthiest part. Some small businesses had little to no information on the internet save for a single page website. Some individuals had nothing more than a small social media presence. Even one that Vector thought was a potential middle man only had a social media set to “friends only”. The weird part was Vector was sure he’d seen the canine mobian somewhere but couldn’t remember where. Him aside, the bee family’s honey distribution reached some impressive places. </p><p>Vector started reading off their list of suspects. “Ebony Hare, owner of one of the top casinos in the city. Known for its after-hours nightlife and adult entertainment. He has power, money, and he’s known for his short temper. Foxy Hare, his wife who owns a club. She’s a little less likely to be a prime suspect as her club is rumored to only stay in business due to what money her husband gives her. Still, she received regular shipments. Renfield T. Rodent, owner of THE biggest casino in the city. He owns three five-star restaurants too and they all have shipments under the same company name. Because of that it looks like he’s the top customer. Suspicious because of our profile, but makes sense given the business he’s in.”</p><p>“Three suspects then.” Espio said.</p><p>Vector held up the file for the dingo. “Four. This ‘Harry’ guy, I don’t know why but I don’t like him.”</p><p>“Do you want to start with him?” Espio asked.</p><p>“Well, actually-” Vector started but a knock on the door interrupted them. Espio began to push Charmy into the hallway. It wasn’t until they were securely out of sight that Vector even dared check the peephole of his door and once he looked through all the tension he had released from his body. He opened the door and greeted the visitors. “Hello, Miss Vanilla.” He gave the woman a warm and polite smile before looking down at her daughter beside her. “And, Cream, right?”</p><p>He’d seen Cream playing outside a few times and Vanilla sometimes spoke of her in their passing conversations but until today he’d never spoken to the six year old. She was an adorable little rabbit with fur matching her mother’s patterns. She wore a simple red dress and matching shoes and her eyes shone brightly. Vector extended a hand and she shook it with both her tiny hands.</p><p>“Yes, that’s right Mister!” Cream answered.</p><p>“We made you soup,” Vanilla said as she held up a large pot she was carrying with both hands. “I thought we could discuss a few things over lunch.”</p><p>“Ah, sure,” Vector said bashfully. He couldn’t remember the last time someone cooked for him. “Come on in.”</p><p>Vanilla and Cream stepped inside, the older rabbit looking around the living room and pausing until the door closed. Once she heard the door shut she spoke. “Are Mr. Espio and Charmy here?”</p><p>“We’re here.” Espio answered as he and Charmy came out from the hallway.</p><p>“Hi, Miss Vanilla.” Charmy greeted her. He must have caught onto Espio’s reluctance because he didn’t leave from behind the chameleon.</p><p>“Hello, you two.” If Vanilla noticed this she didn’t draw attention to it. Instead, she raised the pot in her hands and continued on to the kitchen. “I’ll just warm this up on the stove.”</p><p>Espio just watched her go, and Vector hurried over to scold the two. They hadn’t so much as left the corner connecting the living room and hall. </p><p>“Hey, guys,” Vector whispered as to not let Vanilla overhear, “be polite won’t you? I’m telling you she’s a nice-”</p><p>Vector noticed their eyes were staring off, ignoring him, and he followed their gazes. They were watching Cream who clung to the corner of Vector’s couch, shyly watching the two. </p><p>“Look, Es,” Vector said teasingly, “you’re scaring her because you haven’t said hello...”</p><p>“What?!” Espio practically jumped, his whole body tensing. </p><p><i>”Ah,”</i> Vector thought, <i>”so, Espio doesn’t like to be accused of being scary? Or maybe it’s just cute kids thinking he’s scary?”</i></p><p>Espio quickly hurried over to greet Cream. He was in such a hurry that the kid backed up at first until he extended a hand. “Hello, my name is Espio the Chameleon. What’s your’s?”</p><p>Cream took his hand and shook it, conquering some of her shyness. “Hello, Mr. Espio. My name is Cream.”</p><p>“Cute!” Vector heard Charmy say quietly before he flew over and cheerfully greeted the girl. “Hi! My name’s Charmy! Nice to meet you, Cream!”</p><p>“Hello! Nice to meet you too!” Cream responded.</p><p><i>”These two might have their guards up, reasonably so, but they still know how to behave.”</i> Vector thought to himself. Finding this to be acceptable he decided to help Vanilla in the kitchen. The soup was heating up on the stove and she was drying the breakfast bowls with a paper towel. Vector realized he only had five bowls so she must have washed his from that morning. That was no way to treat a guest.</p><p>“Ah, sorry for the mess.” Vector apologized.</p><p>“Hm?” Vanilla looked at him curiously. “Oh, it’s just one bowl, Vector. Hardly a mess. When I opened your cabinet and only saw two bowls I almost panicked! I had somehow forgotten you normally live alone and might not have enough dishes for everyone. Silly me, I almost ran over to my house for additional bowls but then I thought, ‘what if the bad guys are watching the street? They’ll notice me running dishes over here!’ What a silly idea!”</p><p>Vector laughed. Still, he appreciated the caution.</p><p>Vanilla continued. “I didn’t know what everyone liked, so I played it safe and made a potato and veggie soup. It’s just about ready.”</p><p>Espio walked into the doorway behind Vector and listened in.</p><p>“It already smells delicious.” Vector answered.</p><p>As Vanilla took a bowl from the stack she had piled up she looked at Vector’s dining table and paused. “Oh! But, you only have four chairs. Do you have a spare somewhere, or maybe…?”</p><p>Espio piped up. “Oh, don’t worry. I can move the papers we have out and we can eat in the living room.”</p><p>“Wha-” Vector turned around quickly to say something, he didn’t know what but something! Espio, however, was already turning away to clean up the living room. The fact he was already facing away from Vector didn’t hide the smirk on his face. <i>“This guy…”</i></p><p>The soup was an overall hit. Any reluctance Espio and Charmy had toward Vanilla was gone by the first bite, or so Vector thought. When she started asking about how the investigation was going, Vector noticed Espio’s smile dropped immediately. Well, it wasn’t like Vector had to give out specific details. He didn’t suspect Vanilla in the slightest but he also knew how to be tactful and not risk endangering his neighbors.</p><p>“We have a few suspects.” Vector answered. “Next, we’ll investigate them individually.”</p><p>“And?” Vanilla asked her tone a little sterner. More like the previous night. “Does that mean leaving Charmy alone?”</p><p>“Ah!” Vector was left speechless again. He actually already had a plan formed, for investigating someone that very night. It did involve leaving Charmy behind.</p><p>“Well,” Vanilla said, “there’s no way about it. Cream and I will watch him.”</p><p>Espio looked down to the floor before meeting Vanilla’s eyes. “Miss Vanilla, you do seem like a very nice lady, but how can I trust you to take care of him? How do I know you won’t endanger him by calling the police who might have an officer involved with the criminals?”</p><p>Vanilla seemed to consider this only a moment. It seemed she had an answer prepared but wasn’t certain if she wanted to say it. “Cream, Charmy,” she started, “would you two take the dishes to the sink and wash them? Charmy, if you’ve never washed dishes before, Cream can show you how.”</p><p>“Okay!” They both answered and took the dishes to the kitchen. </p><p>When Vanilla heard the faucet going she continued. “My late husband was actually an officer of the law. He was shot and killed just outside of the city about three years ago. They said it was done by a criminal he and his partner were transporting. What they didn’t know was that he had called me that night. He said his shift was over a half hour before he was killed and he was going to dinner with a couple of coworkers. He didn’t say who, but why would he possibly have been transporting a criminal while off duty? Of course, I argued this and tried to press for a case, but all my efforts fell on deaf ears. I was given excuses and flimsy scenarios without evidence. No one was ever arrested or tried for his murder. So, you see, I do believe there are at least two corrupt officers in our force if not more.”</p><p>“I…” Espio started. “I’m sorry for your loss. If you’d be willing to watch over Charmy when we cannot, I’d be very grateful.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://twitter.com/Kazeki98</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. In The Closet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One investigation leads to another.<br/>And then there's the closet.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve got a couple of important notes to make.</p><p>The first is, this is where I need to start pointing out the tags. There’s going to be plenty of NSFW stuff here. Some non-consensual drug usage and threats of rape. And the closet. So, read this where no one else can read it.</p><p>The second is, I realized while looking back over chapter three and comparing it to my notes on what information is to be given in each chapter I neglected to state outright what Charmy’s parents did for a living. They’re in honey distribution. They had the product shipped from a distant hive and regulated distribution within the city. I meant to have Vector or Espio ask Charmy directly about his parents’ work, but I wanted the bee to be happy and forgot &gt;&lt;;;;; Maybe I’ll edit later maybe I’ll just leave this note.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5:</p><p>Vector’s investigation plan was simple: He’d go to work and Espio would join him in secret.</p><p>He explained the Chaos Emeralds played in four different locations, two of which matched up with their suspects. To investigate Ebony Hare and Foxy Hare, all they had to do was wait for him to play their scheduled shows. He’d get Espio in the back door, Espio would camouflage and find their offices, then search for anything incriminating that hinted at a link to or a motive for the murder of Charmy’s parents. Simple.</p><p>So simple, Espio found himself dwelling on what could go wrong. He was silently seated with the band equipment in the back of their van. At times like this, he’d prefer to meditate and keep his mind clear of useless anxieties, but the bouncing instruments and heavy speakers threatened to knock into him with every pothole. He couldn’t let his guard down.</p><p>It’d be nice if he had more than one knife. If only he was able to stop by his apartment and restock. Sure, ideally there’d be no need for violence but just in case, it couldn’t hurt to be more prepared.</p><p>The van hit another pothole and if it hadn’t been cold enough to make them form overnight, Espio would suspect the driver was doing it on purpose. The band manager was at the wheel, a white bat by the name of Rouge. </p><p>“Sorry about the bumps, everyone.” She said as if reading his mind. </p><p>Espio was confident he’d stifled every grunt that threatened to form and had never once dropped his camouflage, but he still glared at her from the back.</p><p>“Hey, Rouge,” a red and black armadillo said from the passenger seat, “are we playing the same set as last week?”</p><p>“Hm…” Rouge frowned. “Well, yes because this is the set most on theme with Ebony’s brand of entertainment. But, you know, Vector brought up a good point the other day. We haven’t come up with any new songs in a while. We should start considering doing that. A few different themes couldn’t hurt.”</p><p>The red echidna sitting in the center of the back seats answered. “I don’t really like Ebony’s ‘brand’ as you put it. It won’t be easy coming up with new songs for that place.”</p><p>The pink echidna to his left spoke next. “It’s not as hard as it seems. If you write a love song, Vector can remix the beat into something more electric and rave-like.”</p><p>“Melody before lyrics,” Vector said. “But, I guess we can work like that too. If I’m treating it like a remix, I don’t see why we can’t work on both at the same time. Just don’t get too attached to it sounding a specific way while writing it.”</p><p>Espio adjusted himself between the backseat and the heavy speaker next to him. He needed to focus. Not on the conversations of the car but what he’d be doing once they arrived at the casino. He folded his hands into his lap, breathed in, and back out. His mind was clear.</p><p>And a pothole made him bounce.</p><p>****</p><p>The van arrived at their destination. When the band members piled out of the seats to unload their equipment, Espio soundlessly climbed over the backseat and waited. When the last bit of equipment was unloaded, Vector needlessly held the trunk door open while chatting away with the crew, and Espio climbed out. He gave the crocodile’s coat a light tug to let him know he was out of the vehicle. Vector casually shut the door.</p><p>The band entered through a back employee’s only entrance, their manager making a joke about Vector’s keenness to hold the doors for them throughout the night. Once inside, Espio was on his own. The chameleon quickly parted from the group with just one last glance toward Vector. </p><p>He’d return either after two hours have passed or once he’d secured any evidence in the messenger bag he’d been sure to bring. That way, whatever the results, he’d use the band as a ride back to Vector’s. Espio thought a moment about where to go. The casino was enormous and Charmy’s parents worked in honey delivery. They already confirmed they brought shipments to this establishment, so the type of evidence they needed was specifically a motive to kill or a direct connection to Nack, Bark, and Bean. Simply checking around the kitchen or front desk areas for documents any employee could spot would be useless. He had to think smarter than that.</p><p>As for the establishment… Espio looked around as he exited the back employee areas and entered the entertainment area. He was securely clinging to the walls, high up and close to the ceiling where no one could accidentally bump into him. From there he could see the stage area where the live entertainment would soon play. About a hundred dining tables were scattered around a dimly lit, smokey room. The waiters walked around carrying their trays with open coats and shirtless bodies. The waitresses wore tights but no skirts or pants and Espio had to agree with Knuckles’ sentiments of not caring for this place’s “brand.”</p><p>Vector had explained that most floors would not be worth checking. The casino, bars, and restaurant made up most of the first and second floors. Most other floors would belong to the hotel aspect of Ebony’s business. Ebony’s casino was first and foremost called a hotel on paper. Though no one saw it as such that is what the owner himself called it. When Espio left the dining area he got a glimpse of why.</p><p>The front room, the place where all guests entered, was painted a shining gold color and brightly lit. A red carpet stretched from the front doors to the check-in desk which was stationed in perfect symmetry ahead of the expansive staircases that lead to the next floor. There was no sign of half-dressed staff here. All staff wore immaculate black and white suits and dresses, bowed to the guests with unfaltering smiles, and guided them to their desired facilities as if they were royalty. Espio could hardly believe the two areas he’d seen were connected and on the same floor no less. If all of Ebony’s twenty-two story tall building was to be as mixed-flavored as these two rooms, Espio was going to have his work cut out for him. It’d be best to cut straight to the chase and find the work area of Ebony Hare himself. Search his private documents, his bank records if possible. Anything suspicious linking him to the Bee family, the bank fiasco, or Nack.</p><p>But, where was his office? </p><p>Vector had said it was most likely on the higher levels. He probably had one on the lower floors for managers of the hotel but they would want to find a more personal, less accessible area. Espio weighed his options. He snuck into an elevator, climbing in from above as guests entered. The guest's elevator had a limited selection of buttons, as he guessed. Floor 4 required a keycard, floors 5 and 6 were labeled with an “S” and required physical keys. Espio had never been in a place like this and had no idea what these locked floors might be. “S” for storage? Physical keys for employees? Keycards for guests? The same keycards they needed to enter their rooms? That could be it. Floor 4 could be special luxury services while 5 and 6 could be extra supplies and equipment. It probably took a lot to keep facilities running and well-stocked. Floors 8 through 14 were easily accessible to everyone, with another exception of 7 and 13 being completely absent from the panel. Some buildings didn’t have a floor 13 access out of superstition. 7 was likely used as a noise buffer between the guests’ rooms and louder parts of the business. Espio could try to make guesses about what would be on such floors, but he simply wasn’t a building architect. He knew nothing of the subject, so there was little point. This elevator had no access to anything after floor 14 except 17, 18, and “Roof.” </p><p>Espio supposed there were other, less accessible elevators within the building that led directly to the missing floors. Among those would be office areas, VIP guest floors, and Ebony’s personal area. If he had to guess, Espio suspected Ebony’s area would be on one of the highest floors. Floors 19, 20, 21, and 22 were prime suspects. What would Vector do? Probably start at 22 and work his way down, if he found access. Espio didn’t have to worry about finding access though, necessarily. As soon as the last guest left the elevator the chameleon dropped down from the ceiling and hit the button for “roof.” All he needed was an unlocked window.</p><p>When the elevator opened, Espio was met with a blast of frigid air. The sudden temperature change was enough to break his focus and cause him to drop his camouflage. Thankfully, the freezing temperatures also meant there was no one outside at this late hour. Against limbs that desired nothing but a complete lack of movement, Espio walked toward the edge of the building. He passed several tables coated in a light frost and a closed pool. At the edge of the building was a short fence and he gripped the handrail firmly. It too was piercingly cold.</p><p>He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, held it, and exhaled. The walls would likely be just as coated in frost. Slippery. If he was unfocused, he would die. Another inhale, hold, exhale. He climbed over the fence.</p><p>The surface temperature of the walls was well below freezing. A cold wind blew pellets of frozen air in his face. Tiny bits of ice that would probably melt before they ever hit the ground but were a hindrance and an annoyance at this elevation. Every instinct he had demanded that he stop all movement, that he wait until the sun rose and warmed him. But that wasn’t an option. Somewhere out there was a person who hired a team of hitmen to erase a family. That person was still a threat to Charmy. They couldn’t risk him being seen, which meant he couldn’t go outside and play. He couldn’t go to school or see any of his friends. It was only a matter of time before Charmy realized these things. If it got too out of hand, if they never found the culprit, or if Charmy was found and targeted first, the best Espio would be able to do would be to get him out of the city. What then? Return him to distant relatives where he could easily be tracked? Hope they had some information on the case or otherwise just believed Espio and Charmy at face value for what happened? Officially kidnap Charmy and try to provide for him? Leave the country? A dishonorable life on the run, preventing him from making friends, keeping him from a stable and consistent education, limiting his career options in the future, giving him no place to return to? Espio lived that life. He couldn’t force it on someone else, not if there was even the possibility of another option.</p><p>“This is for Charmy.” Espio said as he lifted his hand and began to descend the building. </p><p>Skyscrapers were a bit interesting with their windows. Unless the building was to be rented out as apartments, the windows rarely opened. They were instead suited for natural lighting purposes. Tall and completely sealed. As Espio stuck to the shadows he made sure to ignore every window that followed that pattern. Those rooms weren’t what he was looking for, so there was no point in so much as looking inside. No, what he wanted would be the one area where the windows would be of a different shape. The one window that would open, would lead to Ebony Hare’s personal apartment. A custom framing for the very person who oversaw the construction of the entire building. He found it as part of the twentieth floor. </p><p>There was no telling how long the square framed window had been unlocked. Most likely the hare never saw a reason to lock it, being so high up. There was also no reason to question it. Espio silently slipped inside and stood in a shadow while he took in his surroundings. It was a bedroom. A high-end one with the lingering smell of...after-hours activity, he’d put it. He’d never met Ebony Hare, had no face to put to the name, and had no guarantee he was linked to Charmy’s case but he was getting an image of his personality and it did not sit well with Espio. </p><p>Ebony had a bed much larger than a king-sized mattress. His furniture was sparse, but red velvet curtains hung over the windows, the sole dresser, and the headboard. Furred cuffs were still dangling from said headboard. Espio suddenly wanted to get out of the room quickly, but his body was still frigid with cold and he couldn’t quite hold his camouflage. That didn’t necessarily mean there was nothing he could do though. He has still trained in stealth after all. Even if he’d been out of practice up until these past few days required it of him. He crept to the bedroom door and soundlessly cracked it open. Beyond was an office space, dark and silent. Perfect. </p><p>Espio silently left the bedroom and entered the office space. A single work desk sat in front of the window, a laptop on its surface beside a landline phone. A large bookshelf stood against the right wall opposite the bedroom door. The last wall had a single door in the center. Espio decided that before he busies himself with investigating he should confirm the area was secure and took a peek through that door. It led to a hallway, brightly lit but silent. He had time.</p><p>First, he checked the desk. Supplies, business papers, bill statements, nothing incriminating. The laptop was password locked, of course. Next the bookshelf. More bill statements, employee folders, repair records, recipes for the bar and restaurant areas, shipping records…</p><p>There wasn’t anything odd. Even records of the Bee family’s honey entering the facility only showed that Ebony was a customer, that much was already known and not suspect in its own right. Espio brought his hand up and pinched the horn on his nose. What would Vector do? Well, the bees delivered honey and honey was food. Duh. If. IF Ebony was connected and doing something he shouldn’t, would the evidence be in the recipes folder? Would it be disguised in code? Some of the documents included the suppliers of the ingredients, and some of those suppliers weren’t named. They were redacted with a simple string of stars. Espio had ignored them earlier as not every recipe that shared ingredients with this supplier called for honey, but if this was the only thing suspicious it was worth a look over.</p><p>The ingredient itself wasn’t listed in direct connection to the supplier, but a little process of elimination solved that. It was called “A.P.” another suspiciously unrevealing name. It was mostly found in alcoholic drinks, only a couple of them sharing honey as an ingredient for sweetness. </p><p>Espio had sorted these files and set them on the corner of the desk but now he sighed to himself. He could continue, he could try to uncover who was manufacturing “A.P.” and what it was, but should he? There was no guarantee it was connected to Charmy’s case and he was running out of time. It was possible he should have already rendezvoused with Vector. Scaling the exterior of the building had taken a good chunk of time and he hadn’t seen a single clock since they parted way. Maybe he should simply go back and ask Vector what he thought of Espio’s findings?</p><p>And then the door opened.</p><p>A flash of light broke into the dark office. On reflex, Espio had camouflaged but for his eyes which had been pouring over fine print documents in nothing but moonlight for the past thirty minutes, it was too much. The light burned his eyes and broke his focus. His camouflage dropped and an angry gasp alerted him to how much trouble he was in. </p><p>Before his eyes could even adjust, Espio was reaching for his knife. Large, muscular, furred arms reached around and crushed Espio in a bear hold. He was lifted off his feet, kicking the person holding him doing absolutely nothing to detour his captor. When his eyes finally adjusted he saw his knife had fallen partially under the desk. The person holding him was a tall, brown bulldog with a stoic face. Without a weapon there wasn’t much Espio could do, especially since his arms were pressed firmly at his sides and he was facing away. </p><p>In the doorway stood Ebody Hare. He was smaller than Espio had imagined. He had mostly black fur with a white muzzle and blue accents in his ears. Dressed in a brown business suit and wearing his reflective sunglasses indoors, Espio couldn’t see his eyes but he made out a few different expressions that passed his face as the hare stared him down.</p><p>He started at angry. A stranger broke into his room, that made sense. He moved on to surprised, then confused, and then...smug</p><p>“Well, well, well,” Ebony said as he neared the chameleon, “look at who we have here. And what exactly do I owe this visit to?” </p><p>He waited for Espio to answer. Stared him down and… studied his features? </p><p>“Not talking, huh?” Ebony asked and noticed the folders left out on the desk. Looking through them he nodded to himself. “The patsy’s made it this far? Doc’s not going to like this. Maybe I should throw you off the building? Quick and done. Then again, ain’t nothing connecting me to that mess you all made the other day. No reason to bring the pigs sniffing around these parts.” He scratched his face. “Tell you what. I’ll just deliver you straight to ‘em. How’s that sound?” Ebony waited but still Espio said nothing.</p><p>Should he try to reverse this? Interrogate Ebony?</p><p>“Did you hire Nack?” Espio finally asked.</p><p>Ebony suddenly let out a loud laugh, doubling over slightly as he held his knee. “And here I thought you were here because you were on to something!”</p><p>What did that mean? He called Espio a patsy, that must mean he knew something. But to say that, did it mean he wasn’t involved with Nack or that he simply thought Espio was more informed than he was?</p><p>“Did you?” Espio asked again, more pressingly. His increased volume was met with an increase of pressure as the bulldog tightened his crushing grip.</p><p>“Nah,” Ebony answered with a grin as he neared Espio, “not my style dollface.”</p><p>Espio went still as Ebony traced his lower lip with a single finger.</p><p>“If you’d like though,” the hare continued, “I can give you a little education on what my style is. Before I send you away, I’m sure the boys wouldn’t mind if I delivered you a bit broken.”</p><p>With that Ebony drew a small tin from his pocket. Espio watched as he opened it and pulled out what appeared to be a small, semi-transparent square. It could easily be mistaken for a child’s sticker. A small bit of red contained the letters “A.P.” </p><p>“Hold him still,” Ebony said to the bulldog. With all the expertise of someone who had done this a hundred times, Ebony Hare shoved his finger into Espio’s mouth. He placed the sticker on the chameleon’s tongue and grinned as Espio tried to bite down on his hand. The hare moved quickly, getting his hand too far back too fast for Espio to hurt him, and when he withdrew he simply smiled at the amount of saliva he’d been covered in.</p><p>Espio struggled to spit the sticker out, to remove it from his tongue. He didn’t know what it was and he didn’t want to find out, but it was dissolving quickly. </p><p>“What is this?” Espio hissed out.</p><p>“Get comfy, love,” Was all Ebony answered. “I got a phone call to make.” </p><p>The hare jumped up on his own desk and reached for the phone, speaking as he was dialing. “Blackjack, just hold onto him until he’s too desperate to escape. Shouldn’t be more than a couple of minutes, then go watch the door. I don’t want any interruptions.”</p><p>****</p><p>Vector and the Chaos Emeralds played their set. With their instruments properly tuned, it went much better than their last show, but as they began to pack up, Vector was obviously troubled. The band tried to coax out what was bothering him but to no avail. When the truck was loaded up the crocodile looked back to the building.</p><p>“You know, guys,” Vector said, “I think I’ll get back on my own.”</p><p>Most of the band was surprised at this, though Rouge smiled and gave a little, “Oh-ho?”</p><p>“Hold on,” Knuckles said, “we have another show tomorrow. You can’t stay here and get wasted.”</p><p>“Who said anything about that?” Vector retorted. “It’s, uh,” he tried to think of a valid excuse. He was an adult, he could damn well do as he pleased but if he said as much he and Knuckles were bound to start fighting. “Research.” He finally answered. “For the new song.”</p><p>“Knuckles is doing lyrics, right?” Mighty asked, unconvinced.</p><p>“Now, now, boys,” Rouge answered. “If Vector wants to have a risque party night that’s his business. Just don’t stay up late and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. Oh, and don’t you dare call out tomorrow.”</p><p>“Right, right,” Vector answered back as the band reluctantly got in the van. Vector wondered if staying behind meant he’d be getting a call from Rouge in a few hours about some equipment left behind she wanted to be retrieved. Whatever he had more important things to do. Namely, find an invisible chameleon in a skyscraper filled with thousands of people. Oh boy.</p><p>He entered the building back through the staff entrance and approached the smokey bar scene. Sure enough, he spotted one of Rouge’s recorders had fallen to the floor behind a stack of boxed supplies. She was so careless. She insisted on recording all of their shows to improve their sound and complained about how expensive these would be if lost. Still, she lost them frequently. </p><p>Vector turned the device over in his hand once before placing it in his pocket. One less hassle to worry about tonight. As for the next step… Perhaps he should take a seat for a bit by the door and see if Espio shows up? It’s a big building, the chameleon could just be running a little late. He’d give him fifteen, twenty minutes tops before setting out to search for him. In the meantime, he’d figure out exactly how he would go about searching.</p><p>The after-hours entertainment didn’t include live music, but it did include a live show. Vector enjoyed a good strip show as much as the next man, though these types of girls weren’t really his thing. Was that hypocritical to some degree? Well, he’d never judge someone just for trying to make ends meet. The way his student loans were gathering interest it wouldn’t be too long before he’d, no wait that’s not why he was here. </p><p>“Can I get you something to drink?” A waitress asked. She was a tall and thin canine. Vector crassly didn’t hide his gaze wandering to her semi-exposed thighs as her tights made it look like he was seeing everything and nothing at the same time.</p><p>“Just one.” He answered. “What do you recommend?”</p><p>A few minutes later and she had brought out a drink. A few minutes after that, there were two waitresses sitting with him at his table. A few minutes after that, there were five drinks on the table. As Vector roared with laughter at a joke he couldn’t remember it suddenly occurred to him, this wasn’t what he was here for! There was a reason he refused every drink the girls brought!</p><p>“Aw, come on, Vecy,” The second waitress, a yellow cat said with a little whine in her voice said. She reached in close to him, stared in his eyes, and lifted a glass to him. “Just have a little drink. I promise it tastes fine.”</p><p>Ah. Wait. That’s right, this one joined when Vector had neglected to drink anything, but that shouldn’t usually be a problem, right? Loads of customers must nurse their drinks. </p><p>“Yeah,” Vector answered, “but only if you two ladies join me.”</p><p>“Oh, Vecy,” the canine said with a giggle, “we’re not allowed to drink on the clock!” </p><p>“So, uh,” Vector tried to buy time, “when is your shift over?”</p><p>The canine lifted her hand to her smile and looked down, a blush on her face. “Actually, in just fifteen minutes…”</p><p>“Oh?” Said the cat. “Well, I can cover for you. If you want to have fun that is.”</p><p>“Really?” The canine perked up, her tail wagging.</p><p>“Sure, I’ll help check him in and everything.” </p><p>Vector wondered if the conversation had shifted somehow.</p><p>“Okay, Vecy,” the canine said while raising a glass in her hand, “I’ll drink with you!”</p><p>Red flags.</p><p>Vector lifted a glass and pretended to drink. He let some of it in his mouth, some of it spill alongside his long neck, and felt his shirt get a little soaked under his coat. Then he spit some back into the cup. The canine to his left lowered her glass with a satisfied hum and grew complacently silent. Waiting for something. Vector decided to be bold and attempt to get some info out of these girls. </p><p>“So,” he said to the cat, “you’ll be checking me in, huh?” He lifted a glass to her. “Care to join us, then?”</p><p>The cat smiled, a bit nervously. “My shift doesn’t end for a few hours. Maybe another time?”</p><p>“How about I call room service?” Vector continued. He pressed a little closer and brought the glass closer to her mouth.</p><p>“Oh boy,” she said, fighting to keep her smile. “She gave you the really strong stuff, huh?”</p><p>“Heeheehee,” the canine giggled, “suuure did!”</p><p>“And you didn’t tell me sooner?” The cat complained, her smile faltering a moment. “What if he just drank it and I didn’t volunteer to cover for you?"</p><p>“It’s fine, it’s fiiine.” The canine said as she reached an arm around Vector’s neck and began to kiss him. “The moment I saw him, I knew I had to have him. Who cares if I get fired tomorrow?”</p><p>Oh boy. </p><p>“Did you spike your own drink too?” The cat asked.</p><p>“Duh! It’s better that way!” The canine glared at her coworker even as she grabbed Vector’s snout and turned his neck further than it should and forced her lips on his. Nothing about this was hot.</p><p>He needed to think quickly. They’d just admitted to attempting to drug him. The one to drugging herself. If he got up too quickly it’d reveal he wasn’t under the influence. If he did nothing the canine might start initiating public sex any second now. Her hands certainly were bold with her movements.</p><p>“Hold up!” The cat protested, much to Vector’s relief. “You can’t take him here! Get up!” </p><p>The cat got out of her seat and grabbed the canine by the neck. She forced her off of Vector who then spotted a security guard’s belt. The beginnings of a plan started to form as he thought of how to solve all his problems at once. </p><p>“No… no…” Vector began to crawl from his seat, once again tapping into his impressions of a whiny drunk. “I can’t… I’m just, it’s just…”</p><p>The waitresses watched in shock as he made his way from the table and toward the security guard. He said nothing more as he reached out. The guard who had been watching the main entrance hall and not seen Vector coming started to back up just as the crocodile’s hand grabbed the wall behind him. And then the waitresses watched as Vector planted a kiss on the guard. </p><p>“No!” Vector heard the two of them scream in two very different connotations. He had to repress the laughter he felt at the amount of defeat he heard in the canine’s screech. It made him not mind in the slightest as the guard shoved him harshly to the floor.</p><p>“I’m so sorry!” The cat said as she ran to Vector. “I’m so sorry, sir!”</p><p>The first apology was to the guard, the second to Vector. The cat’s eyes darted around as she realized she’d left the bar area. She’d be written up for sure being in this part of the hotel in the wrong uniform. </p><p>“Come on, sir.” She said. “Let’s get you cleaned up and then we’ll check you into a room with services... more to your tastes.”</p><p>Vector played along. He patiently waited as the cat allowed him to sober up in the staff bathroom. Waited as the two girls got into a shouting match about who was at fault here and who the managers would be hearing about tomorrow. He thanked the cat for checking him into a guest room and listened to her explanation that the room would be free of charge but any extra services he used would be charged. He listened to her footsteps as she left and sighed in relief when he was finally free of them.</p><p>All the while he had no sign of Espio. Something clearly happened to the chameleon. Vector turned the keys he’d snagged from the guard over in his hands. Most would probably be useless, but one was conveniently wrapped in a plastic grip the same color as the buttons on the elevator and labeled with an “E.” It’d been a time-consuming plan, but with this, he’d be able to search most of the building. </p><p>Vector had stayed in a place like this during Spring Break and like the curious college students he and his buddies were, they had gotten curious enough about the elevator system to learn a thing or two about their workings. He rode the guest elevator to the roof and then used the key to access the only locked elevator. Of course, the CEO wouldn’t want people easily gaining access to his private area, and of course, he’d still want to visit his luxurious rooftop pool in the summer. This was by far the quickest way of finding a route to private areas. As for Espio’s disappearance… Well, he wouldn’t have been so delayed if he didn’t find anything, right? He must have been around there somewhere.</p><p>This elevator had access to all the floors missing from the guests’ elevator. If Espio wanted to investigate Ebony Hare directly he’d have searched for his private office. A CEO would most likely have a room on a high floor. 22 was likely but was also closest to the roof. He might not want all that noise directly above him. In that case, it was probably reserved as a very special VIP party area. 21 was still a candidate but also slightly less likely for the same reason as 22. If 22 wasn’t a living/office area due to noise from the roof and was a party area instead, then 21 would also be less favorable for living due to the noise. Was this a solid deduction? He was using a lot of “ifs.” Still, Vector found himself hitting floor 20 with the resignation that he’d probably be searching all four floors anyway. If Espio was even still here. That was a grim thought, and he shoved it to the back of his mind quickly.</p><p>The floor was quiet and felt largely uninhabited. As he crept down the eerie hallways that felt so distant from the hotel below he gazed into the office spaces surrounding him. Slightly tinted glass-lined either side of the walls. He could effortlessly see in the meeting spaces with their long tables meant to sit at least twenty at a time. Only the immediate floor spaces were shielded from view as the wall met glass at just three feet high. Vector’s eyes turned away from the meeting areas as he started to make out distant voices from around the corner. There the walls were solid, no windows at all lining them. A single door was left open, the light of the hallway doing little to let him see inside. With the distance between them, Vector couldn’t hear what was happening either, but when the shadows began to move it was enough for him to know he needed to hide. He quickly moved into one of the offices where laid down on the floor and lined himself against the wall.</p><p>A shadow passed him by and Vector lifted his head just enough to see who it was. A large bulldog in a suit. Not only did he look quite a decent size larger than Vector, there was a noticeable bulge of brass knuckles in his pocket. He didn’t look quite like the security down below. Vector wouldn’t have messed with the one downstairs if he looked like this. Maybe this was Ebony’s bodyguard? In that case, where was Ebony? On this floor? Going to bed for the night? Vector let a few moments pass, enough time for the bulldog to turn the corner leading to the elevator and enter it if that was his goal. After that, he stood and cautiously reentered the hall. He made his way back to the lone door which was now left only cracked open.</p><p>Inside was none other Ebony Hare himself. Vector had seen him on TV and in magazines, but he was a bit smaller than expected. Had a loud voice though. He was talking on the phone, seated on his desk with his back turned to the door as he looked out his window. The moonlight reflected in, illuminating the hare’s silhouette and the reflecting off the metal surfaces of the room.</p><p>“Nah, gave him a little something to keep him off his feet. You can pick him up in a few hours, I’ll have him broken in by then.” There was a pause as Ebony listened to whoever was on the other end and Vector’s eyes searched the room. Then he saw it, a slight glint on the floor shining in the moonlight. He squinted both eyes and suddenly found himself holding his breath to prevent a gasp. Espio’s kunai. It could only belong to him. </p><p>The hare broke into sudden laughter. “What, you want details? You know what I’m going to do! If you’re that curious about it I’ll tell you all about it after the deed!”</p><p>And then the hare’s maliciously joyful mood was cut short. A knife was pointed in his face, a heavy and harsh hand gripped his body and neck.</p><p>“Put the phone down,” Vector whispered.</p><p>“Well, gotta go!” Ebony said and obeyed. </p><p>Vector didn’t give him any chance to scream for the guard, ask who he was, or ask why he was here. He struck the hare in the back of the head with the blunt side of the knife and Ebony fell unconscious. Vector wondered for a moment if he’d overdone it. Maybe he should have interrogated the hare about Espio’s whereabouts first. However, he had already noticed the door connecting to Ebony’s office. If the hare’s conversation was about Espio there was a decent chance he’d be there since the bulldog wasn’t carrying him away. Vector opened the door.</p><p>A chilly wind was blowing in from the open window and made the room horribly cold. Vector felt growing concern as he noticed the cuffs on Ebony’s bed, but he didn’t see Espio anywhere. Was he hiding? Camouflaged?</p><p>“Es!” Vector whispered, still concerned the bulldog might not have left the floor and was merely standing guard somewhere. “Espio! Are you in here?”</p><p>Vector heard a whimper from the closet. That wasn’t good. He didn’t take Espio for the type to whimper even when in pain. Not with the way he stood his ground until collapsing back in the alley when they first met. He opened the walk-in closet to see Espio sitting on the floor, his back turned and his face flushed and sweaty despite the chill. </p><p>“Are you alright?” Vector asked hurriedly. “What did they do to you?”</p><p>“N-nothing…” Espio said. He was visibly shaking, and it was clearly difficult for him to speak. “N-nothing yet…”</p><p>“Well,” Vector looked back to the door to the office, “come on then, let’s get out of here!” </p><p>Espio made a move to stand. He set a hand down on the floor to push himself up before immediately falling back to his knees. He sat a moment, looking away with his head bent down as if in shame and trembling all over.</p><p>“Seriously,” Vector said as he started to walk forward, somewhat glad Ebony had a walk-in closet, “what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Please don’t look!” Espio said quickly, a clear whine in his voice.</p><p>Vector listened for a moment and stepped back, but there was no solution to this situation that included him not finding out what the problem was. They needed to leave, and Espio couldn’t stand. He’d carry him out if he had to, but that meant getting closer.</p><p>Espio was now completely hunched over, his horn and forehead touching the floor. Vector bent down, got on one knee, and placed a comforting hand on Espio’s back. The chameleon gasped and shuddered beneath him. Not the reaction Vector was expecting but at least he didn’t tell him to go away.</p><p>“Espio, come on,” Vector spoke softly as he started to rub the chameleon’s back. “We’re partners in this, you can tell me what happened. If it makes you feel any better, I already knocked that hare out cold. He won’t be coming in here, so talk to me.”</p><p>Espio glanced upward and met Vector’s eyes. He wanted to speak but didn’t trust his ability to control his voice. He sat up instead and unfolded his hands that had been covering his lap. Seeing Vector’s eyes go wide and body tense but also seeing the crocodile says nothing in alarm or disgust gave Espio the courage to speak. Through ragged breaths, he managed to tell his story.</p><p>“I made my way to this floor and… began my search through Ebony’s records… I found nothing incriminating as-as to the case with Ch-Charmy, but…” He was grateful that Vector didn’t interrupt as he panted for breath and tried his best not to read into the red blush on the crocodile’s face. Anyone would be uncomfortable in this situation. “I did happen to… to discover… Ebony is adding an...an a-aphrodisiac t-to his recipes.”</p><p>“He drugged you?” Vector asked. Espio nodded. “Did he hurt you?”</p><p>Espio wondered. His pride certainly. His arms had surely been bruised by Blackjack’s hold. But, that probably wasn’t what Vector was really asking. What he really meant was, did he touch you? Espio shook his head.</p><p>“Good.” Vector said shortly, though there were clear traces of anger in his voice. He glared back at the door before turning back to Espio. “Let’s get out of here. I have an idea of how to escape.”</p><p>Again Espio tried to stand but couldn’t stop his legs from wobbling and giving out. Vector reached out to grab hold of him and Espio shuddered all over, closing his mouth tightly and covering it with one hand as a moan threatened to escape. Vector withdrew his hand quickly.</p><p>Neither one of them spoke for an uncomfortable moment. The only sound in the closet was Espio’s labored breathing. Vector started to feel himself start shaking and clamored to his feet. </p><p>“Alright!” The crocodile said too loudly before catching himself and whispering. “Alright! I’m just going to pick you up! It’s going to be okay!”</p><p>He reached for Espio who drew into himself. As Vector reached around him, the chameleon’s body tensed up. Espio bit down on one hand as Vector started to lift him and then, feeling dizzy himself, Vector set Espio down. Espio looked up at him with a moment’s confusion before seeming to accept the situation.</p><p>“Just leave me, Vector.” Espio said.</p><p>“What?” Vector stood there, shocked at the suggestion.</p><p>“I’ve become a liability. Just leave me and… please, take care of Charmy.”</p><p>Vector had no idea what was going on in Espio’s head. So the guy was drugged and overly horny, that didn’t mean he should be left here to whatever fate lay in store. Hell, if that were the case then Vector would have to-</p><p>And then it started to click. Vector realized why he was also shaking and why he couldn’t bring himself to carry the chameleon. Shit. He was the worst! How the hell could he be turned on by this insane situation? In the closet. With a guy. Who was drugged. Who was clearly suffering. As it was though, even if Vector chided himself back into a reasonable mindset, he doubted he could use the escape plan he had devised with them both in this condition. If Espio didn’t look so hot-No! No thoughts like that until the man was sober. No thoughts like that ever!</p><p>“Hey, Es…” Vector said quietly. His mouth suddenly dry and his throat hoarse. He walked behind Espio and got back down on his knees. “Listen, it’s going to be okay.” He reached around and pulled Espio into a hug, setting his head on top of his for a moment. He waited it out as Espio’s body shook and trembled at the contact, not saying or doing anything more until he started to relax into the hold. “I can get us out of this, but you need to trust me. Do you trust me?”</p><p>There was a brief pause before Espio opened his mouth. A few gasps for air sounding before he spoke. “...Yes.”</p><p>“Anything I do that you don’t want, just say so. Okay?” Vector asked but didn’t get an immediate answer. He guessed Espio was still wondering what he meant by that. </p><p>Vector let him know by rubbing his outer thigh first. Espio shuddered and gripped tightly to the arm Vector still had hugging him with both his hands. Vector felt the chameleon squirm with both legs, pressing into the crocodile. He needed release, badly. His large, bulky hand made working Espio’s pants open difficult but he didn’t dare use his second arm, not when it was being clung to like a lifeline. </p><p>With button and zipper undone Vector drew out Espio’s length. It was already completely hard and dripping with precum. Who knew how long he’d been in this state, just trying to resist and regain composure over himself. As Vector began to stroke the already wet shaft he heard Espio stifle a whine beneath him. </p><p>“Hey, Es?” Vector whispered as soothingly as he could. “This doesn’t mean anything. You’re still you after this. Ebony is the one at fault here, and you shouldn’t be ashamed. He’s been drugging hundreds of people, probably daily. The fact that you’re in this mess? That means nothing against you, only him. Okay?”</p><p>He felt a nod against his chest as Espio buried himself into Vector’s arm. He could feel the chameleon’s hot breath against his scales as cum shot out of his length. Vector hoped that’d be the end of it but the drug was potent. Espio wasn’t free of the effects just yet. Vector held his base for a moment, letting Espio catch his breath. A worried glance upward from the silent chameleon let him know it was time to continue and Vector restarted his movements.  </p><p>He pressed his thumb against Espio’s tip and rubbed small circles. This time Espio clung to him tighter, pressing his back into Vector’s chest as he pressed his lips shut as tightly as he could. </p><p>“When this is all over...” Vector said, partly to distract himself. It’d be wrong to enjoy this. “After we get out of this place, we’ll work to put that hare behind bars. Most importantly, just remember your value is still the same.” </p><p>He shifted his hand and started to stroke. Unable to hold his breath any longer, Espio opened his mouth and gasped for air as he watched. Espio’s grip on Vector’s arm eased for only a brief time until he felt warmth building up in him again. It was a heavy, unnatural feeling compared to anything he’d done on his own. A reminder that this was not a wanted or asked for situation. Still, he took comfort in Vector’s words. The way he had completely wrapped around him, making him feel secure. Giving him something to keep himself grounded. There wasn’t anyone he’d rather have to go through this with. </p><p>“Vector!” Espio accidentally shouted as he came, this time with much more force. </p><p>Espio finally felt himself start to soften. His whole body relaxing and the violent shaking of his body diminishing into a tired tremble.</p><p>Vector released his grip and said nothing as Espio started to slink against his chest. The chameleon’s ragged breaths slowly turned into heavy breathing and finally died down into even breathing. Vector had to stare forward at the door for a while. He didn’t trust himself to look down at the man beneath him and he certainly worried that the last cry out had attracted some unwanted attention, but all was silent. A bit too silent.</p><p>“Did you fall asleep?” Vector asked and finally looked down.</p><p>Espio opened a single eye and frowned. “Idiot, who would fall asleep at a time like this?”</p><p><i>“So he says.”</i> Vector thought to himself, wholly unconvinced. “Well then, let’s get the hell out of here.”</p><p>Espio stood up and turned his back to Vector as he zipped up his pants. </p><p><i>”After all that, he’s embarrassed?”</i> Even if he thought it was a bit strange, he wasn’t going to voice it. Espio would probably be happiest if they never spoke of this again.</p><p>“What’s your escape plan?” Espio asked.</p><p>It took him off guard to see Espio return to his direct self immediately but also was extremely comforting. When Vector saw him doubled over and asking to be left behind, he’d gotten worried that Espio was the type to blame himself for this type of thing.</p><p>“I’ll show you!” Vector answered as he went to Ebony’s bed. He examined the sheets and found them suitable for their needs. Removing one, he wrapped it around his arm and shoulder before climbing onto the window sill. “We need to climb to the roof.”</p><p>Espio looked at him wide-eyed. “Can you climb to the roof?”</p><p>Vector took a peek upward just to be sure. “Yeah. The bricks are wide and uneven. I’m confident in my upper body strength too.”</p><p>“They’re slippery with frost.” Espio pointed out.</p><p>“Need me to carry you?”</p><p>“No. I’ll be fine.”</p><p>Thus they scaled the top two stories and made it to the rooftop without hassle. Vector looked over the railing and walked along the building until he found a spot that met his needs.</p><p>“Now what?” Espio asked.</p><p>“Hey, Es,” Vector said smugly as he unfolded the sheet and opened it up in the air. “Did you know the first hot air balloons were made using silk sheets?”</p><p>“You can’t mean to parachute to another building.”</p><p>“I didn’t say parachute.” Vector grinned and looked down at him. “This time I really will need to carry you. Get on my back.” He watched as Espio looked down reluctantly. “Don’t trust me?” </p><p>The chameleon climbed on and Vector was inwardly relieved to not hear or feel any hot breath. There was no way he’d have been able to focus on doing this with Espio in his prior condition. </p><p>“Are you warm-blooded?” Espio asked suddenly and the question nearly broke Vector’s focus.</p><p>“Huh? Y-yeah,” Vector tried to hide the shaking in his voice. “Didn’t you notice?”</p><p>“I thought all crocodiles were cold-blooded.”</p><p>“The wide majority are.” Vector shook his head quickly and attempted to compose himself. “This trick is related to that, just be quiet a moment and watch.” </p><p>Vector put a foot on the railing and started to lift.</p><p>“Wait!” Espio said behind him.</p><p>Vector ignored him. He couldn’t hesitate. He needed the momentum of the kick-off. With a harsh spring from his knee, Vector jumped off the roof. He opened the sheet out above their heads and looked up into the fabric. Espio watched in awe as a yellow-red flame erupted from Vector’s mouth and gave lift to the sheet. </p><p>There was no way either of them was ever forgetting this night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think I'm going to start posting a little slower than every few days to a week. The reason being I don't think I'm getting much musicality through in my writing and I might be doing too much telling and not enough showing. Getting a couple of chapters ahead of myself and being patient with editing will improve the product. I've also built enough momentum to keep the project going and I think some good old fashioned smut is a place to hold you all over while I give this some extra polish.<br/>Feel free to follow me at https://twitter.com/Kazeki98 for updates and random stuff</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sweet Tooth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No time to rest</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6:</p>
<p>Vector had managed to get them to a nearby building with a lower roof and an exterior fire escape. They decided to flag a cab down to get back to his place due to how far away they were, however, it turned out to be unnecessary. Just as they finished making their plan, Vector received a call from Rouge. </p>
<p>“Hey, hon,” the bat said. She sounded tired and Vector could hear the sound of distant party music in the background. “I’m here at Ebony’s and I’m looking for a recorder I left behind. You didn’t by chance pick it up on your way in, did you?”</p>
<p>“Eh? Yeah,” Vector answered. “I kind of figured you’d ask me to fetch it anyway, so I picked it up earlier.”</p>
<p>Vector could hear her sigh despite having pulled the phone away from her face.</p>
<p>“Is that alright?” Vector asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, of course, it is…” She paused. “I guess I’ll head back and you can give it to me tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Wait!” Vector glanced at Espio waiting beside him. “Maybe you can give me a lift back? I’m actually outside, a little less than a block away. I can give it back to you now.”</p>
<p>Rouge took a moment to answer. “You’re not staying the night here?”</p>
<p>“Well…” Vector tried to think of an excuse. Rouge had clearly expected him to explore more of the hotel’s… services. “I did my research, so I’m done for now.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t take you for such a prudent and diligent worker.”</p>
<p>Vector didn’t respond to that. He had none. Maybe on another night he’d have stayed and done a whole different type of research more in line with her expectations.</p>
<p>“Well, alright then, I’ll pick you up. Where are you exactly?”</p>
<p>Vector told her his location and he and Espio waited for her arrival. When Rouge pulled the van up, Espio was already camouflaged. She watched quizzically as Vector opened the back passenger door, took a moment to mess with his shoe, and then climbed in.</p>
<p>“I’m not your cabbie, you know?” Rouge said from over her shoulder. “You could have sat up front.”</p>
<p>“Eh, sorry,” Vector explained, “I’m a little tipsy and wanted to stretch a bit. It’s not always easy being on the larger side. Oh, here’s your thing.”</p>
<p>Rouge frowned as she took her device back. Not a trace of gratitude on her face. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>Without a word further, she started driving them to Vector’s place. The crocodile could feel the tension in the air but wasn’t sure what it was from. It wasn’t like this was the first time Rouge showed a lack of gratitude when these supposedly expensive and valuable pieces of equipment were returned, so he tried not to dwell on it. He’d had enough excitement for one night.</p>
<p>When they arrived back at Vector’s apartment he made sure to thank his manager for the ride before heading toward the door.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you tonight.” Was all Rouge answered before driving off.</p>
<p>Getting inside, all Vector wanted to do was collapse on that big inviting couch and pass out. He nearly did just that, until the sudden presence of fuchsia brought his attention to his chameleon companion. Espio stood silently by the door, his gaze averted to the floor to his right. Vector would make a joke of him finding the floorboards interesting if he didn’t catch the dark circles beginning to form around the chameleon’s eyes. Maybe he wanted to say something, or maybe he was recollecting the worst parts of the night. Either way, he was lost in thought.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you take a shower?” Vector suggested. “I’ll put your clothes in the wash.”</p>
<p>Espio glanced up slowly, nodded, and did just that. Somehow, the silence felt both awkward and tense. Still, the chameleon wasn’t the only tired one. As soon as Vector had the washer shut and a sweater laid out for Espio he felt the weight of his eyelids bearing down on him. He decided it’d be best to take the couch and give Espio the bed so he would hear the door when Vanilla brought Charmy back in the morning. He brought the sheet out for himself and left the comforter in the room.</p>
<p>From Vector’s perspective, all he did was blink. However, when a thunderous knock came from the door and the vigorous shaking of the handle invaded Vector’s sleep he opened his eyes to a dark room. Espio must have turned out the lights after his shower, but that didn’t explain the racket. And there it was again, pausing only a moment before becoming louder. Vector could hear the sound of the bedroom door opening as he sat up from the couch and started toward the front door.</p>
<p>“I hear ya’, I’m coming…” He half mumbled as he cradled his head in one hand. No part of him was ready to be woken up.</p>
<p>He swung the door open, mouth already open to scream at whoever was there but left hanging open and silent when he saw Vanilla standing out in the dark. She was breathing heavily, her face flushed and red with panic in her eyes that eased when she saw him but didn't leave.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you answer?” She asked immediately.</p>
<p>“Answer?” Vector barely had the question formed when she continued.</p>
<p>“Your phone! I’ve been calling and calling!”</p>
<p>Espio was at their sides immediately. “Did something happen to Charmy?”</p>
<p>“No,” Vanilla answered, “but I was worried something happened to the two of you! I heard a gunshot from close by! It had to have been in one of these houses, and I immediately thought you two must have been in some trouble.”</p>
<p>Vector stepped outside and looked down the street. It was silent and dark. Most of the neighborhood must have ignored the sound or had already called the police to investigate it for them. </p>
<p>“How long ago?” He asked her.</p>
<p>“Ten minutes or less?” She guessed. “I called you a couple of times first before deciding I had to come to check on you even if it meant leaving the kids for a few. I’ve been knocking for a minute at least.”</p>
<p>Vector reached into his house and grabbed his coat from the hook before starting into the street. When Espio began to follow him, he turned back. </p>
<p>“Hold on, Es,” Vector said. “The police could already be on their way. You should stay inside.”</p>
<p>“But-” Espio started but was cut off by Vanilla.</p>
<p>“Maybe you should stay with the kids?” She suggested and started to hand Espio her keys. “The police might even suspect Vector if he’s alone. I’ll go with him.”</p>
<p>There was a moment’s hesitation but Espio took the keys and agreed.</p>
<p>“If you need anything,” Espio said, “just shout.”</p>
<p>“Sure thing.” Vector agreed.</p>
<p>Espio went to Vanilla’s home across the street while Vector walked down the road with Vanilla following behind. There was no movement in the darkness, and no noise save for the distant sounds of cars on other streets. </p>
<p>“What time is it?” Vector asked.</p>
<p>“About three-forty,” Vanilla answered.</p>
<p>He really hadn’t gotten much sleep. Morning commuters would be waking soon, tired, and groggy. Anyone else who heard the shot most likely chalked it up to being a part of city life and was currently hitting the snooze button on their alarm clock. It didn’t even occur to Vector that he could do the same. That whatever happened might not be connected to him or Espio or Charmy and thus not be his problem. Instead, he noticed the faint beam of light emitting from his neighbor’s covered basement window and walked straight toward it. </p>
<p>The gated fence had no lock, leaving the yard easily accessed. Vector and Vanilla were quiet with their steps and cautious with their footing as they circled the building and arrived at the beam of light softly illuminating blades of grass. The basement window was covered with cardboard, most likely from a box that had been broken down. As Vector crouched to the ground and lowered his face to the small hole he wondered if he was smelling faint traces of chemicals. He peeked inside. At first, it was hard to make out anything but a few colors. Angling himself didn’t help increase his view but when Vector realized the dark gray he was seeing was likely the basement floor, the traces of brown he could make out started to look like fur.</p>
<p>“See anything?” Vanilla asked.</p>
<p>“Not really,” Vector answered. “I see something, but it could be anything.” </p>
<p>He got up and started for the front door. He knocked loud enough to be heard even from a basement but probably didn’t wait long enough for someone to arrive from there before attempting to turn the doorknob. The door jingled against the lock. </p>
<p>Vanilla had no warning to the loud and sudden sound of the wood breaking in the night. Metal scraping and denting echoed out as she pushed her hands to the bases of her large ears. Vector lowered a leg and started inside the house. She took a moment to examine the damage done to the door.</p>
<p>“Hold on,” she said as she followed inside, “are you sure this is where the sound came from?”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Vector paused suddenly. “Well...” </p>
<p>“A basement light on doesn’t mean we’re in the right place!” Vanilla chided.</p>
<p>Vector looked around. Despite the door being broken into and two adults arguing in the living room, no one had come out to investigate. “Sure, but, where is everyone then?”</p>
<p>Vanilla looked around and listened for noise. Nothing. “You’re right…”</p>
<p>As Vector walked further inside, Vanilla found the light switch and flicked it on. They’d have a lot of explaining to do when the cops arrived. In the meantime, they could search for any victim who might still be clinging to life.</p>
<p>Vanilla found the bedroom empty, and Vector found the kitchen which contained the door to the basement. When Vanilla turned the light on there Vector turned away from the basement door. It wasn’t the smell of chemicals that was up here, but something sweet that had been cooked. They looked at the stove, counters, and sink. Two large cooking pots held traces of a red, sticky sugar candy having been made. Enough to satisfy the sweet tooth of at least a dozen children. </p>
<p>“Rock candy?” Vanilla said as she examined the pots. Who would make it at this hour of the morning and in such bulk?</p>
<p>Vector noticed a plastic container of honey was sitting on the counter and recognized the brand as the one Charmy’s parents distributed. He started to reach for it before Vanilla stopped him.</p>
<p>“Wait,” she said as she dug through her pockets and pulled out disposable gloves. “I think we’ve contaminated enough evidence already, right?”</p>
<p>Vector put them on, surprised they fit even if they were quite snug. “You’re prepared!”</p>
<p>“Cream gets a lot of sticky stuff in the car,” Vanilla explained as she put on a pair herself. “I’ve learned to always have these ready.”</p>
<p>With the gloves on, Vector picked up the container of honey and Vanilla poked the candy in one pot. The candy was hard, barely anything coming up as residue on her gloves.</p>
<p>Vector didn’t find anything too suspicious of the honey container. His first instinct when he saw it was to pocket the thing like it might be a clue, but when he stopped to think about it, it was probably just a regular cooking ingredient bought at the store. Vanilla probably wouldn’t approve of him taking it from the scene either. </p>
<p>The crocodile’s eyes shifted back to the basement door. That was right, they needed to discover exactly what was happening here, to begin with. Rock candy in a seemingly empty house with a boarded-up window after a gunshot rang out. Lots of pieces that didn’t add up. He tried the knob only to find it locked. As he lifted his leg he heard an, “ahem,” from beside him and lowered the limb.</p>
<p>Vanilla gave a smug smile as she plucked a set of keys from a hanger on the wall beside the door. </p>
<p>“Aha,” Vector laughed and scratched his head as he took a step back from the door, “that’s probably a better idea.”</p>
<p>Vanilla inserted a key that looked a bit larger than one meant for the front and back doors and gave it a turn. The lock opened.</p>
<p>They had already known the light to the basement would be on, but after crossing the darkened home it still felt eerie and out of place. A mixture of chemicals permeated the air. Nail polish, urine, and old eggs all seemed to mix revoltingly around their noses and the fur on Vanilla’s arms began to stand on end. Through all these odd sensations, there was no noise beyond their own footsteps. They each looked down, over the railing to examine the room as they descended the wooden staircase. Unmistakably this was someone’s lab. At the center of the basement were several sets of portable counters, all lined with pots and beakers. Tubes connected some to buckets for waste collection and the multiple sinks in the back of the room were all stained red and brown. Neither Vector nor Vanilla was an expert, but they could easily guess a variety of drugs were made here. </p>
<p>And, there at the wall across from the stairs was a body.</p>
<p>Vector felt like he recognized him instantly and hurried to the body. He checked for a pulse and as he did so, remembered his list of suspects. Harry the Dingo. Vector knew he recognized Harry when they tried to research him and could only find private social media accounts. So, they were neighbors. It made sense, Vector could remember Harry giving him the stink eye when he’d walk home in the middle of the night. Harry would be outside smoking a cigarette at three in the morning, the streets too dark for Vector to have remembered his face on those brief encounters alone. To think he’d find him in this baffling state.</p>
<p>The light furred, brown dingo was laying on the ground, his feet cuffed to a radiator built into the wall. Foam seeped out the corner of his open mouth. One hand was encased in red rock candy, a cylindrical block of it the approximate size of the pots upstairs. There were bite marks in the candy block and other random chippings of it had been taken off. His other hand was clasped around a handgun that he seemed to have fired, based on the gunpowder left on this hand. Vector looked closely at the hand holding the gun. It was badly burnt and red all over wherever the gunpowder didn’t touch. He also had something white in his hand next to the gun.</p>
<p>“Do you have a tissue?” Vector asked Vanilla.</p>
<p>Vanilla pulled one from her pocket and passed it over.</p>
<p>“I think it’s best we call the cops now, too.” He said and she nodded.</p>
<p>“He isn’t alive, is he?” She asked solemnly. </p>
<p>“No, he isn’t.” </p>
<p>Vanilla pulled out her cellphone and stepped away toward the window to make the call. Even if they assumed someone else in the neighborhood had reported the gunfire, it’d be best to call a dispatcher and let them know the exact address and why there would be civilians on the scene when the police arrived. In the meantime, Vector used the tissue to examine what was in Harry’s hand. It was a tooth. He wanted to take it out completely and examine it but figured that would mess up the police investigation and instead moved Harry’s fingers back to where they were. A quick examination of his mouth proved the tooth belonged to Harry himself. A bit of blood had mixed with his saliva and spilled out onto the floor. Did his tooth fall out while he bit the candy? It hadn’t looked cracked. Did he remove it himself? Why? </p>
<p>Vector looked over to the other side of the basement. There was a mark on the stone wall. A dark circular hole surrounded by a cracked indent. The bullet hole? Harry’s body was facing this way, but why shoot straight forward? There was a red toolbox near Harry’s hand as well. It looked as if he pulled it off of the shelves where he kept the chemicals needed to make his drugs. As Vector walked back to the table he started to get a feel for what might have happened here, though why it happened that way was a mystery. He crouched down to examine the shelf behind the open toolbox and was surprised to see another bottle of honey here. He reached out his hand and was just about to grab it from the shelf when a loud, commanding voice stopped him in place.</p>
<p>“Nobody move!” A brown echidna called from the stairwell. He was dressed in a police uniform and had his gun drawn.</p>
<p>“Oh, the police are here now,” Vanilla said to the dispatcher as she raised one hand.</p>
<p>“Vanilla?!” The echidna said in surprise. He put his gun down and waved his partner down the steps. A large rat with red fur followed behind him. “Why are you here?” He asked the rabbit. “And who is this?”</p>
<p>“My name’s Vector.” Vector immediately answered and backed away from the table slowly. He didn’t rise immediately, making sure the officers knew they meant no harm. “Vanilla and I are neighbors of this man. We came to check on him after hearing a gunshot.”</p>
<p>The echidna sighed before making direct eye contact with Vanilla. “You can’t just wander into crime scenes. That’s a crime!” </p>
<p>Vanilla frowned. “We came to see if a crime happened and if he was still alive. Something I don’t think you’ve confirmed yet, and I was on the line with dispatch just now.”</p>
<p>“It’s true.” The rat officer said from behind. “I just heard from them about civilians on the scene.”</p>
<p>“Still, it could have been dangerous!” The echidna said stubbornly. Even as he knelt down to examine the body. “Get forensics here, he’s already dead.”</p>
<p>“Right.” The rat answered.</p>
<p>“And you?” The echidna asked Vector. “You came for the same reason as Vanilla?”</p>
<p>“Ye-” Vector started but was cut off.</p>
<p>“Vector here is a private detective.” Vanilla lied. “I asked him to come with me after hearing the shot.”</p>
<p>The officer looked surprised. “I didn’t know there were any P.I. in this neighborhood.”</p>
<p>“I just moved here.” Vector explained. “I’m not actually officially working here, but I couldn’t deny Vanilla.”</p>
<p>“She has that effect.” The officer said with a smile. “My name is Remington, it’s good to meet you Vector. Even though circumstances could be better. Since you’re not working here-”</p>
<p>Vector quickly tried to gain control over the conversation before Remington pushed them out the door and into questioning. “He died by poisoning, right? He must have been alive until the moment the gun was fired. What time was that, Vanilla?”</p>
<p>“Just before three-thirty.” She answered.</p>
<p>“The door was locked and the only window was sealed. We found the key on the hook by the basement door in the kitchen.”</p>
<p>“No one was fleeing the scene?” The rat officer asked as he returned.</p>
<p>Vanilla answered. “It took me a little over ten minutes to go to Vector’s and wake him. We didn’t know which house the shot came from and came here based on spotting the basement light turned on. Someone could have escaped in that time.”</p>
<p>Remington stood up from his examinations. “I don’t think anyone has been here for a while, save for the victim.” He knelt down again and examined Harry’s hand. His line of sight followed the trail to the bullet hole in the concrete, and then back down to the toolbox. “He was restrained at the feet. His hands were coated in this…”</p>
<p>“Rock candy.” Vanilla pointed out.</p>
<p>“Seriously?” Remington asked, baffled by the choice of cuffs. “Rock candy hardens quickly but is usually chilled, isn’t it? There are boils and burns on his skin though. So, the killer dipped his hands in while the candy was hot? That’s… sadistic.”</p>
<p>Remington turned back to Vanilla. “But you two can’t be here. Come on outside and we’ll take your statements.”</p>
<p>Officer Remington and his partner weren’t happy about Vector and Vanilla having done their own mini-investigation before the police arrived but they were patient. It was clear to Vector that Vanilla was acquainted with Remington at least. Any chance they got they tried to redirect the conversation back to the crime scene to see if the two cops had figured out anything they might have not noticed.</p>
<p>“Such a cruel way of restraint must have made it personal, right?” Vector asked, hoping not to sound suspicious himself.</p>
<p>“Well, I think it could be gang relat-” Remington started but was cut off by his partner who Vector read the badge of to learn his last name was Rodent. “Anyways, do either of you have any connection to the victim?”</p>
<p>“No,” they both answered. Neither of them had ever so much as introduced themselves to Harry.</p>
<p>“Hm. And what prompted you to kick in the door instead of calling the cops?” </p>
<p>Vector hesitated. He wasn’t sure the police would accept he was simply a rash person. “Well, it just seemed like the right thing to do. I wanted to find him alive after all.”</p>
<p>“Even if it could have been the wrong place and you could have been shot?”</p>
<p>“...Yeah… I guess I thought it was worth the risk. The possibility of someone shot and bleeding out slowly versus the possibility of finding them and stopping the bleeding… I’d do it again.”</p>
<p>“Please don’t.” Officer Remington said without amusement. “Breaking and entering, tampering with a crime scene, these can be serious offenses and if someone was home and shot you they would have been in the right you see.” He waited for either to answer but neither Vector nor Vanilla did. “Well, I think I can let you both off with warnings this time but don’t ever do anything like this again.”</p>
<p>“One moment,” Vector cut in before the officers shooed them away. “What type of poison was used?”</p>
<p>“We won’t know until forensics comes back.” </p>
<p>“Was it a street drug?” Vector asked. “Something in the candy?”</p>
<p>Officer Rodent laughed under his breath. “Are you familiar with street drugs, Detective?”</p>
<p>Vector wondered. It wasn’t like he knew nothing from his own time on the streets, but this case was baffling. Harry must have eaten through the one candy cuff. Rock candy was essentially pure sugar. He must have been horribly dehydrated, but the radiator was right there. If he wanted to, he should have been able to break the candy open after consuming only part of it. If he’d done that there would have been plenty of candy left on the ground. Not only were there only shards of it, but Harry had also taken bites of the second cuff. If the poison was in the candy, and Vector had little doubt it wasn’t, Harry deliberately consumed more than necessary. A lot more than necessary. He fought the urge to eat more, reached his gun hidden in the toolbox, and shot at the last moment before likely having a seizure and dying. He knew he wasn’t surviving and fired the gun as a means of calling someone to his body. </p>
<p>“Not this one,” Vector admitted.</p>
<p>“Well,” Remington said, “We really won’t know until forensics tells us but it was probably Crystal Sweet. It’s a new drug that’s circulating and we’re trying to find the sources before it spreads too much. It’s very potent, akin to meth, and it is highly addictive. Harry seems to have been manufacturing it here. We’re not sure why he was killed but it’s pretty clear whoever did it knew about the drug’s effects and had a rather sick sense of humor. Please, keep this to yourselves.” Here he looked straight to Vanilla. “We can give you updates if you feel unsafe, however, if you talk too much about the case it could interfere with the investigation.”</p>
<p>“I understand,” Vanilla answered. “Please, keep me informed. I thought this was a safer neighborhood than this, so I’m worried about my daughter. I won’t tell anyone about it either.”</p>
<p>“Oh, right, Cream!” Remington’s eyes lit up a moment. “How old is she now?”</p>
<p>“She’s six.”</p>
<p>“Six years old…” Remington reflected. “You have to let me see her sometime. I bet she’s adorable.”</p>
<p>“I’ll think about it…” Vanilla’s smile was warm but the lack of promise in her response was evident. The officers let them go without taking them to the station, though they made sure to take down their addresses and run their I.D.s. </p>
<p>When they stood outside Vanilla’s door they could still see the police cars in view. The rabbit turned to Vector. “I’ll let Espio know what happened. With the police here, I don’t think we can get either of them back to your place safely.”</p>
<p>“True,” Vector said. “Espio’s clothes are still in the washer. I’ll put them in the dryer and bring them over later with his bag after the police are gone. That way they can make it back to my place.”</p>
<p>Vanilla reached for her doorknob, stopped, and turned back to Vector. “By the way, what do you think of Rodent and Remington?”</p>
<p>“Well…” Vector thought it over. “They didn’t make us feel welcomed but they let us off with a warning. I guess they didn’t leave much of an impression on me. Why?”</p>
<p>“They worked closely with my husband,” Vanilla answered. “I don’t know, Remington always seemed honest, but still… I never quite felt like I could trust him.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://twitter.com/Kazeki98</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Value</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little PTSD and some backstory. <br/>Well, I'm sure no one's still around who's ignored the explicit rating and tags by now but I made sure to add PTSD to the tags. <br/>In my personal experience, I find that even when you address and move on from trauma having new bad things happen always drags the old bad stuff up as if you haven't already ruminated over it for decades. Sadly, our favorite chameleon will be going through that. Hope you all enjoy and don't have a hard time sleeping tonight.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Espio looked around Vanilla’s home from the front door. The layout of the first floor was similar to Vector’s, but there was a staircase immediately before him leading to a second floor. Everything was just a bit wider too, which was likely useful to the rabbit family as toys littered the floor. Espio stepped inside and made sure all the curtains were drawn. Vanilla already had the windows covered and all of them locked. Smart woman.</p><p>He wasn’t sure what he should do. Charmy wasn’t in the living room, which meant he was most likely sleeping in Cream’s room. It felt wrong to go searching when he didn’t know what floor they’d be on, and it felt equally wrong to make himself comfortable on the couch. He settled on the thought he’d just get himself a glass of water and wait for Vanilla’s return at the dining room table. A quick search of the kitchen cabinets revealed the cups. As he filled one with tap water he glanced around and noted the differences between Vanilla and Vector’s homes. </p><p>Vanilla had placemats at her table to avoid scuffs and damages to the beige colored table cloth. Her chairs were cushioned with two of them having an extra cushion each. Espio wondered if it was to help the kids sit comfortably. He had noted it was a bit difficult for Charmy to reach over the table without using his wings at Vector’s place. Most of the cups in Vanilla’s house were plastic compared to the glass mugs at Vector’s and her plates and bowls were a plastic set with multiple spring colors. The subtle differences between adults with and without children. </p><p>Espio thought of his own apartment. A tiny studio with a futon, a kotatsu, and only two of each dish. And his weapon collection. It was just a place for him to rest after work and maybe entertain a friend or two. </p><p>He supposed after all this was over, a suitable guardian for Charmy would probably not be someone with a studio apartment filled with knives. </p><p>…</p><p>Espio felt the glass in his hand shaking, the water swishing around in the cup alerting him before anything else. His hand was trembling. He grabbed his wrist with his other hand and practically shoved the cup to his face as he started to greedily drink. His throat closed in on itself and he started to cough out the water. With a slam, he set the cup down and fumbled around the counters looking for paper towels. He found them and cleaned the water that had spilled both on himself and the floor. After that, he refilled the cup halfway and drank again, slower this time.</p><p>Was this the first time he doubted his ability to care for Charmy? Why? Why now? If it came to protecting the child he was surely qualified. No one was better suited for this job than him. But caring for, raising a child… Was that another matter entirely? What was he thinking? There was no guarantee he could even get custody if he revealed the mastermind all on his own anyway. There was no guarantee Charmy would want that as opposed to extended relatives. And then, his shaking grew. Espio slunk to the floor, his back pressed against the kitchen counter as he stared at the base of the fridge. The only guarantee was his lack of qualification. He only grew so attached to the child because he saw himself in his brave and determined eyes back at the bank. A child who had just witnessed an assassination. Espio should have realized immediately that made him unsuitable to be a parent.</p><p>Espio recalled being held in Blackjack’s grip as Ebony looked him up and down with lust. How helpless he was. He remembered being glared down at by his father when he had refused the family business. The bitter disappointment. </p><p>His eyes wandered up. The front of Vanilla’s fridge was covered in magnets and family photos and crayon drawings. He couldn’t remember a single part of his own childhood being as colorful as this single fridge. What could he possibly hope to accomplish by getting close to Charmy?</p><p>And then, he noticed a specific drawing with three figures. A tall one was drawn with green, a smaller one drawn in purple, and a flying one was drawn in yellow, black, and orange. The tall green one with a long snout and tail was holding a magnifying glass while searching the ground. The purple one was holding a dark gray knife while outstretching an arm protectively in the direction of the flying one. The flying one was holding a magnifying glass up toward the sun. A beam of light stretched from the glass to the ground. Over the heads of each figure, there were labels. The green one was “Detective,” the purple one was “ninja,” and the flying one was “informant.” </p><p>The crayon figures were drawn just well enough for him to recognize himself, Charmy, and Vector. On the other hand, perhaps it was his nature as a bee, Charmy had drawn some rather impressive flowers on the ground. Beneath a yellow circle with an orange smiley face on it to represent the sun, the ground was colored in darker green than Vector’s body. Charmy had left patches of the grass uncolored to draw in several different types of flowers. Having been made to study flower language as a child, Espio recognized a couple of them. He drew a good poppy and a rose even though the rose was coming out of the ground instead of a bush. He made a decent attempt at rhododendrons and hyacinths considering their complexity and the limitations of crayons. There were a few others that Espio didn’t recognize at all, perhaps drawn from the bee’s imagination.</p><p>Espio stood up and removed the magnets pinning the drawing to the fridge. He looked it over, not sure if Charmy realized he’d be burning any clues Vector could find on the ground or if he was going for some literal or comedic take on the phrase “shedding light” on the case. </p><p>“This,” he said to himself as he folded the drawing and tucked it into his sleeve, “this is going on my fridge.”</p><p>He’d simply have to let Vanilla know later.</p><p>Espio looked around the dark kitchen. He realized his mood had significantly changed quite a bit, multiple times in the matter of a few minutes. Rather than address it or bring back up the thoughts that had just weighed him down not long ago he decided to take the improvement he had and move on. He acknowledged that Vector and Vanilla could be quite a while, and exhaustion might have a role to play in his mood swings. So, he decided the best option was to check in on Charmy even if it meant searching the place a bit. </p><p>He found the bee asleep on an inflatable mattress in Cream’s room. The scene was so serene. Just two children sleeping with a little night light in the corner chasing shadows away. Espio got down and laid on the mattress. At the shift in weight, Charmy stirred and turned to face him.</p><p>“Espio?” The bee whispered.</p><p>“Hey,” Espio whispered back, “it’s still late. Go back to sleep.”</p><p>Charmy blinked a couple of times but didn’t shut his eyes. “Wait, I wanted to tell you something.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking. Like, all day and night.” Charmy said. “I’ve been thinking about how I can be a good informant like Vector said.”</p><p>Ah, he really did take that conversation to heart.</p><p>“I was thinking about things my parents said and people they met, but I can’t think of anything. I’m sorry…”</p><p>“Charmy, you don’t have to try so hard.” Espio attempted to console him.</p><p>“But I do!” Charmy said. His voice was raised but Espio quickly put a finger to his lips. They both paused and waited to see if Cream would wake. She didn’t move. “I want to… get back at them. For my parents.”</p><p>So, Charmy wanted to avenge his parents. Given the brutality of the murder that wasn’t too surprising even for a kid his age.</p><p>If the case went unsolved, Charmy’s negative feelings would undoubtedly grow. For now, he just wants to give out enough information to solve the case. </p><p>“If I do that…” Charmy continued. “Will… will my parents come back?”</p><p>Bargaining. Bargaining and denial. Charmy was grieving.</p><p>Soon there would be anger. Espio worried about what Charmy would experience when felt it. Would he lash out and blame Espio? Tell him he should have been able to save his parents or call him a kidnapper? Would he get sick of being left in the care of strangers and seek out Nack and his team for revenge? Well, if Charmy did get angry, surely the first option was preferable in terms of the child’s safety. Espio could handle the blame if it came to that. For now though…</p><p>Espio wrapped an arm around Charmy and gave him a hug. </p><p>“I’m afraid not.” He answered. “But, I think they will rest easiest and be happiest if you show them how strong you can be. Show them you’ll never become like those bad men. Find a good path to live in life and be happy. Then, I think your parents will be happy too.”</p><p>A sniffle sounded in the room as Charmy scooted closer to Espio. The bee hid his crying by quickly sitting up and moving the pillow so they could share it and he tossed the blanket over Espio before burying his face in Espio’s chest. Espio half wanted to tell Charmy he could cry loudly if he wanted, but he also admired the kid’s resolve, even as he felt the dampness increasing on his scales. Then, a stuffed Chao toy was placed between them.</p><p>Espio looked up first, followed by Charmy.</p><p>“Here you go.” Cream said, looking right at Charmy. When she only received confused stares she explained herself. “This is Cheese. When I think about my daddy and want to cry, I hold on to Cheese. He always makes me feel better and listens to all my worries. You can borrow him tonight too.”</p><p>Charmy took hold of the toy, pulled it under the covers, and held it tight. </p><p>“Thank you.” He said quietly. “Sorry, I woke you.”</p><p>“It’s okay.” Cream answered. “I used to cry all the time. Sometimes, I still do. So, don’t worry about it. Borrow Cheese anytime you need to.”</p><p>That girl was a treasure.</p><p>They all got more comfortable and went to sleep. Espio didn’t even hear when Vanilla returned, instead he slept through the night unexpectedly.</p><p>***</p><p>Funny thing how trauma works though. One bad thing completely unrelated to another dredging up old memories. Old conflicts. Old feelings.</p><p>As Espio closed his eyes with thoughts of the bee and the struggles he would surely endure, his memory brought back the last hug he had witnessed between Charmy and his father. Perhaps, that’s why Espio dreamed about his own parents. Though Charmy’s parents had seemed loving enough it was almost certain they were involved in criminal activity. Espio and Charmy had that much in common. It was still unclear what the bee parents had been hiding from their son, but Espio could say his parents never hid their trade from him. He was born into a family of assassins.</p><p>From an early age, he was taught the proper way to hold a knife. Throwing them came next. Emotion control had probably started earlier than he could remember since he had always been a calm child. In his earliest memories, he could always remember never speaking unless spoken to. Learning to meditate. He remembered in one lesson his father had broken his finger to test Espio’s ability to remain silent. They told him because he was only four the bones would heal quickly. It was loving and merciful that he received that training at such a young age, they said. It wouldn’t be until he was 17 that Espio would realize that wasn’t normal.</p><p>Espio couldn’t be sure when he unofficially witnessed his first assassination. His mother was the best in their clan. People came to their home and never left. She’d take him with her to foreign places and meet with people Espio never met. At their hotel room, she would clean her knives.</p><p>Officially, he witnessed his father at work when he was six. It was after he managed to show his pain tolerance by being burned and not showing a reaction. His father was also very skilled. He told Espio that throwing knives were useful but could be traced back to the thrower. Sometimes they wanted to let people know their clan was responsible, but under most circumstances, they didn’t want any traces left behind. His father snuck up behind the target and snapped his neck. He then tucked away gloves Espio had seen him wear before. For “special guests” who visited and he’d never seen leaving.</p><p>It was “a privilege” to learn from his parents, their relatives said. He was “lucky” to be born into their family. </p><p>But, the look on the dead man’s face… The shock, the lack of light in his eyes, the stillness of his body… Espio wanted to ask a question, but he couldn’t form it at the time. He simply nodded to show he was listening to the lesson.</p><p>Espio had siblings. Two older and two younger ones. He asked them the question when he finally thought of it.</p><p>“Why do we kill them?” Espio asked. </p><p>“We get paid for it.” His older sister answered. </p><p>“That’s all?”</p><p>“Well, I assume some of them are bad people. After all, people wouldn’t want them dead if they weren’t.”</p><p>Some of them. She said some, and that was probably the first time Espio was able to identify feeling empathy. He remembered the dead look in the man’s eyes and wondered, did someone pay to have him killed, or did he die just so his dad could teach his son a lesson? Espio didn’t know what it was like to die, but he did know that if his parents died on the job they would never come back. He learned that at his uncle’s funeral. Did the man he watched die have a child at home who would never see their father again? He didn’t know the answer, he never would. And that haunted him.</p><p>Espio started to have a variety of nightmares. His parents dying and not returning. Him being killed by shadowy assassins in place of the man. Him killing someone. Him killing another person’s parents. Him bringing friends over to play and his mother killing them. Bodies being buried in the backyard. He remembered a time his sibling had told an old folktale about cherry blossoms getting their color from the blood of bodies buried in the ground beneath their roots. They had many cherry blossom trees in their yard.</p><p>For months Espio couldn’t think straight around his parents. He buried himself in his training because of it. Meditation? Yes, please get these thoughts out. Knife throwing? He’d pretend it was to defend his siblings from the supposed bad men. Sometimes those images of bad men turned to his parents. More meditation. Espionage practice? Imagine his mother’s surprise when she learned he watched one of her kills take place at home and she hadn’t noticed she’d been witnessed. She was so proud. She didn’t care if her son did not react to her praise. His emotional training was “coming along so well”.</p><p>So well, that his father decided to take him out for a job when he’d just turned twelve. They let Espio do most of the work on his own. They gave him the name of the target and let him do the research. They confirmed the photo he brought in, though reminded him that later he wouldn’t have anyone to confirm targets for him. He researched the man’s job and his daily routine. He was someone who acted like an aspiring mob boss. The CEO of a small tech company who sold drugs on the side. He had big dreams of power and abused his employees. Espio didn’t know if that made him a bad enough man to kill, but he did know he didn’t like the man. The night Espio planned to make the kill was a Tuesday. On Tuesday the target returned to his family of three, but only after his routine “stress relief,” which consisted of harassing and beating the most vulnerable target he could find. Tonight’s victim was a homeless bum in an alleyway. </p><p>As Espio waited for the homeless man to fall unconscious from the beating, leaving no witnesses to the assassination about to take place, he began to wonder what made someone a bad person. He’d heard the term a few times in his earlier development, but he hadn’t quite asked himself how he defined it. This man fit the bill, sure. But, did beating someone entitle assassination? If the job pays, it must, right? But it wasn’t like the homeless man had hired Espio and his family, so who did? Furthermore, why pay for an assassination when it’d be easy enough to just stop the attack? All it might take is a little distraction. And then, he paused.</p><p>Would that be what a “good person” would do? Would a good person just walk by and stop the beating? In that case, what did that make Espio who was just waiting around for the target to finish? And, what if someone just happened to walk by and see Espio killing the target? His parents always said if that happened he should kill the witness. Did that mean they wanted him to kill a good person as well? Just for being in the wrong place at the wrong time? For trying to be a good person? What would killing a good person make Espio?</p><p>He started to imagine that. All the possibilities of how the job could go wrong. How the victim could remain conscious and act as a witness to the assassination. How someone could walk up and see it. He was clinging to the walls high above the alley, there was no one around who would see it but still, he was sure it could happen. Espio climbed up to the roof. The target left the alley. </p><p>His father had tailed him, dropping his camouflage with a look of extreme disappointment.</p><p>The target was killed that night. Not by Espio, but by his father. </p><p>So was the target’s family.</p><p>Espio realized he defined himself and his parents as bad people.</p><p>The next two years were hard. He started by calmly asking his parents about their work and if he had any other options. He managed at one point to explain how he often saw himself as one of the target’s children and imagined the pain their families must feel. Sometimes he was called weak. Sometimes it was argued that their targets were too terrible to have loving families. It was suggested their families would be better off without them in their lives. Espio wasn’t sure why none of this made him feel any better.</p><p>It wasn’t the last time his parents tried to get him to kill. His mother had outright brought one of her targets home and insisted Espio kill them. Espio could barely remember more than screaming and panic. He had let the target go in his refusal to kill. An older sibling killed the target at the gate and his mother beat Espio into unconsciousness that night. He was labeled a failure, an ungrateful brat, a waste, and worst of all a dishonorable traitor. When he came to, he was sure he had a concussion but it didn’t change what he knew he had to do. He left and never returned.</p><p>For another two years, he moved about the Dragon Kingdom, finding work wherever he could. He lied about his age by one or two years to get the crappiest of jobs. His stoic attitude seemed to help the lie. It was hard being homeless but slowly it dawned on him that his parents weren’t just “assassins.” That was just a word they used to justify their “business”. State it a different way and they were murderers. He’d been born into such a family and managed to escape without ever killing anyone himself. Even though he couldn’t say whether or not bad people deserved to be killed, and even though he sometimes remembered murders he witnessed and wondered if he could have prevented them, it comforted him to know there was no chance he’d ever killed an innocent.</p><p>But trauma is weird. It likes to lie. It likes to put the blame where it doesn’t belong. It likes to make up questions that don’t need to be asked. </p><p>Perhaps that’s why Espio dreamed of the night he was supposed to fulfill his first assassination. He dreamt that in place of his father looking on with him in disappointment it was Nack the Weasel on the roof with him. The weasel gave chase to the target and entered the home with Espio in close pursuit. He dreamt of a revolver being fired in the dark, but instead of bullets, it was knives that killed the target and his wife. And the last to be killed, the child, was Charmy. The bee child looked up at Espio who held him in the dark. The chameleon’s hands were covered in blood and his face completely blank. Nack was nowhere to be seen in the home because the weasel wasn’t the one who killed the parents. Espio drew a bloodied knife from behind his back as the child’s eyes widened in horror…</p><p>Espio opened his eyes. The faint morning light was peering in from between the curtains covering Cream’s window. Charmy was still here. He was still safe, in Espio’s hands. As Espio tightened his grip around the child he faintly remembered Vector’s words from the previous night: This doesn’t change your value. </p><p>
  <i>“What is my value?”</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, follow me on Twitter if you like. I write novels too, and I hope to utilize the practice I'm getting from this more adult content in my future work. </p><p>https://twitter.com/Kazeki98</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Social Links</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Every person a mystery.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8</p><p>Two people restrained him. One was only just strong enough and the other was massive. He held him against his will with practiced professionalism, pushed him across the kitchen, and brought him to the stove. Vector looked down into the two pots of boiling candy. He resisted, struggled, but the larger of his captors kept him pinned. A third joined in and pressed a cloth to Vector’s face. It had two purposes. This first was to muffle his screams of agony as the other two forced his hands into the two pots. The second was to force him to breathe in a sedative. The cloth was held to his face as the candy burned and boiled his skin. As adrenaline and sedation warred inside him, the sedative began to win. It was the only solace now, the only escape from the scorching pain of his hands. Whatever fate laid past his darkening vision, it seemed welcoming compared to this moment.</p><p>His assaulters lifted the pots and his hands when his body went slack. It would be a while before the candy hardened. Even with their victim unconscious, they’d still need to stick around to carry out such a gruesome and torturous form of murder. They must have known him well. Well enough to know no one would be visiting him for the minimum of an hour while they chilled the contents of the pots without removing the victim’s hands. They plugged his sink, filled it with ice water, and set the pots inside. After all, the meth lab in the basement was far too warm.</p><p>It was well into the night when the candy had finally hardened. The assaulters removed the victim’s hands from the pots and carried his body to the basement where they cuffed his leg to the radiator. Satisfied at their work they’d go as soon as they confirmed there were no witnesses to spot them leaving the property. </p><p>When Vector came to, he realized a number of things. The first was that he was completely restrained. His horribly damaged hands were coated in twelve inches of solid candy. The second was that his assaulters would be long gone by the time he could free himself, quite probably already making alibis for themselves. Should he die here, it would be a long time until his body was found. Perhaps it wouldn’t be until the neighbors called in a complaint about the smell of his rotting body. By that point, it would be difficult for authorities to form an exact time of death. His assailants would never be caught. That was only assuming he died of dehydration though, there were other options available to him.</p><p>The first and most obvious option was to escape. Twelve inches or not, candy was just candy and Vector assumed that meant breaking it was a viable option. He beat his sugar-coated fists against the radiator, slammed them against the stone floor, and watched as chips broke away… But, the chips were too small. He was quickly exhausting himself and had barely damaged his restraints at all. Worst of all, he couldn’t feel his hands at all. The circulation was poor in his arms which were becoming increasingly numb, making his struggle more difficult with each passing minute.</p><p>Vector took a moment to catch his breath and think over his options. Things were looking grim. He wasn’t sure how much longer he’d have the strength to struggle. Part of him wanted to believe sleeping for a while would help him regain his energy. Another part of him was certain he wouldn’t be able to lift his arms if he waited that long. His toolbox caught his eyes. Sitting there under the table where he did his mixing like a beacon of hope. Vector made up his mind. He’d risk it. He’d eat the candy. He’d eat Crystal Sweet.</p><p>The highly addictive drug tasted outright pleasurable. Mixed in with candy and honey, he consumed it greedily. The more he ate the more he wanted and the more he had to fight himself to remember the purpose of consumption. The drug clouded his mind, wooing him into losing focus as he ate from the second hand before he caught himself focussed solely on one. He giggled to himself, almost forgetting the danger he was in. His heartbeat was pounding in his chest, the rush fueling him on in his escape. He started to feel invincible. He laughed at what a terrible miscalculation his captors must have made to restrain him with something that could make him feel so good, so powerful. He ate more. His heart raced more. His limbs twitched uncontrollably. He had no sense of the passage of time nor could he say when he realized he had stopped eating.</p><p>He was hunched over, panting as he gasped for breath. Saliva dripped from his dry mouth that wanted nothing but water. His chest was on fire. The excruciating pain from the thumping of his heart was the only thing that kept him clinging to reality. The only thing that brought him down from his high, and he knew what it meant. He wasn’t going to live. </p><p>Vector looked back up at his toolbox. Defiance sparked within him. Even if he freed his leg, he wouldn’t make it up the stairs and to the phone. He was certain he didn’t have that long. But still, there was one more thing he could do! </p><p>He reached out and was surprised to see he had successfully freed one hand. In his high, he hadn’t even noticed but that wasn’t what mattered now. He took hold of the toolbox and with a shaking, damaged palm he opened the box. His gun was there, loaded. Originally he had thought to use it to free his foot but now he only had one option. He set it down a moment to reach into his mouth. He used the last bit of adrenaline granted to him by the copious amounts of Crystal Sweet and his desire to rat out his assailants, and he yanked out his tooth. Clutching it firmly in his hand he raised his gun and fired a single shot. In time with the bullet, his heart beat its last beat.</p><p>“Dying message…” Vector mumbled to himself as he raised his hand to his forehead. </p><p>He breathed in deep, his lungs filling with the chill of the air before he let out a deep sigh. What a thing to dream of. It reminded him of the old days and his reasons for moving past them. He supposed there could be some truth behind the dream. Certainly, the only conclusion he could think of behind Harry’s action of pulling his tooth would be to communicate some message. Despite such a vivid dream, he had no idea what it was. He also couldn’t be certain what he dreamt was accurate; he’d have to give it some thought for plot holes. </p><p>Until then… </p><p>He picked up his phone and checked his messages. The last thing he had read last night was Vanilla’s text to him to wait until morning to come over. There was another message received since then from Rouge.</p><p>“No work tonight, canceling the show. You all should still get together for practice and write that new song.”</p><p>Vector groaned as he sat up. It was almost noon. Any other time he’d be irritated that Rouge would cancel after making such a big deal about how he’d better not call out. Heck, he was still a bit irritated, but maybe this was for the best. Espio could probably use a day off of investigating after the events of the previous night. Hopefully, this bit of inconvenience would be enough to convince the chameleon to do so. Alternatively, Vector was starting to think their strategy could use some work. Not to mention, there was the matter of what to do about Ebony altogether. From what Vector had heard it didn’t seem like Ebony was the criminal they were searching for. That didn’t mean he wasn’t a criminal who needed to be locked up for a very long time. That hare was as dirty as they came, but they hadn’t grabbed a bit of evidence. What a mess.</p><p>Should he have told the police he met last night? Probably not after what Vanilla said about them. Not to mention, he did kind of cross the lines of breaking and entering. </p><p>Vector also wondered if Ebony would have had cameras on his personal floor. If that was the case it’d be for the best he doesn’t play Foxy’s that night… What about next week though? The hare could already be searching for him. He could have followed Vector’s movements across cameras and already learned exactly who he was. </p><p>Sloppy. A sloppy mess with too many things piling up all at once. </p><p>Maybe it would be fine. Maybe Ebony wouldn’t have cameras on his own floor due to how...used… his private room smelled. Maybe that included the elevator too.</p><p>Yeah, right. </p><p>Vector needed to do some hard thinking about their next move, but he probably wasn’t going to get anywhere thinking on his own. He texted Vanilla that he’d be stopping by soon and got out of bed. As he passed through his living room he stopped just long enough to turn the TV on to the news channel. He was feeling groggy and his mood was low. Some background noise would help keep him moving.</p><p>He continued through the kitchen and into the tiny laundry room where he gathered Espio’s clothes from the dryer. A moment of curiosity struck him as he turned Espio’s shirt over in his hands and searched for the tag. He didn’t know the difference between the chameleon’s clothes and Vector’s own clothes. Specifically, he knew different species preferred different fabrics to complement their own features. Different fur types or lack of fur usually played a role, but Espio’s clothes and bags reacted to his camouflage and that wasn’t something Vector’s clothes could do. Maybe if he learned the brand name he could do a little research and get Espio a second outfit.</p><p>Satisfied with his findings he stuffed the clothes and Espio’s messenger bag into an old grocery bag and got ready to leave. On his way, passing through the living room, the TV caught his eye. Renfield T. Rodent was on. One of the original suspects Vector had listed just a couple of days ago. Vector got out his phone and texted Vanilla to turn on her TV and have Espio watch this program.</p><p>Renfield was a brown rat in his early forties. He was probably a bit shorter than Vector, though his wealth showed in his waistline. His tailored made, custom fit suites complimented him well. The rat seemed to know this because every time he flashed his full-faced, charming smiles to the interviewers or let out a laugh he’d always grab onto his jacket and puff it out slightly. On one hand, the gesture might be taken as a means of giving himself more room to breathe, but it really looked like he was just drawing attention back to his wealth.</p><p>“Casinopolis is still a fairly new city,” Renfield stated from behind a podium covered in microphones labeled with the logos of dozens of news stations. “We’ve come a long way in our history being built from the ground up. I want to take that a step further. I want to build our city as high as the sky! We’ll be the number one travel destination worldwide! No one will be without employment and every job will directly contribute to the health and wealth of the city! We’ll truly be a city that never sleeps! A city of magic and lights! A city that is always fun and never dull!”</p><p>As reporters clamored to ask Renfield to expand on his statement a header appeared at the bottom of the screen displaying Renfield’s name and a title of “Mayoral Candidate.”</p><p>Casinopolis’s mayoral election was still a year away, but Renfield had been making headlines every so often since the end of the last election. He started shortly after the current mayor was elected with criticisms about a lack of development plans. Within the first year, he had declared he’d be running for the next election. News stations originally criticized his plans as expensive and unsustaining. His plans to build in the sky were genuine. He wanted airborne casinos, hotels, and shops, and they weren’t just for flying type mobians. The project treated the city as one giant amusement park. When the reporters called it the “Magic Kingdom” while laughing, Renfield responded by bringing experts in to explain all the ways these levitating facilities could be sustained. For months, every night he’d have someone on TV explaining the budget, safety regulations that would be put in place for elevated areas, going into detail about how facilities would be constructed, and toting the number of jobs that would become available as construction went underway and the projected jobs that would be available in each facility. It would truly be a one of a kind city.</p><p>“What about continued criticisms of the funds needed to keep such a project going?” One of the reporters asked. “How would the city sustain itself during times such as recessions?”</p><p>Renfield momentarily side glanced before flashing his ear-to-ear smile. “That is a wonderful question! I have to say given how many times I have heard questions regarding the costs of the building project I’m very glad to hear someone else considering the long-term future! As you know, I’ve brought in dozens of experts to help make the building process as efficient as possible, and all facilities will be built and sustained with the latest in modern, renewable energy sources.”</p><p>Building it was questioned frequently. Vector hardly had to watch the news to know about it. Renfield wanted to be mayor essentially to give himself permission to build in the sky. He’d use the city budget to do it, but even that wouldn’t bring his project to completion. He countered this point by saying he had every intention to show his devotion by running for candidacy the next term as well, and as long as he had the citizens’ backing he would run again in the future any time the city needed him. He claimed he’d use his own funds to build any facilities the city needed but couldn’t afford, though some critics said this was just a legal way for Renfield to personally own real estate in the sky. It was possible the man would effectively own the city even when he wasn’t in office.</p><p> Assuming he could build it.</p><p>Renfield was one of the richest people in the country, but even Renfield didn’t have that kind of money. As the broadcast ended, Vector delayed just long enough to brew some coffee. Once he’d downed a cup he grabbed his shoes and headed for the door. How was he going to investigate the richest man in the city when he couldn’t even say he had successfully investigated Ebony Hare?</p><p>Vector went outside and crossed the street before knocking on Vanilla’s door. It was still cold out, and the sky was cloudy. A crisp, fresh smell hinted at snow approaching. When Vanilla answered the door, Vector greeted her with a familiar smile and said, “Good morning,” before entering her home.</p><p>It was his first time in her home. There’d never been a reason to come inside before. It was cozy and smelled of recent baking. Vector was a bit surprised she’d have had the energy to do any baking this early in the day, (noon) but guessed when you’re a parent you simply find a way.</p><p>“Espio and Charmy should be upstairs,” Vanilla said after the door was closed. “If you’d like, before you go see them, I made apple pie. You’re welcome to have a slice. Have you had breakfast?”</p><p>“Oh!” Vector felt his tail wag with excitement. He could hardly remember the last time he had apple pie, let alone freshly baked. “I haven’t. That sounds amazing!”</p><p>He followed Vanilla to her kitchen where he took a seat at her table. He noted how lovely the table setting was and how bright the cloth made the room. He bet that even with it just being the mother and daughter this was a lively and warm household.</p><p>“About last night…” Vanilla said as she pulled a plate from her cabinets. Her voice was low and hesitant, and Vector noticed she didn’t turn to look at him. “I’m sorry if it caused you any trouble. When I got back here I realized, I didn’t really ask for your permission to give your name to the police. And to declare you as a detective of all things… I hope it doesn’t cause you any trouble or complicate the help you’re giving Espio and Charmy.”</p><p>Vector hadn’t thought of that. It was quite possible that the two officers went back to their station and ran a background check on him.</p><p>“W-well…” What would they find? Not a license that’s for sure. What about his records? No, he was clever enough back in the day to never get brought in. That’s the only reason he was able to get out and go to college after all. He was fine. Probably.</p><p>“If they come around asking questions I’ll just have to tell them something vague,” Vector answered at last. “With everyone calling me ‘Detective’ all of a sudden maybe once this case is cracked I’ll call myself that too!” Vector let out a loud laugh. It wasn’t a total lie. Though, he’d have to find out whether a license was actually required in this area or not. He didn’t mention to Espio or Charmy that his whole reason for contemplating law school was because being a Private Investigator was one of his several dream jobs. Until just yesterday it seemed like the furthest out of reach and he didn’t want Espio thinking he was just doing this to satisfy a childhood dream. Even if that was a factor. </p><p>Vanilla finally turned to face him, a gentle smile on her face as she felt his forgiveness. She set the pie down in front of him and sat at the table across from his seat. Vector picked up the fork and broke a large piece of pie off. The instant the piece was scooped into his mouth and hit his tongue his eyes went wide, his pupils dilated. Vanilla hardly had time to blink before the entirety of the remaining pie was lifted off the plate and into the crocodile’s mouth. Vanilla burst into laughter.</p><p>Vector spoke as he chewed, trying to explain himself. “This is the best pie I’ve ever tasted!”</p><p>Never in her life had Vanilla seen such bad table manners or been so complimented by them. “Vector, dear, chew with your mouth closed and I’ll get you another slice.”</p><p>She stood up and took the plate back to the kitchen while Vector muttered, “Sorry.”</p><p>“I’m surprised you could taste it at all,” Vanilla teased as she got him a larger slice, “given the way you inhaled it.”</p><p>“I have literally never tasted anything so good!” Vector emphasized his previous compliment.</p><p>Vanilla sat the plate back down, reloaded it, and took her seat again. “Slower this time, or you’ll get a stomachache.” She watched to be sure he listened. Despite his eyes lighting up with joy at the first taste, this time he exercised some self-restraint. “Espio and Charmy had similar reactions.” She commented. “The way you and Espio reacted in particular I would think you two never had a mom cook you something like this.”</p><p>“Mm…” Vector answered vaguely with his mouth still full. Happy to dodge answering.</p><p>Vanilla didn’t miss it. But she didn’t pry either. </p><p>“About Charmy,” Vanilla continued, flawlessly changing the subject, “I have to work late tonight. Directly after picking Cream up from school I’ll be dropping her off at her babysitter’s and we won’t be back until after eleven. Do you have anything planned tonight?”</p><p>Vector thought it over. “Originally I had planned to investigate Foxy Hare tonight, but my show was canceled. I think Espio and I need to discuss last night’s investigation too. I think he should take the night off to recover, but I don’t know if he’ll be on board for that. I guess I won’t know until I talk to him.”</p><p>“Well,” Vanilla said, “just text me if you need Charmy to spend the night.”</p><p>“Will do,” Vector answered and started to turn in his chair to stand. “I should probably call them down.”</p><p>“I’m right here.” Espio answered from behind.</p><p>The fuschia chameleon was just entering the kitchen. Vector had it in mind to ask him how long he’d been standing there but stopped short as soon as he saw him. For whatever reason, Espio was wearing a bright red raincoat with long rabbit ears dangling from the hood. The hood itself was raised so that Vector could barely see the chameleon’s face as he walked past, approaching Vanilla. The entire time Espio fiddled with the drawstrings that were knotted tightly around his neck. His arms weren’t through the sleeves as they’d be much too small, rather he was wearing the coat more like a cloak.</p><p>“Miss Vanilla, it seems Miss Cream is quite the expert with knots. Could you give me a hand?”</p><p>Vector felt himself shake. There was just something so wrong and so incredibly adorable about hearing Espio’s deep and serious voice coming from beneath that hood.</p><p>“Certainly,” Vanilla answered with nothing short of understanding, “hold still.”</p><p>As Vector watched Vanilla try to undo the tangled mess of the two strings, Espio turned his gaze to him. There was a brief silence between them before Espio broke it and explained the situation. </p><p>“I was coerced into a tea party by Miss Cream.” He said. “She insisted I had to ‘dress up,’ and somehow this fits her dress code.”</p><p>“A-ah...” Vector answered. </p><p>Their gazes were still locked. It didn’t even occur to Vector how intensely he was watching until Espio broke the gaze by looking down, and then away. Suddenly Vector felt his eyes burning with the need to blink.</p><p>“It’s really-No, wait!” Vanilla said as she finally worked the knot out and removed the coat. “There we go!”</p><p>“Thank you.” Espio said and turned to cross the kitchen. “Vector, do you have my clothes?”</p><p>“Ah, yeah! Right next to me.” Vector reached beside himself and picked up the grocery bag he had brought. When he held it out to Espio he made a point to take his time lifting himself up so that he wouldn’t have to look Espio in the eyes again.</p><p>Vanilla watched as Espio reached for the bag without turning toward Vector. His hand grazed just the bottom of the plastic as it was still held too high. Then, he smacked the side of the bag roughly before finally taking hold of it on the third swipe. Neither of them realized the other’s active attempts to avoid eye contact, too preoccupied with their own endeavors. Espio left to get changed without another word. Vector silently looked down at the table until he heard the bathroom door shut. Any inquisitive gaze she offered him went unnoticed as Vector stared in the direction of the shut door and raised one hand to cover his mouth.</p><p>In a whisper, he confessed. “That was one of the cutest things I have ever seen.”</p><p>***</p><p>The trio of Vector, Espio, and Charmy soon made their way back to Vector’s apartment. Any passerby glancing their way, however, would just see Vector as Espio was perfectly camouflaged and Charmy was hiding in his messenger bag.</p><p><i>"What a relief that the kid is so small."</i> Vector thought to himself.</p><p>Charmy didn’t seem to share the sentiment though, as the moment the front door was shut he quickly flew out of the bag. “I’m getting tired of being cramped in there,” Charmy complained.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Charmy,” Espio explained with a leveled tone, “but we’re doing our best.”</p><p>“I know…” Charmy answered, his eyes falling a bit. Perhaps he was remorseful for complaining. “So, what now?”</p><p>Vector noticed he had left the TV on but looked away from it and back to Espio and Charmy. He’d been concerned most of the day that he should convince Espio to take a break. He’d forgotten that would require explaining to Charmy.</p><p>“Actually...” Vector answered. “Espio and I need to talk about our next move...”</p><p>“Okay?” Charmy met the crocodile’s gaze. No one moved.</p><p>The word “alone” sat unspoken on Vector’s tongue. Where could he even send Charmy for privacy? Could he distract the child? Offer to let him watch something on TV? His gaze flicked over to the news station he’d left on and the sight of a familiar face being led through a crowd in cuffs dropped his jaw. Espio saw the sudden change and glanced at the TV, soon letting out a gasp that left his mouth uncovered as well. Charmy looked over and listened in silence as the reporter explained the scene.</p><p>“Multi-millionaire Ebony Hare, owner of several of Casinopolis’ most popular tourist destinations and local businesses was arrested today after an investigation alleges the deliberate use of illegal substances being mixed into several recipes at his establishments. Ebony Hare says he had no idea the added chemicals were being used, but some employees have come forth stating otherwise. The substances in question are alleged to be of the aphrodisiac variety putting the high usage of his hotels into question...”</p><p>“How?” Espio asked and turned to Vector. “Vector, did you tip off the police last night?”</p><p>“No, I didn’t!” Vector answered.</p><p>“You guys investigated him lastt night?” Charmy asked. “And now he’s arrested. Does that mean...?”</p><p>“Hold on, Charmy,” Espio said. “Don’t get too excited. I don’t think he’s the one who hired Nack. Actually, this is a bit upsetting.”</p><p>“What, why?” Espio could clearly hear both Charmy and Vector ask.</p><p>“Well…” Espio takes a moment to collect his thoughts. “Whereas I am very glad he’s been arrested, and I don’t think he necessarily hired the assassins or masterminded anything, I do think he was connected to the case in some way. He seemed to have recognized me. He even seemed to think, just because I was looking into him, that I knew more than I actually did.”</p><p>“Can you elaborate?” Vector asked.</p><p>Espio tried to recall the conversation and only the conversation. “If I recall correctly, he called me ‘the patsy,’ before anything else. Similar to how Nack did. He said ‘The patsy’s made it this far? The Doc’s not going to like this.’ He said that before I had said anything.”</p><p>“The Doc?” Vector repeated. “Who’s that?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Espio answered. “He contemplated killing me on the spot, but then said he would deliver me after…” Espio cleared his throat. “Anyways, I tried to reverse the situation by questioning him. I asked him if he hired Nack which only made him double over in laughter. I’m certain he didn’t do it, but he also probably knows who did.”</p><p>“And now we can’t question him,” Vector said and walked over to his couch where he sat down. He brought his hand to his chin as he leaned back into the cushions. “Doctor… Doctor… No one on our suspects list is a doctor…”</p><p>Espio grimaced. “I never thought I’d find it inconvenient that such a disgusting criminal gets arrested.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Charmy asked.</p><p>Vector let his train of thought go to glance back at the pair still standing near the entryway.</p><p>“The bad guy’s caught.” Charmy continued. “You two got back safe. The police are going to question him. Even if he wasn’t the bad guy we’re looking for, he is one less bad guy we have to worry about, right?”</p><p>Espio wasn’t convinced. Rather, he looked at Charmy apologetically. “Are you sure you’re okay with this? If we’d gone back to question him again, we might have solved your case quicker. As it is, we’re basically right back where we started.”</p><p>“You said he wanted to kill you, right?” Charmy asked. “You wouldn’t be able to question him if that happened after you went back. And you’re not right back where you started because now you know of a new suspect. We didn’t know of any ‘doctors’ and now we do. That’s something.”</p><p>The kid was smart. Vector had to wonder if this maturity was something new in Charmy being cultivated by recent events or a part of his nature. He’d witnessed Charmy doing his best to be strong for himself for a while, now he was being strong for Espio. Vector was starting to get the feeling that as long as Charmy had a strong support group he’d come out on top of this alright. Well, as alright as anyone could.</p><p>“He’s right,” Vector said from the couch. “Screw Ebony! We don’t need his testimony. We got a lot of information out of our very first investigation and that’s a win in my book! Come on and sit down, relax. I’ll start thinking up our next plan and it’ll be even better than the last.”</p><p>Vector was surprised to see both Charmy and Espio listen immediately. Charmy sat on the couch next to him. Espio looked at the remaining seat before turning his head toward the wall that divided the hallway and kitchen. </p><p>“I think I’ll meditate.” Espio said and went to sit by the wall. He crossed his legs and brought his thumbs and forefingers together to form a circle he placed in his lap. </p><p>Vector watched as Espio closed his eyes and straightened his back. He watched as Espio controlled his breathing and seemed to do nothing else. It’s not like Vector didn’t know what meditation was or the various reasons people did it, but there was just something so fascinating about watching Espio do it. Maybe it was because Vector didn’t know much about him despite how much time they were spending together. He just had to find out more.</p><p>“Do you do yoga?” Vector asked.</p><p>Espio’s brows twitched. A flicker of irritation that switched to confusion. He answered, “No.”</p><p>“Oh…” Vector hesitated. He thought Espio might want to focus but decided he didn’t get enough information. “A habit from your home country?”</p><p>“Ah…” Espio lifted his head a moment but kept his eyes shut and soon returned to position. “Yes, actually. I was taught meditation techniques from an early age.”</p><p>Silence fell again and Vector saw Charmy glance between them. When their eyes met Vector decided he still didn’t know enough.</p><p>“Oh, so that’s why you’re so composed? This is, like, your routine habit?”</p><p>Espio let out a long breath, a smirk hiding his shrinking patience. “Yes. I do this often. It’s calming.”</p><p>Now Vector felt just a tad guilty. He could see why Espio might want to do something calming when Vector himself had been thinking of talking the guy into taking a break. Maybe he didn't need to worry too much, assuming he could control himself and stop pestering the guy. Vector looked back to the TV but then back to Espio. The need to ask more about him was scratching his brain like the world’s worst itch. </p><p>“If I meditate, will I be more like Espio?” Charmy asked. The child’s voice cutting through Vector’s thoughts and making him forget that unsettled feeling.</p><p>“Maybe,” Vector started to answer.</p><p>“Well,” Espio opened his eyes and looked over at them, “if you’re looking for role models, don’t you think you should imitate some of Vector’s behaviors?”</p><p>“Huh?” They both asked in unison.</p><p>Espio just smiled as he kept his eyes on Charmy. “Think about it. He’s smart and strong, right? I think I saw a collection of detective books in his closet yesterday when he left it open. I bet he’s been so helpful because he’s well-read. As for careers, I’m just a mail courier, you know? Vector has a college degree and multiple hobbies and interests. I think you can learn more from him.”</p><p>Somewhere in his explanation Espio had closed his eyes again and Vector couldn’t be happier about it because he was sure his face was beet red. How the hell could Espio just talk him up like that while he was sitting right there as if it was nothing?</p><p>But Espio might have had a plan when he did so. Charmy turned his focus away from the chameleon and looked at Vector expectantly. The moment Vector met those wide eyes he knew it was now on him to entertain the child. Espio would have his peace as he meditated. </p><p>“How about…” Vector tried to think of something that would be fun. “We watch my favorite detective movies from when I was young?” </p><p>“Yeah? When you were my age?” Charmy asked, his wings starting to beat with excitement.</p><p>Vector tried to think back to when he was six. “Well, maybe a little older. Come on, it should be in my closet somewhere.”</p><p>“Okay!” Charmy answered and flew behind him as Vector walked into his room.</p><p>He opened his walk-in closet and frowned. He hadn’t truly unpacked everything when he moved in. He never really expected to be entertaining a child or have company spending consecutive days and nights in his home. This meant he still had several untouched boxes to shift through. On top of them being unopened, he hadn’t labeled them either. As he pulled them out, Charmy scanned the titles of the books he had on the shelf at the top of the closet. </p><p>“They’re a bit complex,” Vector said about the books. “But, if you’re curious about mystery novels I can read them to you some time. Movies might be easier for your age.”</p><p>Charmy wanted to complain but he had actually tried reading Sherlock Holmes once. He didn’t understand the old English it used at all and couldn’t figure out why people liked it so much. His mom said it was because he was young and told him to watch an animated movie inspired by it with a mouse named Basil instead. He loved that movie. </p><p>Something shiny in one of the discarded boxes caught Charmy’s eyes. He flew down to stand on the ground and opened the flap. It was a gaudy gold chain necklace, quite possibly larger than Charmy himself. Though it was what drew him to the box, it was a large black piece of cloth with a skull and crossbones that had Charmy delighted enough to say, “Oh wow!”</p><p>Vector looked down and frowned when he saw what Charmy had uncovered. The child grinned widely as he pulled out the cloth and held it up. </p><p>“Vector,” he said, “do you have a secret past as a pirate?” </p><p>“Har, har,” Vector sarcastically laughed and scratched his brows. How close and far off this kid was…</p><p>“Pirates are cool!” Charmy said with excitement as he began to fly around, waving the cloth like a flag. </p><p>As the cloth was fully pulled from the box, Vector noticed the black leather case containing his old pistol beneath it. He quickly and inconspicuously picked it up and placed it in his back pocket while Charmy was thoroughly distracting himself. There was no way he was leaving that laying around with a curious child around. Actually, now that he thought about it, he hadn’t looked in this box in a long time. He opened it a few times back in his college days when things got rough and reflected on what the objects meant to him, but his pistol was never included in those memories. Maybe he should pawn it. He tapped his nose as he thought about it. Espio and Charmy weren’t in the safest predicament, but keeping a gun around a child wasn’t something he ever really thought about. Not just any child either. One who had just watched his parents be killed. </p><p>Vector wondered, would he regret pawning it if he needed it? He wasn’t lying when he said he was confident in his strength, but there were people stronger than him. Then again, his fire breath was always a good surprise tactic. Would he regret it if Charmy found it and pulled the trigger? Hell yes. At himself? Accidentally? At the guy who murdered his parents? All yes. All very yes. He’d sell it as soon as possible.</p><p>Charmy put the flag down and picked up the giant gold chain instead. He flew up and put it around Vector’s neck, grinning as he hovered at eye level. “Pirates are even cooler than ninjas!”</p><p>“Charmy, don’t speak blasphemy!” Espio’s voice echoed from the hallway.</p><p>Charmy was ecstatic when it turned out Vector’s favorite childhood movie was the same as his: The Great Mouse Detective. They watched it through and followed it with an action/comedy movie after lunch. Vector wasn’t sure when Espio was and wasn’t watching along. He was too interested in the movies himself to bother Espio, but did look over periodically to see he was occasionally watching. They were at least entertained enough that Vector had neglected to mention his plans for the evening until his phone chimed. He checked his text messages to see that Knuckles was volunteering to hold practice at his place. His phone chimed again as Mighty agreed and asked for the time. Vector contemplated answering right away but Knuckles quickly responded that he and Julie-Su would be ready within the hour and would order take-out as well. Vector was surprised that Mighty responded that he could be there soon and would bring drinks. It was still fairly early in the evening, and Mighty didn’t really like going home drunk with Ray still up. Well, the armadillo probably knew his limits and it’s not like he specified what kind of drinks he’d be bringing. Vector was sure it’d be alcohol but that didn’t mean anything hard or strong. He texted he’d probably be a little later but there by the end of the hour.</p><p>“My band wants to meet up for practice,” Vector said as he turned off his phone and got up to stretch. “The manager’s pushing us to meet up since work’s canceled tonight. Are you two going to be okay on your own?”</p><p>There was a concerned look on both of their faces.</p><p>Charmy looked a bit sad and deflated which left Vector feeling a bit guilty. It hurt a bit when he belatedly realized today had been the most energetic he’d seen Charmy.</p><p>“Yeah…” The kid said lowly, failing to cover his doubt. Vector walked over to him and placed his hand on his head before giving him a rough rub that had Charmy pushing his hand off his antennae. “Stop, stop!” Charmy said with a laugh.</p><p>The sound instantly cheered Vector up. He’d heard Charmy giggle and snicker before, but this was louder. Freer.</p><p>Vector looked over at the small pile of movies he’d left out. “There are a couple more mysteries in here, but you can also look through cable if you get too bored. Don’t forget the card games I showed you, and there’s a deck of Uno cards around here somewhere.”</p><p>“Okay,” Charmy answered.</p><p>Vector turned to Espio next. The chameleon was still in the same spot on the floor he’d claimed that morning. He’d only stood up at lunch and a few other occasions. </p><p>“There should still be plenty of food in the kitchen for dinner,” Vector told him. It felt like an odd thing to explain. It felt like he was leaving his kid with a babysitter. “I know there’s not much of any way to contact each other but I shouldn’t be gone more than a few hours. The band can get a bit rowdy though when we lose track of what we’re doing. And they might want to do something after practice and give me a hard time if I turn them down, so don’t be too surprised if I’m a little late. I’ll ask Vanilla to check on you two after she’s off work or if something happens, but I really should be back before it gets that late.”</p><p>“...Okay.” Espio answered. His face was blank, unreadable, and his tone gave nothing away. </p><p>Somehow, Vector felt as much guilt over that as he did Charmy’s drop in mood. “I’ll have our next plan figured out by the time I get back.”</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Vector gathered his things, keeping a smile on his face to not show them his weariness. As he pulled his coat on he turned back to them. “Okay, see you guys in a few hours. Try not to miss me too much!”</p><p>“Vector.” Espio called out and waited for him to meet his eyes. “Be safe.”</p><p>“Yeah! Be safe!” Charmy said as well.</p><p>Vector felt like a simple parting never felt this heavy. Like, somehow he was feeling a burden weighing on his shoulders as he saw the hidden imperativeness in their eyes. Their shoulders ever so slightly tense. Their smiles were as strained as his. Was this a glimpse of what people felt when they said they were carrying the weight of the world?</p><p>“Promise!” He said confidently before closing the door.</p><p>As he walked through the chill, brisk air he thought about those stares. Well, even if he cheered Charmy up it would make sense the kid would have a battle with abandonment to work through. That made sense. He was worried Vector wouldn’t come home and the easiest solution to combating that worry was to simply fulfill his promise. Easy. </p><p>But Espio had that same look on his face. Was it possible Espio was a little more rattled by current events than he let on? Vector hadn’t noticed Espio seeming all that disturbed by the events at the bank. He had been impressed at the time at how easily Espio had taken in the information presented to him and adapted to the idea of a larger plot. It didn’t seem like he’d been deeply phased and simply resolved to uncover the truth. That alone could be considered abnormal. Admirable. Dependable. But, abnormal. The previous night Vector had witnessed Espio at his limits, but even then he seemed to recover quickly. If he was feeling the same types of anxiety as Charmy was, how was he adapting so quickly? He must have some way of grounding himself. Was it the meditation? Furthermore, should Vector start considering that Espio might not be handling it quite as well as it seems? He seemed a bit prideful, and his desire to be left behind the moment he thought he was a burden was still alarming. If he asked Espio directly, he might deny it. </p><p>Such similar thoughts bounced around Vector’s head the entire walk. In the end, he simply found himself grumbling that he still didn’t really know much about Espio. He really should just ask the guy straight up, what’s motivating him to keep going like this, and is there anything more Vector could do to help?</p><p>He was just a mail courier after all, right?</p><p>Why did Vector get the strangest feeling that wasn’t true?</p><p>As he stepped up to Knuckles and Julie-Su's place, Vector felt a calming sense of familiarity wash over him. The tension he didn't know he was carrying melted off his joints. In the past few days, it felt like everyone he met or spoke to had some mystery surrounding them. Charmy and Espio had crashed into his life like a whirlwind. Vanilla had her dark past that had blatantly widowed her and even the cops he'd met last night were suspect in her book. But this was something he knew. Something familiar. He'd dare say his bandmates, despite their short acquaintanceship and minor arguments, were his friends.</p><p>"Hey, everyone!" Vector called as he let himself in. </p><p>"Hey, Vector." Knuckles answered as he peered into the entryway from his living room. The red echidna wore a frown on his face. Vector was sure it was because he let himself in without knocking but Knuckles would get over it. This is what friends do. "Julie-Su and Mighty are in the garage if you want to join them. I'll be there as soon as the pizza guy arrives."</p><p>"Sure, no problem," Vector answered and walked on by. </p><p>Practice went by. They warmed up playing their familiar songs and critiquing each other's performances. After that, they went over their progress on the new song. Knuckles only had a few bars ready, which he strummed while looking Julie-Su deep in the eyes. Sweet as it was, Vector took it as a red flag that Knuckles was already getting attached to the sound. When he started to present remix options and they were repeatedly rejected, all he could do was groan. </p><p>"I just don't feel like those sounds capture the heart of the lyrics." Knuckles stubbornly complained.</p><p>"They're not supposed to!" Vector argued. "They're just supposed to get people dancing. Do you even remember what we talked about last night?"</p><p>"Of course I remember. I just think there's a sound that can do both."</p><p>"Then stop writing a ballad and start thinking about how to make it work!"</p><p>"That part is your job!" Knuckles finally lost patience and raised his voice. Not that Vector hadn't been the first to do so. The moment they both tensed up, Mighty and Julie-Su jumped in to deescalate the situation.</p><p>"Hey, maybe that's enough for tonight," Mighty said. "My hands are pretty tired anyway."</p><p>"Yeah," Julie-Su added, "there's no reason to think we'd have it written and perfected in a day. Let's continue this later." </p><p>The two stepped between them, forcing them to stop eye contact.</p><p>There was a moment where the tension was thick in the air. Both Knuckles and Vector continued to glare, looking through their other bandmates until they were forced to blink. When they each opened their eyes they saw the people standing in front of them and not those shielded from view. Just as they each had the sense to feel slightly ashamed at their pettiness, Knuckles’ phone started ringing. The red echidna pulled his phone from his pocket, frowned at the caller ID, and answered.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Knuckles! Darling!” Rouge’s cheery voice could be heard across the room, and Julie-Su frowned at the pet name.</p><p>“Hold on,” Knuckles said, “we’re all at practice right now. I’ll put you on speaker.” There was a pause while he did so. "Alright, you're good."</p><p>"If you say so." Rouge laughed. "Anyways, I hate to cut straight to business but I guess you all have heard about our client, Ebony Hare?"</p><p>"No," Knuckles answered, "what about him?"</p><p>"He got arrested," Vector answered. "Was all over the news today."</p><p>"Right," Rouge said, "and it's a pretty messy affair. That’ll probably cut into Foxy's business too. I'll be working to get us new clients to fill the gap, so be ready for some interviews coming up. How is the new song coming along?"</p><p>Both Vector and Knuckles grumbled.</p><p>Julie-Su answered. "It's still a work in progress but we have some basics down."</p><p>"That's about what I expected," Rouge said. "Now that we're not too sure who we're going to be playing for, feel free to experiment with a few sounds. I still want a new song, but take your time until you have something you're happy with. Understood?"</p><p>"Sure thing." Knuckles answered.</p><p>She let out a small chuckle. Perhaps she was amused that Knuckles sounded cheerier than when he first answered and rightly guessed how she'd solved an argument without even being present.</p><p>"Well, enjoy the two nights off, and don't worry too much. I'll have more work lined up for you all soon! Ciao!"</p><p>Rouge hung up and Knuckles put his phone away. </p><p>"She sure sounded relaxed," Julie-Su said. "It's only our careers on the line."</p><p>“Well,” Knuckles said, not lacking hesitation himself, “she has gotten us this far. No one ever said being in a band was easy.”</p><p>“Hm,” Mighty grumbled, “yeah, but Julie-Su does make a good point. If we don’t recover from this…”</p><p>Vector felt a bit guilty. It’s not like he put Ebony away, but he certainly had intended on doing so. It was outright ridiculous and confusing how much the arrest was messing with the people around him. </p><p>“We’ll bounce back,” Vector said confidently. “Count on it! Heck, we’ll do better than bounce back! Now we have time to write some real gems. We’ll make them hit songs and soon our songs will be heard all over, not just a few clubs!”</p><p>Julie-Su and Knuckles smiled, assured by Vector’s confidence. Mighty turned away with his arms crossed before realizing he was the odd man out. The armadillo turned back and gave a small smile.</p><p>“You’re right,” Mighty agreed. “I’m probably just a bit tired and thinking negatively. I should get going.“</p><p>The entire group caught on that there was something wrong. Mighty was generally hardy and cheerful. He hardly so much as caught colds he was so resilient. </p><p>“Hold on,” Knuckles said, “Is everything alright?”</p><p>“Do you need anything?” Julie-Su asked.</p><p>“No,” Mighty answered, “I’ll be alright. I’d just better get back to Ray.”</p><p>“Here,” Vector said as he opened the garage door, “I’ll walk you out. See you two later.”</p><p>They parted ways from Knuckles and Julie-Su. Vector wasn’t convinced at all that Mighty was alright and walked beside him as they crossed the street. Maybe, Vector thought, he could get through to him now that there were fewer people.</p><p>“Speaking of Ray,” Vector started and noticed as Mighty’s fist clenched but his shoulders sank, “I haven’t seen the kid around. He used to join us for practice before we moved out here. What is he, 17? 18?”</p><p>“17,” Mighty answered, “he’ll be old enough to not need a guardian soon…”</p><p>That sounded a bit heavy. Vector wondered if he should approach this directly or beat around the bush more.</p><p>“Speaking of guardianship…” Vector hesitated, wondering how to phrase this without giving away too much. “Ray’s dad kind of just handed him over, yeah? What exactly did that entail? Adoption? Or something else? I ask because I know this kid…”</p><p>“We had a notarization,” Mighty answered. “We drafted up a letter ourselves and had it notarized to show anyone who questioned my involvement in his life. I honestly never really had to show it to anyone, I just say I’m his guardian and most people cooperate. Still…”</p><p>“Still?”</p><p>Mighty sighed. He wanted to get this off his chest. “Vector, I don’t know what to do. I don’t know if he’s just running with a bad crowd or if he’s hit a rebellious stage. Moving here was such a mistake.”</p><p>“Hold on, slow down,” Vector said as he stopped walking. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“I…” Mighty looked to the ground. “He’s such a sweet kid, has always been timid but kind and smart. That suddenly changed soon after we moved here. I started to notice it immediately after I enrolled him in school. I thought he was just having trouble adjusting but then I got a call that he had skipped school, and then another call and another. I asked him if he was being bullied and he ignored me! We had a fight and he apologized, I thought we made progress, but the next day he came back home and he was just angry. I didn’t want to believe it, but I think he might have been on something.”</p><p>“No!” Vector gasped. He couldn’t believe it. Ray was always a sweet kid, but the city does get to people sometimes. “Did you confront him or go through his things?”</p><p>“I did,” Mighty answered. “I found out he changed his own lock and I broke it down. I found some weird candy and tried to research it.”</p><p>“Crystal Sweet?” Vector asked.</p><p>“That’s what the neighbor called it when I couldn’t find it online. You know of it?”</p><p>Vector felt a knot in his stomach. Should he tell Mighty his neighbor died of it just last night? </p><p>“Mighty,” Vector said, looking the armadillo right in the eyes, “we have to help him. Can I come over to your place?”</p><p>“I don’t know…” Mighty said. “What if he’s home and gets mad? I don’t want him to run away.”</p><p>“If he’s home,” Vector answered, “we just say I’m visiting. If he isn’t there, we search for clues about where he got the candy from. Actually, do you know where he got it from? Any guesses? Any kids from school you don’t like him hanging with?”</p><p>Mighty sighed. “This is all my fault, Vec.”</p><p>“Listen, I won’t judge. Just tell me.”</p><p>“I… Remember that first night we played at Foxy’s club? Ray wanted to come even though he was underaged and I said he couldn’t?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Vector thought back, “he stayed in the back of the van all night. Said he had a book to read. Did he leave the van?”</p><p>“No, he stayed there,” Mighty answered. “As I said, this is all my fault. While we were cleaning up I overheard some of the customers talking about a fight club and separated from the band to ask them about it. Remember? I didn’t leave with you guys, and I took Ray with me. I knew he was acting strange when we left the fight club but I ignored it. I’m pretty sure he must have met a dealer there, but I don’t know who it was.”</p><p>“Oh, Mighty…” </p><p>“I know!” Mighty covered his face with his palm. “I fucked up so bad...”</p><p>Yeah.</p><p>“Listen,” Vector tried to think of this rationally. “You fucked up, but if you only focus on the guilt you’re feeling you aren’t going to be able to help Ray at all. The only thing I know about this drug is that it’s insanely addictive. It’s so addictive I know a guy who ate it until he died.” </p><p>Mighty’s face shot up in alarm, but Vector continued.</p><p>“Go home, and hold an intervention,” Vector ordered. “Call up anyone you can rely on for advice and moral support. Work yourself up, and know that this isn’t going to be easy. He’s going to resist. I’d consult some local doctors and prepare yourself for the worst-case scenarios. Do you want me to come with you?”</p><p>Mighty thought it over. “I… I appreciate your offer, Vector. You’re right, completely right. I’m going to make some phone calls before I confront him, so I don’t want to keep you up. I’ll probably confront him once I know more about this drug and what I can expect his reaction to be, and after I call some of our relatives. If I need your support, can I call you tomorrow?”</p><p>“Absolutely,” Vector assured him. “By the way, where was this club?”</p><p>“Why do you ask?”</p><p>“I’m just going to check it out,” Vector answered. “Might as well see if I can’t drop an anonymous tip on the dealer, right?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one took a little longer to bring out, huh? I couldn't help it. I wanted perfection as I prepare to introduce a boatload of new characters. *Hint, hint*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Fight Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A short one. I actually had this planned as part of Social Links but I was feeling fatigued by the length of that chapter and Vector's extroversion. So here we go. (Never thought writing socializing would make me feel as tired as actual socializing.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9:</p><p>Vector glanced up from the paper Mighty had given him with directions to the fight club. There was a lot to consider. The fight club, Mighty had said, was a fairly large venue. Foxy ran it as an illegal side business. If Vector had been spotted sneaking into Ebony's floor, it was possible Foxy would recognize him. Then again, taking Ebony's character and actions into account and the fact the couple ran their businesses separately it was hard to say how close they were. A business marriage might not have warranted a call from the hare to his wife about how his next victim had gotten away.</p><p>He scratched his head. He really had no idea what to make of the couple. Maybe it was all publicity? Vector couldn't imagine being compliant with someone like Ebony. Then again, it might just be his own morals keeping him straight. That coyote seemed like someone who could go for a marriage like this. The cat didn't but she was still compliant in her own way, wasn't she?</p><p>Well, the fate of employees aside, he'd feel better if Espio was here looking out for him. When Mighty told him the place would be open starting at nine, Vector realized it'd probably be an early night. Snow was forecast to begin at midnight and accumulate at least six inches by noon. Even a rowdy crowd would probably want to call it early. With Vanilla working late there wouldn't be anyone to watch Charmy if he’d brought Espio. He'd just have to be cautious and bail quickly if something happened.</p><p>The venue was located on the same block as Foxy's club. Multiple people rented the building, splitting their use of it on different days of the week. Martial arts classes, boxing classes, and dance lessons were held here during day time hours. Vector supposed that was part of how they got away with holding the fight club here. Someone who held daytime lessons was likely involved with running the night show. Any leftover blood splatter or unknown equipment could be theorized to belong to some other class. To keep up the illusion, it was more likely multiple daytime instructors were involved.</p><p>Vector steeled himself as he entered. He was a big guy. Chances were someone was going to challenge him. This was a quick, in and out mission. Find out whose peddling Crystal Sweet and get out. He had people waiting for him back home he couldn't let down.</p><p>The venue was rowdy, but a little quieter than he imagined. That gave weight to his theory about an early night. Vector had been to fight clubs before. They ranged heavily in their rules and exclusivity. Some were by invite-only, some did and some didn't allow weapons, some were just for the joy of hitting another mobian while others were of the gambling variety. This one was of the latter and it showed. Getting in was easy enough, though an admission fee was required. After a short hallway, Vector entered the main room where the action would take place.</p><p>The room was dimly lit. Four rows of bleachers surrounded a twelve-foot tall steel cage where two fighters were already warming up the crowd. Vector took notice of a booth where people were placing their bets and wondered if he should go there just to look less conspicuous, but truth be told he didn't bring much cash.</p><p>He started to make his way to a bleacher behind a group that looked like they'd been there before. Perhaps he could just blend in with the crowd. Just as he sat down though, a hand set itself on his shoulder and Vector tensed.</p><p>"Over here," a familiar, masculine voice said. "I saved us a seat."</p><p>Vector turned, and his eyes went wide when he recognized who it was. He followed behind and sat beside him on a bleacher further in the dark, less crowded, and with a better view of the entire venue.</p><p>"Placement is everything, Detective." Officer Ripper T. Rodent said.</p><p>Vector looked him over. He was wearing tight fighter's pants in blue and white. His red-furred chest was completely bare and he wore a full head mask of the same color pattern as his pants. Clearly, this officer of the law was here to participate in these illegal matches.</p><p>"Off-"</p><p>"Just Ripper here." Ripper quickly interrupted.</p><p>"Ah, sorry," Vector said. He dropped his voice to a whisper. "Ripper, are you undercover?"</p><p>Ripper rolled his eyes, his patience quickly depleting. “You think this is how I spend my free time? What about you, Detective? I only brought you over here because I noticed you weren’t participating in the matches or gambling. What job are you working?”</p><p>Vector leaned forward, trying to look nonchalant as he scanned the room. “50-50 shot, it's the same as you.”</p><p>Ripper smirked and asked, “Did Vanilla send you here?”</p><p>“Huh? Nah,” Vector answered, “she wouldn’t know of places like this… Would she?”</p><p>Ripper gave a snort. “I make a point not to underestimate people.”</p><p>“Well, my client is someone else.” It was weird to refer to Mighty as a client. It wasn’t like he was getting paid or even that Mighty had suggested he come here. Still, the act seemed to be working. A brief silence fell between them and Vector had time to recall Vanilla’s words of distrust. Vector couldn’t gauge too much of Ripper based on the short amount of time he’d known him, but a few things did stand out. He was direct, the no-nonsense type, and he was clearly someone who spent a lot of time at the gym. It was possible he was the type of officer who lived and breathed his job, which could easily make him less aware of the world around him. When all you do is surround yourself with crime and violence, it eventually becomes all you’re capable of seeing. Oh, that was good. He’d have to write that down for a song and maybe a reminder to himself if he kept this Detective act up.</p><p>Back on track. There was an obvious point Vector needed to clarify.</p><p>“About your name…” Vector asked. “Sorry if this comes off the wrong way, but are you related to Renfield T. Rodent? I mean, I know you two don't look much alike but are you cousins…?"</p><p>Ripper pressed the bridge of his nose with his fingers while letting out an exasperated sigh. "No, you're not totally wrong. I mean, Rodent is a common last name but we're-well he is technically my older brother."</p><p>"No shit!" Vector said too loudly and earned a deepening frown from Ripper.</p><p>"You're wondering why someone from a family like that has a job like this, right? Well, I'm adopted. Being adopted into such a wealthy family seems pretty great, it certainly had its perks, but it also came with certain obligations. Specifically, I was raised to be my elder brother's tool. Do as he says, be who he needs me to be, live for him. Taking this job, living for the community and its people instead of one specific person, that was my freedom."</p><p>"Huh." Vector pondered that. He couldn't relate, but it sounded admirable. It seemed Ripper had his own version of a tough life.</p><p> </p><p>A bell sounded and Ripper was called to the fighter's ring. Vector watched as he squared off against a gray shark. He was young, maybe only twenty. Though his teeth were grit together he was leaning slightly back, his back foot pointed toward the door. Vector wondered if this was his first fight. He squinted past the shark boy and spotted a large man in his corner. He appeared to be a yeti crab, though it was hard to make out his face from that distance. He guessed he might be acting as the shark’s coach. Vector’s pulse started to race as he leaned closer, squinting more intensely at the yeti crab. He looked familiar, but that would be impossible for sure. The bell sounded again and a spot of bright yellow stole all of Vector’s attention.</p><p>As the yeti crab turned and faced the ring, a significantly smaller body was revealed. Ray the Flying Squirrel was here. While attention was drawn to the ring he stowed away behind the bleachers with a box of confections. Vector knew this job, he had this job once. Yes, Ray would sell that popcorn and soda if requested but that wasn’t his goal. The squirrel stepped into the shadows, waiting for his real clientele. Shifty customers looking for their next high. The sound of the bell ringing Ripper’s impressively quick defeat went unnoticed to Vector. He went straight to Ray and placed a hand on the kid’s shoulder.</p><p>Ray jolted at the contact. He looked up at Vector with bloodshot eyes and confusion. It took him a long moment to even realize he knew Vector.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Ray asked.</p><p>Vector watched as Ray pulled his box of merchandise to face away from Vector. How he remained tense and irritated, not a bit of welcoming atmosphere. Vector had to actively remind himself the kid was a shy bookworm two months ago. He glared like a punk now, a stark contrast to when he’d stuttered in nervousness the first time they’d met.</p><p>“I should be asking you that,” Vector answered. “Why aren’t you home at Mighty’s?”</p><p>Ray scoffed. “Can’t a guy have a part-time job?”</p><p>“Not this job-” Vector was ready to lecture, to physically remove Ray if he had to, but another voice caught him by surprise.</p><p>“Vector?! Is that really you?”</p><p>It just couldn’t be.</p><p>Vector turned to face the one calling out to him.</p><p>Mr. Bristles of the Setting Dawn Gang of Downuada. He was a large man, still looking fit in his mid-forties. He’d grown a silver beard since Vector had last seen him and it fit his round, yellow face well. His once pale yellow fur was turning gray and he wore a gray plaid suit to match it. Vector was left gawking and speechless as the yeti crab approached him, patting the gray shark who had been in the ring on his back as they neared.</p><p>“Don’t look so startled!” Mr. Bristles said light-heartedly and with a laugh. He raised his arms to embrace Vector in a hug. “It’s good to see an old friend!”</p><p>Vector eased at the last word and returned the gesture, though not with as much warmth as Mr. Bristles gave.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Vector asked, not with accusation but with bewilderment.</p><p>Mr. Bristles let out a sigh and looked away with a small smile. “That’s a long and complicated story.” He said. “I’d love to share it over a few drinks. More importantly,” the crab looked at Ray’s shoulder where Vector’s hand had previously been, “what do you want with our boy here?”</p><p>Vector felt his blood go cold. This night was just getting worse and worse.</p><p>He composed himself as best he could, and forced a friendly smile. “Ray’s related to an acquaintance of mine. We go back a bit, so I thought I’d check in on him and make sure he’s alright.”</p><p>“Well, of course, you’re alright, right Ray?” Mr. Bristles grinned widely.</p><p>Ray looked to the ground away from both men. “Right…”</p><p>“It is late though,” Vector said. “And there’s school tomorrow. Maybe I should-”</p><p>Mr. Bristles cut in. “Ah, Vector, you were always one for the books. Such a rare treasure. Ray’s already quit school though, haven’t you boy?” He paused but continued when Ray offered no affirmation. “Besides that, he’s moved in with the family too.”</p><p>Vector felt his head race at that. What did that mean? Did Mighty not mention Ray hadn’t been going home or was this the first night? Did Vector just happen upon a runaway/kidnapping in progress? Ripper was right there, somewhere. He could try to alert him, signal him somehow… But Ray was almost definitely carrying drugs on him at that very moment. If he was peddling Crystal Sweet, the very same drug that killed Harry, he wasn’t getting off easy. Vector’s conscience battled inside him as his eyes searched the room, failing to spot Ripper anywhere. Could he turn Ray in? Should he? Would that help him or only make him feel betrayed? What type of punishment would the police have for him? He just wanted to take Ray home and get him clean, not get him put behind bars.</p><p>“Actually,” Mr. Bristles said, “Vector if you’re interested in returning we could use some extra muscle.”</p><p>“Returning? ...To the Setting Dawn?” Vector asked, his mind still racing in a haze.</p><p>“Well, I’d be the only familiar face but I could use some help raising these kids.”</p><p>Vector met Mr. Bristle’s eyes. He looked placid, almost kind. He remembered just a few years ago this was the person who had come closest to ever being like a parent figure to him. They were both adults now, but there was a pang of nostalgic longing in his heart. It was quickly shut down in deep empathy when he recalled Harry’s dead body. If Mr. Bristles was here recruiting Ray who had been found in possession with Crystal Sweet… Did that mean the Setting Dawn had a connection to Harry? Was Mr. Bristles the mysterious large figure he’d dreamt holding him down, burning his hands in boiling candy?</p><p>His eyes lowered to the gray shark standing silently beside the crab. His expression was difficult to read, but Vector could still see traces of innocence in him. Why was Mr. Bristles here, in this city, and on this continent looking for new members?</p><p>Vector’s dream played out in the haze of his thoughts. He saw Mr. Bristles forcing him over the stove. He saw this young shark aiding the crab, holding his left arm in one of the pots. Finally, he saw Ray pressing the drugged cloth to his face.</p><p>No! No, that couldn’t possibly be how it happened! It didn’t matter that Ripper was here possibly investigating that very case, it couldn’t have been Ray! There was no way Vector could alert the police to this. He’d have to do all he could to make sure Ray was clear of any suspicion. Then, he’d drag that squirrel back to Mighty. Poor Mighty, he was probably worried sick about Ray’s whereabouts right now.</p><p>“Yeah,” Vector answered, “let’s talk about it at your place.”</p><p>He then dropped his voice to a whisper and leaned into Mr. Bristles's ear. "Saw a cop in the crowd though. He's disappeared now, so let's be sure we aren't tailed."</p><p>
  <em>Sorry, Charmy. Sorry, Espio. Looks like I’m breaking my promise.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y'all ready for some backstory when we get back to our favorite crocodile? Next chapter we'll be checking back up on Espio and Charmy as they realize Vector's not coming back.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Blazing Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 10</p><p>As the first light of morning reflected off the snow and peeked through the cracks of the closed curtains, Espio pinched the base of his nose in annoyance. Despite having sent Vanilla home around two claiming they both needed sleep, Espio hadn’t gotten any. He’d put Charmy to bed around ten, the same approximate time when his attempts to reassure the child that Vector was fine and would be coming home soon started to feel like lies. Vanilla stopped by after eleven. After her calls to Vector went straight to voice mail and her texts went unanswered she’d brought Cream over to sleep on the couch while she waited up with Espio.</p><p>They sat up and tried to work out the possibilities of what happened and what they should do next. Espio appreciated the company to an extent but felt like he couldn’t really focus too clearly on theories while chatting. To put it simply he wasn’t like Vector who could work out a deduction mid-conversation. He needed silence… Or so he thought. Five hours later with no sleep and he hadn’t progressed at all. </p><p>Espio got off the couch and headed to the kitchen. Coffee. That would help. </p><p>Normally he was a tea drinker, but that was a drink meant to be savored and enjoyed. Coffee was a drink for harsher wake-ups and needier times. Times like today. When there was a child one room over who had a promise broken to them and would be expecting answers. Answers Espio didn’t have. Answers even he felt he needed. </p><p>A little milk and no sugar. That’d do. Espio poured the fresh coffee in a mug and drank a mouthful quickly with his eyes squeezed shut. It burned his throat and left his tongue tingling. The heat filled his esophagus, the sudden increase in temperature making him momentarily want to scratch at his chest to release the steam. He let out a long, deep breath, pushed the cup away, and looked forward. He was significantly more awake now. </p><p>There were three possibilities he could see regarding Vector’s whereabouts. The first would be the crocodile was involved in some accident. Vanilla had called the local hospitals during the night to find out if Vector had been admitted with no results. That made this possibility only possible assuming he was not found before her calls were placed.</p><p>The second possibility was he was captured or killed in an act of revenge. Ebony was arrested, so this was also somewhat unlikely. It was still possible someone had spotted him infiltrating Ebony’s private floor. If there was a camera in the elevator, or a witness, or a camera on the floor itself, then perhaps someone connected to Ebony had tracked Vector down. Espio had thought on this possibility a lot throughout the night but it didn’t sit right with him. He knew when he saw the morning light why. If someone had sought revenge on Vector, they surely would have come for Espio too. Vector’s band worked there, it wouldn’t be that hard to get an address.</p><p>The third possibility was that Vector was simply unreliable and chose to stay out without contact. Theoretically, this was at least as probable as the other two theories. None of them really knew each other, this could be a part of Vector’s character when he hangs out with friends and bandmates. Espio had never known a musician personally but ones in bands particularly tended to carry wild reputations. Vector could be no different when he’s had a bit to drink. The snow accumulated quickly as well. Maybe he deemed it safer to stay at a bandmate’s home for the night. As for not returning Vanilla’s calls or messages, perhaps his phone simply died and he neglected to borrow a charger from whoever he was staying with. </p><p>Espio’s tail curled and uncurled repeatedly as he set his chin on his right hand. The third theory just didn’t sit right either. It felt like he was missing something important. He finished his mug and started pacing.</p><p>The third theory seemed like the one they’d all want to be true. After all, it meant Vector was completely safe. But it still left Espio feeling pissed to think about. It meant Vector deliberately chose not to return. To break a promise to him. To break a promise to Charmy. When Espio thought of it that way, a quiet voice inside him said this couldn’t be right. The third theory relied on them being strangers, not knowing each other, and being willing to cast each other’s feelings aside. Were those things true? </p><p>Was Vector unreliable, as the third theory suggests? No. He was doubtlessly the most reliable stranger Espio had ever met. The entire investigation of Ebony proved that.</p><p>Was he willing to callously push Charmy’s feelings aside just to have a few too many drinks with his bandmates? Well, Espio knew nothing about the crocodile’s history with drugs and alcohol but he did know how Vector was with Charmy. He stepped into a dark alley and faced off with Espio while the chameleon was armed just because a child was involved. Espio was sure Vector caught the glint of Bark’s gun when pulled it from his pocket, and he still chose to get further involved and protected them. He genuinely cared, and his promise to return sounded sincere. Confident even. If Vector made a deliberate choice to not return, Espio was sure it wasn’t made lightly. </p><p>He leaned on the kitchen table where he started to drum his fingers on the wood. What could it be? What would call for such a decision to be made? </p><p>Espio shook his head. He couldn’t answer that. He simply didn’t know Vector that well. </p><p>It could have been some sort of family emergency. Espio glanced out into the living room. Did Vector even have a family? He hadn’t mentioned any, and he had no pictures. Not there, not in his room, not on his fridge door. That seemed both odd… and familiar. Espio would be able to say the same about his own apartment but he knew his reasons to have no attachments to family, not Vector’s.</p><p>Espio walked out into the living room. Vector was a social and expressive person but he hadn’t decorated at all. He had barely even unpacked. Was he insecure about stability? Was there a reason he might worry he’d have to move in a hurry? That posed a potential twist on the third theory. Vector chose to not return, to turn off his phone, and he was healthy but he was not fine. Something from his past they hadn’t discussed found him suddenly, and Vector made an active decision to not get anyone else involved. Espio wondered if there was anything beyond his own suspicions to lend weight to that theory. </p><p>Vector hadn’t talked about anything before college. Not of family and not of childhood, save for his favorite childhood movie. A colorful crime movie. He studied English with the intent of continuing law but chose music before making that leap. Espio crept into Vector’s bedroom. The door creaked slightly but he managed to mask his steps enough to avoid waking Charmy. The closet shelf had about eighteen murder and crime novels. To say Vector had a one-track mind might be oversimplified. Originally, Espio just took this character trait as an explanation for Vector’s deductive skills, but perhaps it wasn’t an obsession he picked up lightly. There might have been a crime or unsolved mystery in Vector’s past driving him. The stress of carrying that memory through long hours of harsh schooling could have stressed him to the point he had started relaxing by listening and playing music. After a few years his love of music was held so closely and such a source of joy he started considering it as an alternative career path rather than one that puts so much strain on him. </p><p>Espio resisted the urge to sigh. Maybe he was presuming too much. This wasn't his forte, and his deduction was grounded in him making parallels between his own life and what he could see in Vector's. He wasn't sure that could be accurate… Still. Somehow, he felt like if Vector had laid out such a deduction, Espio might have believed it. At least enough to investigate the possibility of its validity. And that's what he'd do.</p><p>He set to work looking through Vector’s boxes. The mess from yesterday’s movie search was left out on the floor, so Espio started with those open boxes. It wasn’t long before he was pulling out the same cloth that must have sparked Charmy’s comments about pirates the day before. An oversized black bandana, most likely worn by Vector as a folded scarf. It was adorned with a custom pattern of a pirate ship. On the largest of the ship’s flag was a skull and crossbones, except the crossbones were substituted with a pair of modern guns. Espio wasn’t an expert, but he guessed them to be sawed-off shotguns. Squinting and bringing the cloth closer revealed the words “Setting Dawn” written in the ship’s body between planks. </p><p>Espio pondered the possibilities. Vector could have had a band before the Chaos Emeralds, or he could have been in a gang, or perhaps this was even the logo of a band Espio didn’t know. He’d have to look it up. </p><p>Continuing to search the box revealed a few other things of interest. A young, teenaged Vector with many older mobians. They were mostly taken outside a specific house, and all seemed to be taken on the same day based on their clothes. Perhaps it was a party? Not a birthday party judging by the lack of decor, but also… not quite a family gathering. </p><p>Espio studied the pictures closely. It didn’t look like anyone was related by blood, but they were definitely a unit. Several of the people in the photos were wearing the same type of cloth Vector had stored in the box, and some of them even had the design tattooed on their bodies. </p><p>The next thing he dug out was Vector’s college acceptance letter. Vector had managed to start on a ten-thousand-dollar scholarship. Impressive.</p><p>The last item in the box was a smaller, black, felt box. Espio opened it delicately. Inside was a business card, and a name tag. The name on the tag matched that on the business card: Officer Blaze The Cat.</p><p>“He’s still not home?” Charmy asked from the bed.</p><p>Espio looked up to see the bee child was at the foot of the bed, his hands wrapped around the frame. He must have been watching for a little while. He might have some real skills in the future. </p><p>“No,” Espio answered, “but we might have a lead on finding him, and making sure he returns.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>As Vector followed behind Mr. Bristles he felt time washing over him. His childhood which had been ebbing to the back of his consciousness for years now reared up, towered above him, and swallowed his present. It was a tidal wave and he was standing on the beach, defenseless as he stared it down. When the water crashed down upon him he remained standing, but the sand beneath him washed away. Even if he could physically endure the crash, he couldn’t hang on to the sand. The very foundation he needed to keep standing, that separated him from the ocean, was fading.</p><p>He clamped his eyes shut as he walked, but all it did was remind him of a time he truly was beneath the water. Trapped in a sealed box. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He was supposed to be out. How did The Setting Dawn even get here?</p><p>“Are you alright?” A voice sounded beside him. Vector looked down to see the young shark boy looking back up at him. Razor, he’d been called. He was young, not as young as Ray but still probably not old enough to drink. For a gang member who’d just dropped an undercover cop in a fight club, he had a surprisingly gentle look behind his furrowed brows and grit teeth. Vector wondered just how long he’d been in the gang. Perhaps he was almost as new as Ray?</p><p>Vector’s nerves calmed a bit when he thought of Ray walking beside him. That was right. He had a purpose for being here. He’d volunteered because he had a goal. Get Ray home safely. Vector took a breath, feeling the telling sting as his lounges stretched. He’d been holding his breath, unable to breathe for some time now. He probably looked a pale mess.</p><p>“Eh, I’m fine,” Vector said to Razor. “Just recalling the old days.”</p><p>Razor looked ahead and confirmed Mr. Bristles was still leading the way. Satisfied with the few paces between them and the lack of attention their chatting had drawn, he waved a hand to his face to signal Vector should lower his head. Vector complied, tilting his ear toward Razor who stood on tip-toe to whisper. </p><p>“How did you get out?” Razor asked.</p><p>Vector raised his brows in surprise. So, the kid might not be too keen on staying? Well, Vector’s answer was sure not to be encouraging, but it was nice to think he might have an ally. </p><p>“I was boxed out,” Vector whispered back.</p><p>Razor drew back, the fear and shock evident on his face as their conversation gave way to silence. </p><p>It was ten years ago when Vector had first encountered The Setting Dawn Gang. He had attempted to pickpocket their leader, Abyss the Squid, not knowing who she was. Abyss was happy enough to simply corner the preteen crocodile, pummel him in an alleyway and leave him humiliated. Mr. Bristles who had been with her had another idea. The yeti crab said Vector had a “familiar look” in his eyes and would fit right in. Vector didn’t understand it at the time. He was just a kid. Surely his life had been the hardest. His life had been tougher, and full of the worst struggles to survive. Only he was out there on the streets every night, alone searching through garbage for food. Only he had to fake an address and fake parent names just to go to school to get free lunches. Chaos those school lunches. So many kids joked on them and called them gross, but Vector treasured them. So many days they were the best things he could even dream of and they were worth going to school being mocked as the smelly, dirty, dumb student just to get. But even if he didn’t understand, he went with them. After all, Mr. Bristles looked right at him. He met his eyes and held contact. He didn’t threaten him, didn’t have so much as a tense shoulder or a single telling line on his forehead to suggest he was judging. Vector didn’t know what his angle was, but he was curious to find out.</p><p>He’d never felt looked at before. There were plenty of people even within the gang who saw right through Vector as if he wasn’t there, but Mr. Bristles and Abyss were the exceptions. They took him back to their home, a three-story building with dozens of people coming and going at all hours. It was loud and cramped, and the smell changed constantly. Still, it felt much more secure than the streets. There was running water too, most of the time. And, they employed him. </p><p>He was given their “product” and told to sell it at school. The teachers had already made a point of ignoring him, so it was easy enough to remain anonymous, at least for a few months. With access to a shower and a place to do his homework, Vector’s social life and grades made some improvements. He had to give most of what he made back to the gang but was also allowed to keep a percentage of the profit for himself. This let him eat more delicious food, buy his first new outfit in years, and buy his first CD and music player. As his confidence grew, he started to draw the eyes of adults who had happily ignored him when he was struggling. It was around then he found himself in the Principal's office. One of his teachers was standing smugly behind the Principal’s desk, a bag of powder product in hand. </p><p>Mr. D’Coolette, a coyote who Vector had as a French teacher. Vector knew Mr. D’Coolette hated him, but he didn’t know why. So Vector had gotten a little louder and more confident in the last two years since becoming employed, so what? So he’d interrupted class a few times while being too loud, so what? So he didn’t really apply himself and thought French was just an easy elective he’d never use in the future, so what?</p><p>He hated that smug look on his teacher’s face. He hated it even more when it grew. When Mr. D’Coolette was absolutely beaming at the sight of an officer entering the room.</p><p>She showed no emotion beyond the faintest signs of curiosity. Officer Blaze, her name tag read, the purple cat dressed in a blue uniform. Vector didn’t know what to make of her. He sank back into his chair and crossed his arms. Mr. Bristles always said no one could find out what he was selling. That he should never give it to any adult or let any of them know he was selling. In fact, he never even told Vector the name of what he was carrying. Of course, Vector had his guesses, he wasn't that naive, but maybe he could use the secrecy to his advantage. </p><p>"What seems to be the trouble?" The officer asked the Principal. </p><p>Mr. Archimedes the fire ant, Principal of Vector’s school greeted the officer. “Thank you for coming, officer. Perhaps we should wait for Vector’s pare-”</p><p>Not waiting for Archimedes to finish, Mr. D’Coolette presented the bag to the officer. “This was confiscated from that student’s locker!”</p><p>“I’ve never seen that before!” Vector lied immediately.</p><p>"We have numerous reports of the student conducting illegal sales on school grounds." Mr. D’Coolette continued.</p><p>"I sell CDs," Vector argued. "And I do it after class, off school property."</p><p>"Oh?" The officer said from beside him. Her tone was level and cool. Difficult to read. "Do you make mix CDs of what you download on the internet? You know, we have a word for that, right?"</p><p>"No!" Vector stated. "I buy the CDs legally, save them on my computer and then burn the tracks people want onto new CDs. Perfectly legal."</p><p>"That's still illegal." The officer said bluntly.</p><p>Vector jolted in his seat. "Wait-really?"</p><p>He really thought he had a perfect cover story.</p><p>"Yes," Officer Blaze bluntly answered as she walked toward Vector's teacher. She took the plastic bag from him and turned it over in her hand. She seemed to study it closely before opening the bag. Vector watched as she very nearly stuck one finger into the powder, raised it back to her face, and put the tip in her mouth.</p><p>"Ma'am?" Mr. Archimedes asked.</p><p>Blaze smiled and turned to the school staff members. "I believe you two are familiar with pixie sticks? It seems some students think it's 'cool' or 'edgy' to refer to the sugar inside them as a form of ‘happy crack.’ That's all you have here." </p><p>But that wasn't the end of it. She still turned to Vector, her smile gone as she raised a hand and placed it on the side of his chair. </p><p>"About those CDs, I think it will do this child some good to learn about the law and what happens to criminals when they're caught. Don't you two agree?"</p><p>"What do you suggest?" The Principal asked.</p><p>"Hold on-" Mr. D’Coolette attempted to interrupt.</p><p>"A field trip in my cruiser." Officer Blaze answered Mr. Archimedes. “A little tour of the station and a look at what it’s like to be processed. We’ll end the day with ice cream, and I’ll drop him off in time to take the bus home. If you’ll excuse his absence for the rest of the school day, that is. Oh, have you already contacted his parents?”</p><p> </p><p>“We have,” Mr. Archimedes answered, “but they haven’t called back. Vector says they work during school hours.”</p><p>“I know that’s not sugar!” Mr. D’Coolette fumed.</p><p>“Then, it gets sent to the lab.” Officer Blaze answered. “We’re going there anyway.”</p><p>The teacher ran out of arguments. He shut his mouth and backed down, but Vector still glared at him. He still seemed so unhappy and unsatisfied. Did he really want Vector expelled that badly? What exactly did he do to him to make this so personal?</p><p>There wasn’t time to ask, and he wouldn’t do so directly even if there was. He was led out of the building and into Officer Blaze’s cop car. Some students had been released from lunch and were watching him go, snickering or gossiping, and some just apathetic and uncaring. Vector wasn’t sure which reaction he hated more. </p><p>As they crossed the lot he spotted Mr. Bristles’ car in the visitor parking. The windows were tinted, so he couldn’t see in. At first, Vector was happy that Mr. Bristles’ had come. He’d changed the contact information at the start of the school year with Abyss and Mr. Bristles’ permission so that in an emergency they could pretend to be his guardians. He wasn’t sure they’d actually respond if they got a call though. But, no one had come inside. Did that mean they arrived after Blaze? Were they avoiding a meeting with the officer, and if so did they think Vector was being arrested? Did they think he was going to betray their trust? Was he about to be thrown out on the streets when he got back home, all because this cat couldn’t mind her own business?</p><p>“What’s with the glare?” Blaze asked as they buckled their seatbelts. “Don’t like ice cream?”</p><p>“ACAB!” Vector found himself declaring faster than he thought the words.</p><p>A faint smile traced Blaze’s lips as she turned the vehicle on and began to pull out. “Ah, I see.”</p><p>“It’s true!” Vector said.</p><p>“Mm, yes, in some ways it’s true.” Blaze agreed. </p><p>Vector was taken aback. Then, he realized she was already lying to cover for him. That, or she was tricking him and admitting to it. He made a grab for the door handle only to realize there wasn’t one. There wasn’t even a visible lock mechanism. </p><p>Blaze’s smile was gone, but her eyes stayed on the road. “Want to know why I became a cop?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“It’s because my little sister was murdered.”</p><p>Vector thought he’d reinforce that he didn’t want to hear it, but he remained quiet. No, he wasn’t just quiet, he was frigid and still. </p><p>“She was adopted into my family, a cute little raccoon girl. She irritated me, as all younger siblings do, but I loved her deeply. One day she was caught in a hit and run. She was less than a block ahead of me, waiting at the crosswalk for me to catch up. I told her not to go ahead of me, but she wanted to play with her ball and got ahead anyways. I was walking slow on purpose to make her slow down. Then, the car came and skidded onto the curb. I don’t know if it was deliberate, if they were a poor driver, or even if they had been a daytime drunk. He kept driving, correcting his vehicle onto the road soon after and ignoring my screams. Marine was dead before I even reached her body.” </p><p>Blaze took a deep breath, composing herself as she kept a firm grip on the steering wheel and eyes focused on the road. Vector stayed silent.</p><p>“I saw his face,” Blaze continued. “I could pick him out of a line up to this day, I’m certain. I told the police every detail about what happened, what his car looked like, the first three digits of his license plate, every detail of his face, and yet no arrest was made. I’m working to become a homicide detective, so I can do my part to make sure no one has to feel the way I do every day.”</p><p>The rest of the car ride would have been silent, except Vector recalled his classmates. The students who had been leaving the cafeteria and how he had judged them. Snickering like fools, gossiping, or being apathetic by showing no interest at all. If he said nothing at all here, would Officer Blaze assume him to be apathetic as well?</p><p>“...I’m sorry,” Vector said at last.</p><p>“It’s alright,” Blaze responded.</p><p>They pulled up to a large white building with barred windows. Vector was sure it wasn’t a police station.</p><p>“Is this a prison?” Vector asked.</p><p>“An asylum,” Blaze answered. “It’s going to be a little scary, but there’s someone here I want you to meet. I’ll be beside you the whole time until we reach him. Okay?”</p><p>Not particularly wanting to agree, and not certain he could disagree, Vector waited for the officer to open his door and followed her inside.</p><p>From the second they walked through the doors, Vector subconsciously stood closer to the officer. He smelled several unfamiliar cleaning chemicals, all of which failed to fully cover the smell of urine. Whether this would be called a waiting room or a front office he wasn't sure. He hadn't been to a hospital in a long time and it'd been even longer since his last visit to social services. The asylum was a lot less homely than social services, and there appeared to be injured people here waiting for staff, so he guessed he should call it a waiting room.</p><p>Officer Blaze led the way to the front desk where a lady greeted her. </p><p>"Hello, how can I help you?" The receptionist looked down at Vector. The young crocodile was watching as a patient in a wheelchair bobbed his head up and down in a daze. "Are you checking in?"</p><p>"No," Blaze answered, "I'd like to visit a patient if he's available. An interview for a school project."</p><p>"Sure. Patient's name?"</p><p>"Helmut Von Stryker."</p><p>The receptionist hit a couple of keys on her computer, then called for a doctor to come upfront</p><p>"Why don't you two have a seat and we'll let you know if he can receive today?"</p><p>At the receptionist's suggestion, the pair sat down in the waiting room. Vector fidgeted, uncomfortable with how quiet the officer was.</p><p>"So," he said after a minute or two had passed, "what's this have to do with CDs?"</p><p>Blaze started forward, her arms crossed as she answered. "This isn't about CDs. This is about something much more important. The man you're going to meet started using cocaine when he was just twelve years old. You're going to notice a lot of strange things about him. Know that even though some of it is due to his time served in the military, most of it is the effect of long-term addiction. I want you to see what you and your classmates are at risk of becoming."</p><p>The doctor called them in and led them to a room in the back. It was wide, open, and had a few dozen patients scattered around. Most were busy enjoying various activities. Some were watching TV, some were playing board games, and a couple was just standing in corners staring off into space. Blaze placed a hand on Vector's shoulder and pointed him toward an old dingo sitting alone at a table with a deck of cards and a box of tissues set to the side.</p><p>Vector watched as the light brown furred dingo snorted and then blew his nose. As he tossed the tissue into the air and into a garbage pail his skin flapped loosely. What was once either fat or muscle was now flab. Vector guessed he’d once been well-built based on his past in the military. His buzz-cut blonde hair stood out from his fur, and his muzzle was a bit shorter than most dingos. As Vector tried to read him, he noted the skin on his nose moving a bit too much with each breath. It was a sight he was used to seeing in the people who came and went from Abyss’s home, though he never knew why they had this trait. The dingo spotted his visitors and made a motion to rise, but stalled in greeting them. His eyes darted instead to the doors, windows, and the locations of each of the other patients and all staff before he finally made eye contact and held a hand out to Blaze.</p><p>With a wide and confident smile that told nothing about what he’d just done, he greeted them. “Hello there, officer. How can I help you?”</p><p>“Hello, General Stryker.” Blaze answered with a firm handshake and release. “This is Vector. He lives in the area and I invited him here to chat with you. I believe he can learn a lot from your juvenile history.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Stryker said as he took a seat and reached for the cards. “Well, then, have a seat Vector, and let’s get chatting.”</p><p>Vector looked up at Blaze who gave a silent nod before going to stand against the wall a few yards away from them. </p><p>“You know Go Fish?” Stryker asked.</p><p>“You know Poker?” Vector asked in return. He wasn’t about to spend his afternoon in the looney bin playing a game for four-year-olds. </p><p>“Alright,” Stryker said with a smirk, “don’t say I didn’t warn you.”</p><p>Stryker’s history did have similarities to Vector’s, even if Vector didn’t admit to anything about himself. He started dealing as a child in the form of doing deliveries for his dad. At the time Stryker had no idea what he was involved in, and the information was handed to him casually. It was done so casually and with just the right amount of frequency that Stryker failed to realize there was anything wrong with what he was doing. His own first use of drugs happened in his own house, with his cousins, and under the “supervision” of his aunt and uncle. Stryker’s entire family was in the business, even though most of the adults had other jobs as well. Some explained their usage as a medical necessity for physical or mental health. Others just said they liked the feeling or only used during social situations. Stryker admitted to not liking some of his relatives due to their quick tempers. When he was young he blamed their cited illnesses but as he grew older he chalked it up to their drug abuse and self-medicating whatever childhood traumas they never addressed. He said he tried a couple of drugs with his family, a couple with the people they were dealing with, and a few others with complete strangers. He wasn’t entirely sure why cocaine became his drug of choice. Perhaps he liked how easy it was to hide it, or how it was less casual than weed and yet seemed less risky than meth. Regardless of the whys, it made him feel the best and any time he gave up his vices that was the one that always came back to him. </p><p>In high school, he started to get the idea of turning his life around. He was thinking about the future and had seen a couple of his older cousins miserably fail to do so. He knew it wouldn’t be easy due to his home life and the ease of access he had to all kinds of drugs, so he decided to enter the military. It worked at first but even there it was easy enough to come by and he relapsed. He had enough friends and colleagues to act as a support group and assure him it was fine to use once in a while that he managed to be a functioning member of society even as he used, but once he went to war he fell off the wagon hard and fast. He needed more and more, the stress was unbearable and he needed help with coping even if he refused to admit it. He’d withdraw in less than a day, and then in less than a few hours. When he was caught dealing hard drugs just to get what he wanted he was forced to take an honorable discharge and by then he was completely hooked and horrendously paranoid. </p><p>He ended up homeless after stealing from anyone who’d take him in, or threatening their lives. Any time spent withdrawing was also spent explaining to shadows in allies long-winded tales of how the army had betrayed him. When offered food from well-meaning strangers he’d toss it away, certain they were sent by the army to poison him for telling stories about how they’d experimented on his brain. It was only once he’d collapsed with hunger at a point that a patrol car spotted him and collected him off the street. Stryker claimed to not remember the first few weeks in the asylum or how the decision was made to place him there but said he was grateful.</p><p>“Why though?” Vector asked. “Don’t you want out?”</p><p>Stryker grimaced, and Vector thought he saw red on his tongue. “This is the longest I’ve been clean since I was about your age. Truth be told when I say I threatened the people who took me in…" Vector could see the red clearly now. Blood dripped from the side of Stryker's lips and soon a line started from his nose as well. "I damn well meant those threats."</p><p>Vector sat in his chair, as frozen and as pale as a block of ice. He was barely conscious of Officer Blaze's movements toward them or of Stryker's movements as he grabbed the box of tissues. When the dingo brought the tissues to his nose and leaned his head back it finally dawned on Vector he'd simply had a nose bleed.</p><p>"If your nose is bleeding," the curious child asked, "why is blood coming out your mouth?"</p><p>Stryker let out a small laugh. He was going to enjoy this. </p><p>To answer he simply kept his head back on this angle that would give Vector a clear look at the roof of his mouth and opened it wide. When Vector looked puzzled, likely not processing what he was seeing, Stryker decided to show him a little gory "magic trick." He wiped his mouth of the blood and then opened wide with a fresh tissue in hand. His amusement grew when he saw Blaze turn away in disgust, her hand clenched tight as she fought the urge to cover Vector's eyes.</p><p>Vector watched as Stryker stuffed the tissue up the roof of his mouth. He then flashed a wide grin, showing his open palms to Vector as if to say "no hands" or "nothing in my hands." When he opened again it was only so Vector could see one corner of the tissue dangling. Stryker then took a finger and stuck it up one nostril, dug a little as Vector moved back against his chair in disgust. As Stryker pulled his index finger out, he grabbed the tip of something with his thumb. Vector watched in horror, fighting the urge to gag and unable to look away as Stryker pulled the tissue out through his nose. When the dingo held it out, presenting it freshly moistened with blood and mucus, Vector finally leaned over the table and coated the floor with his lunch.</p><p>"Oh really now," Blaze said, exasperated and irritated by Stryker's antics. She patted and rubbed Vector's back as he continued to throw up.</p><p>"Don't say you were never warned, kid." Stryker merely laughed as he covered his worsening nosebleed. </p><p>Blaze helped Vector from his seat and told the staff about the mess before they left. Somehow, Vector wasn't that interested in free ice cream at the moment so he didn't mind when Blaze stopped her car and started talking.</p><p>"So, Vector," she said as evenly as ever, "why are you selling to your classmates?"</p><p>Vector didn't answer. He was starting to trust Blaze, but he couldn't shake the feeling he might still be arrested.</p><p>"Is it because you have family in the business, like Stryker?"</p><p>He didn't answer. He wasn't sure if Abyss and Mr. Bristles were surrogate family or not.</p><p>"Do you need the money for food?"</p><p>He wrung his hands but didn't answer. He could get food at school. He thought he could get it from dumpsters but chaos, having fresh food was so much better. Could he really stand to go back to garbage?</p><p>"Clothes?"</p><p>He looked down toward the door.</p><p>Something changed in Blaze's voice and face. Vector wouldn't turn to face her, but she sounded sad with her next question. "Your parents don't take care of you?"</p><p>"Please!" Vector suddenly turned to her, eyes wide and begging. "Please don't tell the school! I like it there, I don't want to leave!"</p><p>Blaze sat quietly for a while. Vector's heart hammered in his chest. Did he just confess? Was he going to jail? Would she connect him to the Setting Dawn? </p><p>Blaze turned the ignition on.</p><p>"I won't tell," she said, "but you have to stop dealing."</p><p>It wasn't stated like a deal. It wasn't an ultimatum and it wasn't a command. Vector wasn't sure what it was. But, he agreed.</p><p>"Okay." He answered simply.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hm... What's a good, fresh way to traumatize a kid into reevaluating their lives?<br/>*writes Stryker's "magic trick"*<br/>Oh dear, I might have scarred myself a bit with that imagery</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>